A Wizard, and his Viral Familiar
by reinforced hell
Summary: In which John decides to take care of a stray boy that wandered into his crash site following some events in Child of the Virus. OOC!Harry. Maybe OOC!John? No pairings! Sequel already up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Child of the Virus story, the [Prototype] games, the Mass Effect series, nor the Harry Potter series. Damn that is a lot of stuff to crossover.**

 **A/N: It is highly recommended that you have played** ** _some_** **of the Mass Effect games, the [Prototype] games, or read Child of the Virus before you read this in order to understand some of the earlier terms.**

 ***()***

Chapter 1

John, or at least the exact replica of John sans Eezo and Loa symbiote, appeared outside of an atmosphere above a planet. This planet, from his perspective, looked suspiciously like the Earth from when he was younger. He push such observations out of his mind when he noted that he was about to be in an unprepared re-entry.

He had to quickly adapt his biology to a thick carapace to survive the harsh re-entry angle at which he was thrown into the planet's atmosphere. John's clone had not the time to correct the trajectory, nor did it to do more than cover itself with the thick carapace to streamline its body to reduce friction, thus reduce the heat upon its body.

The descent ended relatively quickly, relative to past re-entry descent at least, wherein the sapient virus ended the decent with a very destructive crater in the hard-packed earth. He started the process of converting his biomass to a form that could use the oh-so wonderfully useful process that was commonly known as photosynthesis, and taking nutrients from the ground as needed. He took it one step further, though - he specialized it so that he needn't waste the excess Oxygen. He made the process more specialized than normally found in nature, so that he could make the process as efficient as possible.

In no time at all, relative to an Immortal Virus anyway, he was the size of an older sapling. What struck him as odd about the entire thing though, was that there was yet to be anything that came near his tree form. Normally, there would be something, or someone, curious enough to come close enough for his tendrils to reach out and consume.

Eventually, as time dragged onward, John had generated enough biomass to create himself a neural network underneath himself, which added some autonomy. Then, he created some basic sensory organs so that he could better sense his surroundings, and the signals that these sensory organs produced was sent to his neural network to better process what said signals meant.

He considered his surroundings, and was perturbed. Surely, if he landed on a planet that had sentient life, as this appeared to have, _something_ would have noticed that he had fallen from the sky and investigated. Regardless, it was what it was, he found himself in the center of a forest clearing, and in the distance he could make out the sight of houses from the visual sensors he had made at the tip of his "branches".

The houses looked like a normal suburban setting, or at least from what 'his' memories told him. It suggested to him that it _was_ Earth, and that they were at least past the Industrial Revolution in the tech timeline. It was reassuring that he was back with the Humans, and not in a totally backward universe. He had no idea what 'his' late experiment did. He did make a mental note to never do it, or something similar, again.

He had no desire to explore outward at that time, as he was happy with the slow life of a tree. He estimated that it was at least eight years since he had landed on the planet, and the ground, previously a crater, was morphed back into a normal looking clearing. He was the main cause for the terraformation of the small sample of land through subtle manipulation. After-all, it wouldn't do to announce this tree as anything alien, despite being black. It was at the end of this time, when it was summer time by his estimation, that a child had wandered into his domain.

The child looked unkempt, scrawny, had round taped glasses resting on his face, and wore worn out cloths too sizes too big to be acceptable. He had black untamed hair, vibrant green eyes and was obviously malnourished. The boy had in his hands a beat up book, and on close examination of the book it was revealed to be a science textbook with a notepad between the pages. Overall, the boy looked like a stark contrast to what he expected children to look like in a suburban setting, especially with a downtrodden look about him. He did not like that look on a child.

John made a quick decision, and put the hastily-made plan into action. His sight sensors were naturally already hidden, so he didn't bother with them, but what he did do was produce some fruits. These were not normal fruits, where normally they would provide for a way of spreading seeds, and provide some base sugars for those seeds. No, these were seedless fruits that were designed, by John, to provide the best nutrients for the boy that stumbled across his domain. He had made sure to remove the Blacklight virus, aka himself, from the fruit. Even though he had complete control over whatever Blacklight infected material does, it wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious.

He watched as the boy checked out the immediate area, and nod to himself. John couldn't help but be a little prideful of the fact that the boy approved of his clearing, despite not knowing the boy in the slightest. The boy cautiously walked over to the black intimidating tree that was the bulk of John's biomass. John was impressed that the boy seemed to know that he was not exactly what his appearance proposed to be.

The boy seemed satisfied that nothing had happened when he got within a reasonable distance, and proceeded to sit down between two of his roots, shaped in something akin to the back of a bean bag chair. The boy was again suspicious of the shape of his 'natural' seat, but after a while the boy just shook his head and sighed. "It's just a tree, Harry. You're just being paranoid. How could _they_ bugger with a tree?" He, the boy, said, then sighed. It looked like the boy had begun to go over whatever it was he had planned when he set out for a search of peace.

To make sure that Harry had noticed the, admittedly, strange fruit, he let go of a fully grown one to fall just beside him. The fruit, which he had come up with on the fly, was the shape of an apple, but the colouring was too wrong for it to be an apple. Where the skin of an apple was red, this had black skin with a smattering of red design. On the inside was blood red, and there was no core. In hindsight, he realised that the fruit did not look edible to a normal person. To a starving person, though, they would probably eat it. His theory was proven true not a moment later.

Harry eyed the strange fruit in his hand, and thought it would be a very bad idea to eat some strange fruit from a strange tree out in the middle of a clearing. For all he knew the fruit was deadly, but his grumbling stomach and hunger pains reminded him that it was worth the risk if he got to eat his fill.

The fruit tasted delicious to his hunger-addled brain, like the finest of delicacies that could not be described fully by his nine-year-old, although impressive, vocabulary; His teacher would be impressed with his effort if he had tried.

In no time at all, he had eaten the entire fruit, and was saddened that there were no seeds he could use to grow more of the tree he took as his sound shelter. Then, Harry attempted to climb the tree to get at some of the other strange fruit. He could tell, in a general sense, which ones to go for, as the one that fell was black with red patterns, while others were lighter shades, with black patterns.

Oddly, climbing the tree was an easy feat for the slim, weak boy. Well, relatively speaking. It was still slightly exhausting to expound his energy towards the effort of hauling his body up. Though, he had the strange feeling that expending that energy would be worth it to get to the ripe fruit on the tree.

After gathering what he assumed to be an acceptable amount to fill his small stomach, namely three more than he had already ate, he settled back down in the small niche in the roots that he claimed for himself. He quickly got back to that which he had set out to do, all the while he was snacking on the delicious and surprisingly filling fruit. He made a mental note to study the fruit later, and his own actions to see if they were poisonous. Or, somehow, worse.

After that first day, Harry had made it a point to go there any time he could, for his quiet time.

On the fourth visit from the boy named Harry, John had another form there, that was in the shape of a black and red wolf cub, at about two years old. What could he say? He liked the black and red colour scheme.

After setting up the his tree, and essentially his first base of biomass production, to be mostly autonomous so as it needed little attention from him, he then transferred most of his focus to be inside the wolf form.

Despite being quite small at the approximate size of an average two year old wolf, he was heavy enough to be twice that of an average human, so as to be able to transform into various things at need. Scientifically speaking, that should not have been possible, as even heavy metals in that volume wouldn't be as heavy as his wolf form. John didn't really care that he casually broke the laws of physics. If anyone had called him out on that fact, he would just reply with, "If you are trying to enforce your laws on a fundamental aspect of the universe, then clearly you do not understand said aspect." John thought it was funny, but unfortunately for him no-one would call him out on it, as they wouldn't notice.

Harry, quite understandably, was in wonderment at having the wolf pup come up to him after he had gathered a few blackfruit - as he had begun calling the weird fruit - and sat down. The oddly colored wolf stared at him for a few moments, before it walked up to him, and liked his face before settling down beside him. It was small, which led him to believe it was just a pup. Though, he figured that if it were only a pup, then it would stand to reason that not only would it get a _lot_ bigger, but that there would be a momma around. At that thought, he started to worry.

His worries were unfounded however, and as time passed with no mother around and a very amiable wolf cub beside him, he calmed. His calmed nerves did not stop him from being aware of his surroundings, though; it never hurt anyone to err on the side of caution.

Harry finally opened up the book he took to read and did as he intended to do when he set out for _his_ quiet clearing.

After a few visits more to the Black Tree, each time the black wolf cub having been there waiting and Harry feeding some of the Black Fruit to the wolf, something had attacked them. As soon as John had sensed the aggressive animal, his wolf form had risen to attention toward the area the animal was in. Seeing that it was found out, the animal had bound across the clearing for what it thought to be an easy prey of a young boy and smallish dog. It couldn't be further from the truth.

John had met the animal, now identified as a few wolves in a pack, and had bit the first wolf's throat out. The second and third wolves went for the sides of John's form, and Harry unexpectedly had joined in on the fight, wanting to help. He thought that the other wolves would kill his newfound and only friend without help. The third wolf had veered off towards Harry upon sensing his approach, and left the strange-smelling black wolf and its pack-mate to fight.

Harry had felt fear grip his young heart when the grey wolf had bound after him with his new friend occupied. He realized that it was a stupid idea to confront the wolves when he belatedly realized his friend was doing fine and would have fought them off easily. Though, that was who he was, he would die for his only friend; he couldn't let his only sense of companionship and happiness die. Another extraordinary thing had happened upon the strong feelings felt by Harry; the wolf that ran towards him had been blown backward and with a sickening crunch had landed upon the ground a ways away. It did not get back up.

Harry stared at the unmoving body that was a very hostile wolf in shock. He was brought out of the state by a soft wine, and wetness on his hand. He looked down to see his friend and smiled wryly, raking shaky hands over the head of the black wolf cub. He realized that he couldn't just keep referring to the wolf as such, especially as they had just fought together. He read in one of his books that there was a certain camaraderie between people that fought together, and wondered if that applied to animal/human pairs too. "You need a name," Harry said to the black wolf, looking into the eerily intelligent looking eyes. He had said it more to himself than to the being he was looking at, but as if in answer, the dog-sized wolf cub had cocked its head to the side. "Would you like that? Would you like me to give you a name?" After a moment, while Harry was thinking he was being an idiot, the wolf nodded, likcking its chaps and looking off to the side where the other wolves were.

Without warning the wolf walked away towards its grey counterparts, before grabbing hold with its mouth and dragging them towards the black tree. It left the first wolf at the base of the tree before repeating the process two other times, only pausing to look at the one Harry had mysteriously managed to blow back.

Slightly mystified at the actions of his unnamed (to him) friend, he sat back in his normal spot, and watched. While he was watching, he thought of a name for the strange wolf. Decision made, he named him when the cub was finished and Harry had his attention. "Anubis, I think I'll call you Anubis, would you like that?" He asked him, all the while scratching behind the wolf's ears.

Harry got the idea from the subject they were studying in school, and after watching how the wolf both had the look of the god, and how it handled the dead, he decided to call his new friend that.

His eerily intelligent friend liked the name, and gave a nod. Harry thought he saw a flicker of a few emotions cross on the newly dubbed Anubis' face, but he didn't pay much attention to it, having been too pleased with Anubis liking his new name.

(*_*)

After dealing with the first two wolves, John had watched in bemusement as his boy (when did the boy become his?) at first stood stock still at the rapidly approaching wolf and then the grey wolf was thrown backward by an invisible force. It looked like an invisible version of himself had uppercut the wolf, or an invisible version of a biotic throw hit it, the way that it flew through the air. He noted that his boy was staring at the animal in shock, so he assumed that he didn't know what had happened. He would have to investigate that later.

Perhaps he could acquire some of Harry's DNA later?

He had approached Harry cautiously, in hopes that the shocked boy wouldn't think him a threat and end up like the other wolf. He had wholeheartedly agreed with the prospect of being named by his boy, because then psychology dictated that he would be a lot closer to the boy. That was, if his boy wasn't a sociopath. He doubted it from his previous actions, but if his looks were anything to go by, it was a possibility.

Deciding to let Harry think of a name, he had wandered off to collect some precious, precious biomass for the Home Tree's 'storage'. Waste not, want not, as the saying went. 'Course, he couldn't absorb the bodies while Harry was around, at least not yet, but he could later when his boy left.

When he was finished, Harry had the name picked out for him, and he had agreed readily with the name. Afterward, when he realised that he didn't have a name for the form he took to meet the boy, he decided to name the wolf form 'Anubis'. Besides, the name fit for more reasons than Harry could possibly know. God of the dead and afterlife, indeed.

After that decision, he let the feeling of Harry's fingers scratching behind his ears take over, and he let his thoughts dwindle away.

 ***()***

 **A/N: I probably screwed a few things up, and have a few inconsistencies, but I'm too... something - to look over it at the moment and I really wanted to upload it right now. Anyway, please review! I love hearing what you all have to say, no matter really what was said. Feedback is important! For the readers of my other stories, no, they are not dead, I just lost my inspiration for them at the moment. Even if they were, I don't think I've ever impersonated** **Frankenstein** **yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Harry's original living conditions pre-Hogwarts Letter is better than in canon, but only because Petunia is slightly OOC. You'll see what I mean. That, and John is NOT John Shepard, he is the 'child' of Alex Mercer from the Cilf of the Virus universe.**

Chapter 2

It was early winter when John followed his boy Harry home in his Anubis form. It was long overdue to see the state the Harry lived in after being his living journal. The things the boy had to put up with was worse than he thought, and though he was aware that children tend to exaggerate things, he didn't believe Harry did as he had no reason to lie to him.

He wanted to eat these deplorable people. Though, he reasoned that it was not a good idea due to various reasons. That, and technically the saying "you are what you eat," held a _little_ more truth for him than he would like.

When he first meant to follow Harry home, he ran across the problem of having his focus lag in time between the 'Home Tree', and his Anubis form as the distance became greater. It was small, but it was there. To fix the problem, it took a good portion of a month before his brilliant, and greatly expanded brain, he had devised a way to synthesize a biological version of the QEC. Seeing as he had not the materials to create a technological QEC, which would have been relatively simple to him, he had to settle for a way to evolve a biological Quantum Entanglement Communicator.

Like with the Loa's dedicated communication platforms, he decided to set up the Home Trees to have the main purpose of housing the communication for when he decided to expand; it would be imperative to be able to have all of his consciousness synced.

Back to the task at hand, he followed Harry home like a lost puppy, but Harry had told him not to come with him. He told Anubis to stay safely within the forest, away from his despicable uncle. He had told Anubis that he would get in trouble if he had brought back a 'stray'. He had shown him that he doubted his relatives would recognise that he was a young wolf and not a dog.

With the way that Harry had talked about his relatives, John had expected a negative response to his arrival. He was not disappointed.

It started out with what John assumed was Harry's uncle, and a purpling face, "What freaky thing did you do this time boy!? Where in the bloody hell did you get _that stray_ from?! What freakishness did you use on it to get it to follow something like _you_?!" John had seriously wondered if the man would have a heart attack right then and there. Unlikely for Harry, he did not. Instead, he had roused the interest of Harry's aunt.

Harry replied before she entered the room, though, "I don't know, he just followed me, and I can't get rid of him." John mentally applauded Harry's ability to remain calm in the face of _that_. It was at that time that the three were greeted to the voice of Harry's aunt.

"Oh Vernon! You got me such a wonderful present for our anniversary; I've always wanted a dog, how did you know? Oh, thank you Vernon!" Harry's Aunt Petunia's screech of a voice was a very unwelcome sensation to John's _highly_ advanced hearing, and the sight of her ugliness locking lips with the even uglier Vernon was worse. Though _what_ she was saying was an entirely different matter. He must have thought too soon, for when her gaze went to Harry she said, "What are you doing here freak? What did you do to anger Vernon? I bet you did something to my new dog, didn't you? Go and get off to your room, I don't want to have to see you. And take the dog with you, you'll be taking care of it, freak. Don't you even think about harming him, too, as he is more important than a freak like you and I'll tan your hide."

Harry nodded mutely, and said to John's Anubis form, "Come on Anubis, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Petunia continued on, talking over Harry and leading Vernon away from the two, "And what will the neighbors think! They'll be so jealous that you got me such a beautiful guard dog such as... Anubis. Yes, Anubis fits just fine." Apparently, despite her talking over Harry didn't mean she didn't listen to him.

As Harry led John's Anubis form to where he'll stay, he thought about what he was told about Harry's aunt, and what he observed. Harry had told him that he thought Petunia was weird, because she acted like his uncle and cousin, but at the same time, it seemed that Petunia was actually covering him. John couldn't help but agree. In the previous incident, Petunia readily insulted Harry, but in the same breath managed to cover for him.

She acted like she assumed that Anubis was a gift for her anniversary, but there was no way that she didn't hear what was yelled at Harry unless she was partially deaf. Then, she gave a reasonable excuse for how Vernon was so mad based on that fact. Finally, she made it so that "Harry's pet 'dog'" would have the most amount of time spent with harry and harry had the responsibility of owning a 'dog'.

John resolved to think that either Petunia was very stupid and naïve, a good actor, or Harry and himself had amazing luck. He was betting on the second, as all of the repeated incidences and he refused to believe someone could be _that_ stupid and naïve.

Harry led his 'pet' Anubis to his room, and spoke, "Well, it's nothing much, but it is still my room. I was told that I would've been thrown into the cupboard under the stairs if it weren't for the frequent visits from the neighbors. I'm still threatened with it, though." Harry shuddered at the thought of surviving under the stairs, and Anubis gave a low menacing growl.

He refused to think of the state he was in was anything less than surviving, as no one deserved to 'live' in the state he was. He also used the term 'pet' loosely in reference to Anubis, as he had a feeling that _he_ was more Anubis' pet/familiar than anything. Wasn't that an odd thought.

Anubis lay down on the worn, hand-me-down rug, and Harry smiled amusedly at his friend. "Has to be better than that tree you always lay on, though," He felt the need to comment. Anubis just huffed through his snout of a nose. "Okay, Anubis, despite you being 'Aunt Petunia's anniversary present', there are still some rules you have to follow in this prison." Harry got Anubis' attention from speaking, as he always did, and as always Anubis gave him the same look. He looked at Harry with big, open and intelligent green eyes, one ear pointed straight up and at him, and the other ear flopped to the side. In Harry's opinion, Anubis looked adorable. He'd never tell him that though, for fear of getting eaten or something.

Harry continued on in his impromptu lecture, "You have to be quiet, you can't make any messes, and finally you can't be in anyone's way. Got it?" Anubis gave a sort of wuff in accent, and Harry nodded, "Good." He looked out of the window to see it quickly darkening, "It's getting pretty late, so I'll be back after I make dinner. Maybe I can score us some food?" He mused. He left without seeing the shake of Anubis' head.

When he returned with some food for Anubis and himself - mostly scraps - Anubis was unwilling to take any of the food for himself. But, Harry didn't really want to let Anubis starve. Eventually it ended with Harry eating all of the food, but not without a fight, and with the final words, "Your loss," to Anubis.

Harry had changed into his pajamas, all the while Anubis had covered his eyes with his paws, saving the boy's modesty. After that, they both went to sleep. Well, as much as an immortal ever-evolving virus _could_ sleep.

For a while time passed in routine, with frequent walks keeping up the appearance of being a dog, Harry going to school and doing chores, and Harry's relatives doing whatever it was that they did. John honestly didn't care what Harry's relatives did, so long as they didn't hurt his friend. Whenever Harry took him for a walk, it was always to the spot that they met. And, as always, Harry had eaten some of the ever-fast-growing fruit and whatever it was that he went there for while Anubis would run off into the forest for a while.

That was, until a letter arrived for Harry. With a long story cut short, they ended up in an odd little cabin in the middle of nowhere during a rainstorm, and Harry had eventually been able to tell him the contents of the letter and showed him it. It was an odd letter, and he was suspicious of it.

More importantly though, he hated water with a passion, and it was raining. Harry often teased him that he was more of a feline than a canine. After that comment he had debated with himself on weather or not to hiss at Harry to see his reaction.

It was midnight when it happened, midnight on Harry's birthday. Harry had just blown out the 'candles' of the small cake he had drawn in the dirty floor. Honestly, he should do that tomorrow, it would still be his birthday then, and he really needs his sleep. The poor boy.

Speaking of the boy, John was happy to note that Harry looked a lot healthier than the first time they met. And, the boy had some muscle from all of the various chores he took care of. He suspected that it was because Harry always ate Anubis' share of food, unless watched, and he had always had his fill of the aptly named Blackfruit.

Back to what had happened.

He heard the giant heat source before he saw it, like everyone else. Unlike everyone else, though, he had activated heat vision so that he could spot the large blob of heat that was moving to the door. He was snarling at it, which alerted the rest of the occupants to the presence. Then they heard it when it banged on the door, and continued to do so until the door had caved in.

The giant figure moved into the room with the rest of the occupants. Anubis was still in the defensive posture that his station as a "guard dog" demanded. Then the now-identified man had picked up the door and placed it back into place. Not that it would do much.

Eventually Vernon managed to gather enough courage to confront the beast of a man. With his rifle. John thought that the man reacted like he would when faced with a primitive weapon. The giant man looked to the gun pointed in his face, grabbed the barrel of the gun, and bent it upward. There was a small wolfish smirk on Anubis' face at the look of despair on Vernon's face. Oh, how he hated the man named Vernon Dursley. The only reason why he didn't eat the _thing_ was that he would have his 'voice' for the rest of his existence. John had still not been able to 'delete' any of the voices.

Anubis had growled warningly when the man had tuned his furred face towards Harry, and his muscles had tightened and strengthened to accommodate something of the man's size and approximate strength. John was still unsure if the man didn't mean any harm.

He spoke, "'arry? Is tha' really you? Oh, you look some much like James, an' you' got Lilly's eyes… Oh, last time I saw you, you was just about the size of-"

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously, cutting the man off and not at all afraid. Probably because he rightfully assumed that Anubis could take the man down.

The man's face fell, "Right, I guess you wouldn't know 'bout me. You were jus' one after all. I'm Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Kees and grounds-keeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But you can just call me Hagrid, everyone does." He said it happily, stretching out his hand for Harry to take. It was then that newly identified Hagrid had noticed Anubis beside Harry, in a defensive position ready to attack. It was only because Anubis had snarled loudly, otherwise he would have gone unnoticed longer with the way his black coat had blended into the darkness.

The man's reaction was immediate, he had put up his hands in a non-threatening manner and said, "Woah, there, boy. I don't mean any harm, just wanted to say hello, and talk a little bit wit 'arry, that's all." Anubis had relaxed slightly, only enough to make it clear that he was still wary of the man and was watching.

Long story short was that some pleasantries, tea, and some cake were given, and surprisingly Hagrid using the umbrella he carried lighting the fire and giving Dudley a pig tail. It was hilarious in John's opinion.

Hagrid had Harry and John's full attention when he talked about the place named Hogwarts, and all about Harry's late parents. Enough so that he had talked well into the night, and then some.

When it came time to leave, John had tried to follow, only to be called out by Dudley. "Why is our dog following the freak? Shouldn't Anubis stay with us?"

Only to be 'saved' by Petunia, "No, it's obvious that the freak had infected the dog with his freakishness. Look at the dog, it even grew too large to be a proper dog, it must have been the boy's freakishness that infected it." Well, Anubis _was_ infected, but by completely different means. "Stay with the boy, Anubis, and stay away from my completely normal family," It was said scathingly, and undertones of relief. Relief from what, he didn't think even Petunia knew.

Now that they were in the light of the morning sun, Hagrid had finally gotten a good look at Anubis' form, and had only then gotten a look at its red colours, green eyes, and black coat. "Blimey, 'arry, how'd you manage to get a young black Direwolf to be your familiar? Ah, nevermind, silly question, you're 'arry Potter!" Hagrid had chuckled after that, but it only made Harry confused. John was very aware of the shape he had took, though he wasn't aware that the species actually existed outside of myth.

 **A/N: And that was the second chapter! Next we'll have them visit Diagon Alley! I know that the meeting of Hagrid wasn't all that descriptive, nor was it exactly like canon, but i did that on purpose. The stuff that i didn't really feel the need to mention, weren't mentioned because it didn't need mentioning a second time. It has been done too many times for me to do it again. That, and I believe that if I were to follow canon, you might as well just read the original books. If that makes sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The one thing that John did not like about the large man named Hagrid was the way he spoke. Not that he was illiterate, no that was fine, it was that he spoke so negatively about some groups and the complete opposite for others. This was all spoken to an impressionable young boy that _might_ be going to the school in which these groups exist. It was very suspicious to the viral genius, and pointed to someone _really_ wanting Harry to be shaped a certain way.

It was certainly some food for thought.

After their short trip, the three out of place beings arrived at the entrance to a dingy looking pub. It took a moment for both Harry and John to find the pub, longer for John than Harry. In fact, it took John to switch to _infected_ vision in order to see a bright field covering an area previously unseen by him in normal vision.

It was odd that whatever cloaking field that held the pub under cover showed to Anubis' eyes as infected, as that wasn't how his vision worked. His theory was that in his origin, infected vision was the virus' way of instinctively showing something different from the norm.

He would have to test it later.

For the time being, he had just followed Harry and Hagrid into the pub _The Leaky Cauldron_. With only a glance being spared from Hagrid, as if he confirmed a suspicion the large man had.

The inside of the establishment was beyond grotesque, and a health inspector's worst nightmare. It got worse though when Hagrid managed to announce Harry's presence, and all of the attention in the pub shifted to them.

There was a sudden explosion of activity as it seemed everyone rushed towards the odd trio. It was only when Anubis let out a loud howl that the patrons of the pub had backed away before anyone could get too close, and it was also the time that he had been noticed by those same people.

•.•

The large crowd had surged forward towards Harry, and he had a brief moment of panic before his 'dog' Anubis had howled. Harry did not like large crowds, and especially the hoarding-towards-him kind. It brought up too many instances of when Dudley and the other miscreants had ganged up on him to beat him up.

Thankfully, like whenever the gang of kids had picked on others, Anubis had stepped up to the task of putting an abrupt end of the events. His large howl came, and with well practice hands Harry had covered his ears before he had to hear much of the loud wolf's vocalisation of its displeasure.

The crowd had stopped dead before they got to Harry, and all Harry could see was wide-eyed wonderment and awe when they had looked at the black/red wolf. Then, when Harry deemed it safe to remove his hands, the whisperings had started. "... You think Hagrid…?"

"Surely not, the beast is in…"

"Harry Potter has a Direwolf!"

"Is that even legal…"

"-are you talking about, of course he does, he's Harry Potter!"

On and on the different murmurings went all the while Harry had felt very put-upon and disturbed by the sudden great interest in him. He would have been perfectly fine with keeping some autonomy. He had a feeling that there will be some distinct lack of privacy on his part with the way the person's in the pub reacted to just the mere mention of his name.

Hagrid and Harry had left shortly afterward, Hagrid having been a little bit embarrassed about causing such a scene for Harry. Part of the boy wanted to say that it wasn't Hagrid's fault, and the other part just wanted to berate the large man for not thinking about what his actions would result in. He stayed silent.

The first stop was beside a brick wall, and without further ado, Hagrid had tapped an intricate (to Harry) pattern on the bricks. When Hagrid had finished with the pattern, the wall began to fold in on itself, and revealed an archway.

It was the first true sight into the Wizarding World that Harry had, and he couldn't help but be at least somewhat awed. Though, the contrast between the dingy pub and the brightly coulored ally had something to do with his reaction.

*/*

John only looked on in mild interest at the various shops and things that were available, and he couldn't help but snicker at a few things. Honestly, robes were so impractical, and not to mention the brooms! What idiot looked at the cleaning device and thought to use it for flight? It was probably the most unstable design that they could have used!

Anubis' head shook, as if to clear the mind that was controlling it, and the mind then focused on the people, making sure none of them got too close to _his_ boy. After a short talk between Harry and Hagrid, the odd trio made it to the bank.

 _Gringotts_ , as the bank was called, turned out to be full of another sapient species entirely. John had made the immediate link between them and the volus, both being a species of short, ugly beings based entirely around money. At least they weren't Krogan. Immediately they were greeted by some… issues.

The guards watched wearily as Hagrid, a young boy, and an overly large wolf enter the bank. There was nothing that they knew was wrong with the wolf, as far as they knew it was an 'ordinary' pet that the humans liked to take care of out of some sordid sense of companionship. Silly humans, when would they understand that the animals think _them_ as pets?

When they passed through the threshold, in which would identify if anything was wrong with them like if they were under a wizarding spell and a basic identification, something went wrong with the wolf. When the intimidating black/red being passed the line, the identification gave many, many different names. Which, admittedly, was not all that off putting when it came to pets. What was odd was that it had a human name in there, like with the case of Animagi. There were three names: John, Blacklight, and Anubis. Blacklight was understandable considering the black coat and slightly glowing eyes, and it certainly was intimidating enough to claim the God's namesake. John did not make sense for an animal, though. It was too human for the egotistical humans to ever name something not made by humans, or discovered by humans.

Then, for the species, it drew up a blank. Almost. It identified the species as a wolf, but didn't know whether the species was magical, and it kept switching to 'dog' like it was confused as to what species it was called. Spells don't get confused, and it looked too large to be an average wolf OR dog.

The age, too, was off. The spell lost all pretense of getting it right, and so just outright drew a blank.

It definitely needed some further investigation. Happily for the many, it was not they whom had interrupted the trio's day.

Nailfile, one of the _pitiful_ goblins, had approached the trio. Nailfile said while he gestured to the creature, " _It_ will have to wait outside." When all that the two humanoids did was raise a large eyebrow or look on curiously, Nailfile had given a rather nasty snarl, the only thing he did well in goblin standards. Then he said, "And if you don't do it, we will be _happy_ to give you the favour of moving it outside."

The large man had merely laughed at the goblin. True it was a pitiful goblin, but it was still a part of their race! The nerve! But then the man said something that brought some reason as to why he would do something that would normally be considered a suicidal action. "'Parrantly you don' know, so lemme inlig'n you. This 'ere is a Direwolf, and the only thing that could compare 'ould be a Nundu, an' even 'en, no-one know' wha' a Direwolf could really do. An' you wanna sep'rate it from the only one that managed to tame one?"

Harry gave a nod, "He goes where I go."

After the - rather long for Hagrid - speech, the goblins either looked on with fear, namely the lesser goblins, or with understanding. One did not simply go against something like a Direwolf, even worse something that could tame one.

Everything that had went against one had died, yet they were still notoriously rare.

Harry did not know it, but he gained a lot of respect from the Goblin Race.

,(*.*),

Sense the people in his immediate area thought that he was a 'magical animal', he figured that it wouldn't really hurt if he used some of his abilities. Like, one of his favourites, turning invisible. He took it a step further, though. Unlike with most forms of cloak fields, his biological version allowed him to remove both things looking at him visibly, and infrared by reducing his heat emissions to an acceptable level. He wasn't sure when he had developed his genetic ability, but he knew that it was during the long stretch of time he had being just a tree, and subsequently a lot of free time.

Regardless, after their brief visit into the odd bank, he had first gone invisible, and had both shrunk in size and had followed along with Harry. Every so often, he would intentionally brush against Harry's leg after he had called out for Anubis' form. Harry was surprised that he had done so, but then the boy had said something along the lines of, "I love magic."

If John couldn't remember what order the group moved through the shopping items, he would first mention the wand shop.

The wandmaker, whom he didn't care for the name of, was a creep. John had immediately disliked the notion of the old man being anywhere near his boy. He briefly entertained the idea of Harry being a son of sorts to him, and wondered if fathers felt like this for their sons.

Regardless, he did not ever want Harry to ever return to that shop, and he was quite inclined to chew on the man's face for his lack of tact. Honestly, who says that to a child orphan? He had made it quite clear that he had no reservations with doing just that, when he had growled threateningly at the wandmaker, only briefly switching to visibility to make the old wizard relearn the lesson of keeping his hands to himself. Mr. Ollivander was ever so surprised when a gigantic wolf had appeared out of nowhere in front of his face snarling loudly. Why was everyone so intent on touching his boy's scar anyway? Were scar fetishes _in_ and no-one bothered to tell him?

The next stop that he would have mentioned would be the robe shop. He had been grumbling internally on the subject of robes, the state of the Wizarding World in general, and he was ready to bite off the hand of the next person that had the misfortune of "recognising" Harry Potter then trying to reach out for the resident celebrity when they had gotten to the shop. He was then subject to being half amused with Harry being totally lost in a conversation about Wizarding topics, but the other half of him was annoyed by the dumb blond boy that was obviously spoiled rotten.

He thought that the _Malfoy brat_ would make a terrible friend for Harry, as he was a very similar character to his cousin Dudley. The only difference was that Dudley was fat. Not that it said anything about their personalities, though, as they were both quite simple in that area.

But the worst experience that Anubis had to be present for was the book store. It was quite possibly the worst thing he had ever seen done to the boy aside from his uncle. Sitting "innocently" on a shelf at about the same height for an eight-year-old was _The Adventures of Harry Potter_ series by George Lockhart. John had a few bones to pick with this: First, he was quite certain that the money based off of Harry's name was not being funded back to Harry. Second, he knew _for sure_ that neither Harry's guardians nor Harry had signed off on, or agreed to the use of Harry's name in print. Third, he knew that Harry had never done any of the actions the series proclaimed he had done, and if he did it would be an even worse beating to Harry's privacy rights. Fourth, the books were in the nonfiction section of the store. Finally there was the fifth, which links to the fourth, John could foresee many problems with kids growing up based on these books, and then expecting Harry to be some all-knowing _GOD_. And John knew _damn well_ that _that_ was not true.

Those poor impressionable children were going to be so disappointed.

The only other thing that happened worthy of taking note was that the Apothecary stank - John assumed they never heard of proper preservation before - and Hagrid had gotten Harry a snowy white owl, to which Anubis and its eyes stared at each other a while before she had looked away. Anubis had a wolf-smirk to show John's smugness after that.

There was no way in _the nine levels of hell_ where John to let an _owl_ , no matter its "magical" ability, stare _him_ down. And if he did, then there was always the option of getting himself a deep fryer and having himself a _tasty_ dinner. He'll even create a mouth and taste buds so as to enjoy it better.

 **A/N: For those of you that ask if something will/won't happen, I don't even know, unless already stated, because I haven't planned this. For those of you that gave me ideas, and generally a good review,** _ **thank you!**_ **You have no idea (unless you get them) how important they are to the writing and whatnot that goes into making a FF. Especially the ideas, as I said I haven't planned this out. I just started it as a "let's see what'll happen" or "-where it'll go" sort of thing.**

 **That being said, I can only write when the muse strikes me. So far, it had been pretty good (see the frequent updates), but I cannot tell the future. I hope I can hold onto my muse though, as it is quite fun to write.**

 **As for the chapter lengths, well, I try to be consistent with the length because it makes it more manageable to how long it would take to read one of my chapters. It just so happened that** ** _short_** **chapters happen to be easy to do. And less daunting a task to just pop out another short chapter versus feeling like I'm writing an assignment or essay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's uncle was livid when they had finally returned "home". He was yelling about anything between Harry's school trunk to the extra animal in the house. There was no support by Petunia either, as she couldn't find a good way to bail the poor boy out this time.

When the sorry excuse for a man had grabbed hold of Harry's trunk to do who knew what with it, Anubis had had enough.

Growling, Anubis had stepped out from behind Harry and had switched his couloring to fully display his discontent with the situation. Slowly, as he had growled, his original red highlights had bled like blood into his black coulor, and had replace the red highlights with black. All in all, Anubis looked like a bloody wolf burning with black fire from the way his highlights shimmered when Anubis moved.

In but a moment, Vernon's purple coulored face became a sickly pale complexion and he had ceased all movement in his terror. Mentally John was cackling, but he showed no sense of amusement on the outside. Harry was one to wear his heart on his sleeve though, so he smirking at the fact that Vernon was no longer the Alpha dog in his own home. Never was, really, ever sense Anubis came to stay with the Dursley family. It was only at that moment that Vernon fully realised this fact though.

Without much warning, well for the humans at least, Petunia had arrived on the scene. Before petunia could see Anubis' agitated state, he had changed back into the "friendly big dog" mode that he wanted Petunia to see. Petunia had completely bypassed her husband and had gone right to Anubis. With her sickeningly high pitched voice she had said, "Who's a good boy, did you keep the freak in line? Did you vote any of the other freaks like a good boy? I bet you did." It was said while Petunia was in Anubis' personal space, raking her fingers through Anubis' now-black fur. It appeared that Petunia didn't remember that she had basically accused Anubis of being infected by Harry's "freakishness". Oh, well, all the better for Harry and Anubis' presence.

Though her voice was not something to be desired; if Anubis had blood, or proper ears, John was sure that Anubis' ears would have been bleeding from Petunia's voice. He was very glad that he didn't eat the woman, because then he would have the equivalent of Edith Bunker's voice from Archie stuck in his head. All. The. Time. He would have gone insane in no time.

It was moments later, after Petunia had finished scratching behind Anubis' cute ears, that Petunia had managed to remember the presence of the two other people in the hall. She turned her attention towards Harry, and said, "I hope you have been behaving, freak, and you didn't do anything to poor Anubis; don't think I didn't hear the growling earlier." That said, she turned to get her first real look at her enormous husband - how she found him desireable, John couldn't tell you - and kissed his cheek. She did notice that he was acting odd though, and mentioned it, "Everything alright dear? You look awfully pale; I hope you aren't coming down with anything." She had paused to reach her hand up to place on said man's forehead, but was stopped when he intervened.

"Everything is fine, Pet. Nothing to worry about." It was horrible acting, and Petunia had seen right through the guise, but said nothing about it. She let Vernon think he got away with such a lie. After-all, if he thought he could get away from suspicion with his poor acting, it meant he would feel he didn't have to improve for when it was important.

John just thought sarcastically, _such a normal household._

Harry had kept silent throughout the entire event, not willing to attract the attentions of two of his least favourite people. His efforts were for naught, though, when a moment later Vernon was shouting at him to get "his freaky rubbish out of the hallway and into his room" and "shut up that ruddy bird" or he'll "turn it into dog food."

Anubis had a wolfish grin on its face at mention of the last treat, after which the bird had immediately quieted. It wasn't meant to look menacing, only amused, but John guessed that pretty much any type of smile on Anubis' face would have appeared menacing.

Harry had not been idle that night, no. Instead of the usual lazing about in bed if he didn't have any chore left, basking in an exhausted rest, Harry had been reading his new books both school and personal as Dudley would go through candy. It was obvious that Harry was quite interested in this new society he found himself a part of.

As always when John found that Harry was staying up a little too late into the night, he had interrupted the boy from his work. In that case, it was reading up on some of the material he thought he had missed. Anubis' head had interrupted Harry's line of sight to the pages of the old-looking book. When he had gotten Harry's attention, he let Anubis' eyes swivel to the side whereupon the clock had become the centre of his attention. Harry had followed Anubis' gaze, and then sighed. "You're right Anubis, it's getting late, and I should go to sleep." Here he was interrupted by the screech of his snowy white owl, and her bobbing her head in agreement to this. "What is this, gang up on Harry day?" Harry asked in amusement of 'his' animals. Anubis just raised one eyebrow in response, huffed, licked Harry's cheek, and then laid down on the floor.

After giving a disgusted face and clearing off the wolf slobber on his cheek, Harry had given another sigh and had turned out the light. Curiously enough, the white owl had closed her eyes and prepared to sleep away the night too.

Anubis may have gone to sleep, but john certainly wasn't; john never did.

^.^

John had sped up the process he had started a long time ago, and that was gaining legal custody of Harry James Potter. It was a frustratingly slow-going, even with eating the people he had. Well, not really eating, but more so indoctrinating the people so that they became a lesser part of him. It was supposed to be straightforward, if you had a legal background. But for him, he had to create an entirely new identity in the legal system in order for him to exist as the person he claimed to be.

He had started out as creating a sob story about how this, that, and the other thing had happened to him, and then he had gained himself all of his background again. He had to alter quite a few memories with him being included in whomever had been there at the time so as to have "witnesses" that could testify to the fact that, yes, what he claimed had happened. Essentially, he had created a past, in which it was the government's fault for losing his papers, and his had burned down in a housefire. He had even modified the firefighter's memory so that they could testify that his house had burned down.

John had, for simplicity's sake, gone with the name of Dr. Jonathan Mercer. He had chosen to take after his "father's" family name, because it was Mercer that had gifted him with his many abilities.

He had chosen to go with being an Epidemiologist, Immunologist, and Infectious Disease Specialist, and the added bonus of being a Geneticist all in one, simply because of the irony. He couldn't have the other viruses causing too much competition, now could he. He internally had laughed at the thought of what his patients would say if he had them, "My doctor is a virus!"

With those qualifications he had gotten himself a nice little job working for the European Centre for Disease Prevention and Control. He briefly wondered if he came out as being a sapient virus if the ECDC would try to control him and prevent him from doing anything.

After that, he had established that he was Petunia and late Lily Evan's cousin, and claimed to once being close to Lily, even going so far as to modify Petunia's memory to match. After his job had stabilized, he had started in on a plot to _fucking murderize_ Petunia and Vernon Dursley. After Harry was in the system, then John would adopt him, because the social worker just _happened to know_ John was looking to adopt a kid, and that John wasn't really looking for any specific age, just that they have good manners and were responsible. And John knew for sure that Harry would be on his best behaviour while meeting with the social worker.

It had the added bonus of never having the chance of Dudley being adopted by John, and that Harry wouldn't ever have to see Dudley again. The only downside to doing it this way was that John had to wait a sort of "foster parent" period before he could actually adopt Harry. That, and there was the chance of Harry being lost in the process, however small that was. At least he had the insurance that Anubis would always stay by Harry's side.

When John went over the plan again, he had to think that it would be quite possible that Harry might get a little lonely, so he had looked for another so that the two could possibly become friends.

He had found another boy that was around the same age as Harry that had just lost a major family member, and was then going through the system. He was in need of a home, as the one he was in was a bit crowded. The boy's name was Kevin Entwhistle, and from what John was able to dig up (covertly, of course), was kind, mild mannered, and intelligent. He thought Kevin and Harry would get on famously.

John made sure that couldn't happen for him, and made sure that only those two could become his wards. He didn't want any negative influences on the two.

These plans were made before the Hogwarts letters were sent out, and John had no idea that he would have had two future Hogwarts students living under his roof, but was happy to note that they both were going to the same school. In the same year. He really hoped that they got along.

Kevin had made it to his home first, as John had yet to off Harry's relatives, and John had take to the boy as much as he had Harry, because he found them to be eerily similar. Sure, Kevin was more analytical than Harry, but they were overall quite similar in their personalities.

The first thing that John had done when he had gotten custody of Kevin, was to get him a medical checkup and to see if he was missing any of his shots. He was missing a few shots, but otherwise he was in good health. After all, John was a doctor, and knew that it would have been expected of him to make sure his new son was in good health.

After that he had introduced Kevin to a Direwolf version of himself. He had told Kevin that her name was Artemis, and Kevin had immediately taken to her, what with her friendly, playful nature, and her following him around wherever he went.

Artemis looked basically the same as Anubis, just that where Anubis had red highlights, Artemis had blue highlight and was slighter than Anubis. In short, Artemis was a blue feminine version of Anubis.

(0.0)

It was a few days before John could implement the second step of his plan, but he spent the interim well, bonding with Kevin.

(&-&)

"The Dursley family had packed into their new car, on an evening out to eat, they experienced some brake failure while traveling down a particularly steep hill. The man that was driving, a massive man, had all but done everything to try to save his family's life. The scent of fear was heavy in the air, mixed with the scent of soiled pants from the boy in the backseat, and the noises of shouting and screeching in fright.

"It no short order, the car had hit a wall at the bottom of the hill in too little time before the adults could fasten their seatbelts. The man was too fat, and therefore didn't have much room to be launched through, so he was squished through with the force of the impact. He did not live long, but for a time he was in incredible pain. The woman was only slightly lucky, as she was thin enough to fit through the weak window, and had died instantly on impact with the wall. The boy, of about eleven, was the luckiest, as he had his seatbelt fastened, and had survived the crash.

"Well, relatively lucky, as he had just lost his two, admittedly horrible, parents.

"His Aunt Marge had claimed custody of him at the Hospital.

"Eventually Harry Potter, the boy they had left at home that night, had called the constables because his relatives had not come home for two days. He was then placed in the system as Marge Dursley did not wish to care for the boy. She claimed that him and her nephew would not get along, and she would choose family over a boy she did not know.

"He was then placed within the care of Dr. Jonathan Mercer after an interview with his social worker revealed that it would have been a good placement, more so than any place they had." The report was short, to the point, and utterly depressing, but it had to be made, and it had to be filed. So, the social worker had stuck through it and had done her job so that it could be filed in for the Children's Aid Services records. They had recently upgraded to a computer database, so it was easier on her to make the report and "file" it properly, but that only came as a small comfort when she took in the subject matter of the report. She had no idea that her report would be printed and viewed many, many times.

/*\

Harry was apprehensive when he was introduced to the man named Dr. Jonathan Mercer, or John for short. He wondered briefly if the man would see him as a freak, or if he could be trusted, as surely the other adults couldn't be. He wondered if the man would do experiments on him, as the Dursleys claimed doctors liked to do on freaks. He wondered if the man would even want him, or would treat him like the Dursleys had.

The other adults had told him that he was good with kids, that he worked to help people, among other things to help ease his anxiety with meeting his new caretaker. But, as he had previously thought, he didn't really think adults could be trusted.

Another, and larger, part of him was hopeful. He hoped that everything would go along just fine, that what the adults said was true. He hoped that he wouldn't have to go through the same thing that was the Dursley's ever again. Or, something worse. Then he began to think of what could possibly be worse than living with the demons in human skin that were the Dursleys. His innocent mind could not come up with an idea.

His fears were for naught, though, when he had finally _met_ the man he had been worrying about. Surprisingly enough, the adults were right about him. In fact, Harry had the distinct impression of if his wolf Anubis were to be human, then Dr. Mercer (please call me John, or not, or whatever you feel comfortable with) would be just like that human. It was a weird feeling.

Speaking of weird feelings, he had the odd sensation that Dr. Mercer was not just any other human. Something inside of him was telling him that he was distinctly _dangerous_. That something told him that Dr. Mercer would not harm him, but was dangerous nonetheless. It was the same feeling he had gotten from the Black Tree, and the same feeling he had gotten from Anubis the first time he seen them. After the second time he had seen them, though, the feeling went away entirely. It was very odd, and he briefly entertained the idea that it meant that they were magical.

Then he remembered that Hagrid didn't feel that way; Hagrid had felt soft, yet strong, as in if you were to insult his friend he would cry on their behalf all the while beating you senseless. He eventually came up with the hypothesis that he could feel what the person is like, if they are magical, seeing as he hadn't gotten any feelings from any "normal" people.

He would have to look into it later.

Eventually he was asked if he would like to have Dr. Mercer as his foster father, and he had said yes.

They had then loaded into John's car, with Anubis running along beside it. It was fun, because every time John had looked to the side where Anubis was, the large wolf had turned invisible. In fact, throughout the entire time Harry was with the service workers, the wolf was with him. Most of the time he had to be invisible, though, as they were in public, and Harry doubted it would go well if the wolf was following him around. Anubis must have realised this too, hence the invisibility.

It took a long time, Harry having slept through most of the trip, and eventually they came across an absolutely beautiful house (according to the state, John's second house, the first having been burnt down. John had loved the part about collecting the insurance money on the house that only burnt down on paper and memory) It was - timeless. It had five bedrooms, and five bathrooms, two stories tall, with a one story outreach to the side, with large windows along the way. When Harry was given the tour, he was shown that there was a large back and side yard, with an in ground pool in the back yard. On the edge, there was a large Black Tree, like the one he had had in Surry.

Instead of the black trunk with red leaves and patterns, where the red would have been was blue. It was a deep, royal blue, but Harry didn't know how to describe different types of blue. To him, it was just blue.

When he had went inside, he later found out that it had an indoor swimming pool, a gym, a _fucking restaurant_ , and much, much more. Harry believed he was in a fantasy novel, more so than when he had gone to _Diagon Ally_ of all places.

Harry's brain had screeched to an abrupt halt at that thought. What would John be like after he had found out about Hogwarts? Would he think him a freak like the Dursleys, and kick him to the curb? Suddenly all of his previous insecurities had come back with a vengeance, and threatened to place his psyche in panic mode. He had not even noticed that John had led him into the family room, nor that he had called for another person. He had only been aware of his breathing, and about calming himself down.

 **A/N: Yes, John is very well off. Wouldn't you be too? I mean think of who this guy is, and it will make sense as to the** _ **how**_ **he had managed all he had in this chapter.**

 **Next up, maybe some Kevin centric, or some of Dumbledore's reaction? Do you all want to have a manipulative!dumbles and/or evil!dumbles? Or, how about a bumbling-old-fool!dumbles? Or, or, a not-really-in-the-picture!dumbles with a side serving of just-a-school-headmaster-and-however-many-titles-the-old-guy-had!dumbles aka non-intrusive!dumbles.**

 **Just so's you all know, I don't really have a beta. Just say'n.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Do you think that J.K. Rowling ever picks up a copy of Harry Potter just to read for pleasure? Or that the designers of games ever play their own games? I know I do.**

Chapter 5

 **First Appearance of our Savior!**

 _Harry Potter has finally shown his face to the wizarding world in Diagon Alley_

By: Peeta Skeeter

Yesterday the illusive wizard celebrity Harry Potter had finally come into the Wizarding world and had shown his face for the first time.

This reporter was one of the lucky few that had managed to spot the illusive Boy-Who-Lived when it appeared as though he had been trying to disguise himself.

The boy had been in a clever disguise of using only muggle means of hiding his fame, and had dressed like a common, poor street urchin.

The boy was not alone, however, and that only made it easier to spot him later.

With the boy was Rebeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, and was assumed to be some of the boy's protection if he had been spotted.

In addition, the boy had with him a very large wolf with some red designs on its back. It was only properly identified later as a Direwolf by Hagrid himself when confronted by the Goblins at the Wizarding Bank.

Mr. Potter was unable for comment on his choice in pets, because whenever someone had approached the hero, the wolf had warded them off.

The first person to see Mr. Potter was Tom, the bartender at The Leaky Cauldron. He had this to say, "I was so sup'rised when 'agrid had said he 'as show'n Mr. Potter 'round the Alley. I 'ad looked down to make sure, and sure 'nough, it was the boy, scar 'n all!" ...

* * *

Dumbledore looked up from the newspaper he was reading with a pensive expression, wondering on how exactly the boy had managed to make a familiar of one of the most dangerous magical animals known to Wizarding kind. With that thought in mind, he had then looked to his trusty private library, which consisted of the Dumbledore Library, as well as some of the books he had managed to acquire in his long life.

The original copies were not kept in his office, despite popular belief, but were in fact connected to the books he had on his bookshelf via magic, and it made it a hell of alot easier, in his opinion, to access the information within. Especially seeing as the books on his shelf separated the books in the two separate libraries into different categories and genres per book.

The head of the old Dumbledore family chose the category on "Dangerous Magical Beasts" as the title proclaimed. He had begun his search. The only thing he was able to ascertain about the beast was:

"A Direwolf (plural Direwolves) is an excessively rare magical beast, and little is known of them. With that in mind, it must be understood that most, if not all, of what is known of them is only suspicion.

"The Direwolf is exceedingly dangerous, and is known to have killed off entire highly trained wizard teams when they had tried to take care of one when a Direwolf had threatened the safety of a nearby Muggle city. The Ministry of Magic for the area had to cover up what had happened, and they had blamed a volcano on the events.

"The city was named Pompeii, and there were no survivors.

"After this event, the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) had declared that a confrontation with the extremely dangerous and newly identified dark creature known as a Direwolf was a Natural Disaster level event.

"A Direwolf can be identified by having a fully solid main coulor and a solid secondary coulor, and it's size is too large to be a wolf. No-one had ever seen a Direwolf's young, so it is unknown what the size of the young would be.

"The last known sighting was by Xenophilius Lovegood, during the fall of you-know-who festivities, three years ago.

"Despite having a certain reputation about his sanity, Mr. Lovegood was not stupid enough to try and follow the trail of what he suspected to be a Direwolf. Though it was uncertain if it was in fact a Direwolf because of the stigma against Mr. Lovegood, every Wizarding family had moved a safe enough distance away from the territorial animal's spotted location.

"If you ever come across what you think would be a Direwolf, do whatever you can to NOT anger the beast. Back away slowly in a non-threatening manner. Never, EVER, confront a Direwolf, as it would be a suicide mission.

"Never in the history of the Wizarding world has anything went up against a Direwolf and survived, and it is assumed that they are untameable for this reason, even more so than a Nundu or Nesting Dragon."

Professor Dumbledore sat back and sighed, rubbed his eyes underneath his specs, and had let his mind wander. He thought about the fact that Harry had managed to do the impossible, again. First the boy had lived through an unlivable curse, then if the media was to be believed, the boy had tamed an untamable beast.

If it was true, he wondered if perhaps he was wrong about those Lockhart books written about the boy. Maybe he could persuade the author's brother Gilderoy to teach the DADA course, because surely if his brother had written truth in his books, Gilderoy would take example from his older brother in writing about himself. It sure seemed that way, given what was observed about Harry thus far.

Dumbledore then let his mind wander to the topic of weather to let the wolf stay in the castle with Harry. If Harry had fully tamed the best, then surely there was no danger to the students if he followed the boy. Besides, it would be impractical of him to _try_ coming between a Direwolf and someone that managed to tame one.

He prided himself on being a powerful Wizard, yes, but he knew he was not near the expertease of fully trained teams for the handling of dangerous magical creatures. He doubted his admittedly rusty combat training would save him in that fight.

That, and he prefer to keep his school standing, thank you very much. If the books were to be believed, and he was inclined to believe so, then he would wager that it could turn the closest mountain into a _Merlin be damned volcano_.

He was happy to note that Harry would be well protected though. He doubted that he would even need the blood wards he has placed on his original home with the wolf around to protect him.

That was why, when the blood ward fell around Potter's original home, which had been slowly fading, he didn't worry all that much. True, he wondered what had happened to make them fall, but it was more of a mild curiosity than something that he thought demanded more of his attentions.

He would check into it later, he had told himself.

[\/][\/]

Kevin had heard his foster father's voice calling his name, and had in his curiosity stopped what he was doing, to go see what his foster father wanted. He was surprised to see another boy standing beside his father. The boy looked young, about his age, had startlingly green eyes, unkempt black hair, and was dressed poorly. _Not that it says much about him_ , Kevin had reminded himself, remembering what he had looked like before Dr. J. Mercer had gotten him clothes. The odd thing about the boy, though was that he was more muscular than other eleven year olds Kevin had seen. He figured the boy to like being kept active, and had thought he would make a future "jock" type.

This was all taken note of in seconds before _his bloody wolf_ \- he was still miffed of the idea of having a wolf follow him around - made its presence known.

What happened next had made both Kevin and Harry's eyebrows to collectively rise, for different reasons. When Artemis was in everyone's sight, Anubis had dropped his invisibility. With both of the wolves now visible and looking at each other, Anubis had started to change from his intert "normal" state into an _oh so slightly_ more intimidating one. First he had used bioluminescence to illuminate his eyes a bright green matching their normal coulor, then he let his red highlights to replace his black coat, so that he looked like a wolf made of blood set on fire with black flames. It was the same state he had used to intimidate Vernon sans bioluminescence, and when Anubis moved, his coat looked like flowing blood, and his black highlights flickered like wild flames.

Artemis on the other hand was slightly different from Anubis. Instead of having her eyes glow the green Anubis' was, her's glowed with blue, the coulor they normally were. She had replaced her highlights with her coat and vice versa like Anubis, but instead of looking like flowing blood on fire, she had a stormy look about her. When she moved, her blue coat rippled eerily like a tsunami would powerfully overwhelm a city. The black patterns looked like story black clouds angrily churning in the sky.

Overall, John was quite proud of the way the visual effects turned out with the two viral beings. It was only then that John had gotten a proper view of both what it looked like to have the attentions of such a thing focused on you, and that of a bystander's view. It was both frightening and impressive form any point of view.

Suddenly the two had stopped their angry poses, and had let their "normal" states return. Then, Anubis had lifted his head to the air, and howled. Loudly. Without missing a beat Artemis had followed and had had returned the howl. All of the 'humans' present had to cover their ears, and John was quite sure he had managed to break some glass somewhere.

After a deafening silence returned, John or "Dr. Mercer" had broken it by stating, "Well then, that's not something you see everyday." His lighthearted comment brought forth some startled chuckles from the two boys in the room. John's human eyes had snapped up from staring at the two wolves now laying down to the side back to the boys. "Ah, right. Playing host. I can do that. Harry, this is Kevin Entwistle. Kevin, this is Harry Potter your new foster brother. I believe that you both will be going to Hogwarts School for the Gifted, yes?" The two had nodded, "So, the upside it that you both will have someone you know there when you go!" He smiled benignly at the two, and had then noticed the shyness of the two towards each other.

John had sighed, and then said, "Hey Kevin, could you show him to his new room please? I have to go and check on all of the glass because I think some had cracked when the wolves had howled." He then shot the two amused-looking wolves a glare.

Kevin had nodded and replied with, "Y-yeah, okay Dr. Mercer."

John sighed again, then looked back at Kevin and now Harry whom had crossed the room. "How many times do I have to tell you both that you can call me John?"

Now more at ease, Kevin had replied to John's retreating back with, "But you also said we could call you anything we were comfortable with!"

To which John had only laughed.

When John had left the two boys and two wolves alone, the air had suddenly became awkward again. Harry had tried to fill the stale silence, something he was not particularly good at, "So, er, the, ah, room?"

Harry was still mentally berating himself when Kevin had replied, "R-right. It's this way." Kevin's voice had made Harry's green snap to Kevin's blue ones. The same coulor of blue that Artemis' eyes were practically _glowing_ earlier. Harry waved his observation off as unimportant, and instead began to pester - _ahem_ \- ask a variety of questions from Kevin from anything and everything. It was not a one-sided conversation though, and Kevin had his fair share of questions for Harry to reply to.

Their conversation had started off revolving around where they had now found themselves living, John, and generalizations about each other. Eventually they had left that orbit of thought just to start in on the topic of going to the same school and various topics related to it.

Overall, the meeting had gone well for both of them, even though they didn't really notice that they had taken most of the afternoon in discussion. Eventually they had had dinner with John and then they had gone down for bed.

John was happy to note that, yes, his boys did get along.

i-i

The next few months were spent with the boys being boys, and John working for the ECDC from home. He had managed that when he had converted the basement into a level five biocontainment lab, certified by his co-workers. He had made damn sure that his boys knew never to go down into the basement under any circumstances. Ever.

Everyone was quite impressed with the security measures that he had installed in it, though. John had momentarily forgotten that they didn't have biometric scanning in the nineties when he had designed the lab. Oh, well, his excuse was that he was rich and was able to afford some things even companies had trouble buying. It was an accepted argument.

He had made a mental note to create some companies manned by him. It would be a gold mine. Though, he would have to "plant" some more Home Trees if he wished to have the available brain power to operate such things. And, he reasoned, he would need to staff it with some people that already existed if he wished to _not_ cause such a stir.

He decided that he would not staff it with himself, it would be too much work. No, he decided that for the large corporations, he would staff them with real people. For the "think tanks" he would have maybe one of himself, and a bunch of normal people.

Perhaps he could make companies in the Wizarding World that were staffed solely by himself. He figure from what he had seen of the state of the Wizarding World, that it wouldn't be amiss to have nepotism and inept enough people that they wouldn't recognize that a company was completely scamming their government. Nor did he think that the government would notice that it had sudden adults popping up all over the place.

Speaking of the Wizarding World, John had more plans than just creating a company or three. First he had consumed a solicitor or three for a nice boost in the understanding of how Wizarding Law worked, and setting up a money base and disguise for inside the society. It would eventually fund his companies down the road.

He had chosen to take over the law firm _Dewey, Cheatham, and Howe_ as they were the only Wizarding firm that operated in both the mundane and magical societies. They were only a firm of a few dozen, so quite small in standard, but it was still a powerful investment in John's opinion. The first thing he had done was set about making himself legally both of his boy's father. After, of course, asking if they wanted that.

Then, using the biology of the three wizards he had consumed, he had started to work on analyzing what made them wizards. What he found had made him laugh. He had found a substance not unlike that of eezo in how it was used. Attached to the nervous system were little nodules of the stuff, and the more that was attached per nodule or where the most was concentrated had a direct correlation to how powerful the wizard was, or what area of magic they were best at, respectively.

So from what he had found, if the person had a larger amount of concentration of the now-named Element M, or Em for short, then they were better with the field that best suited that station. For example, Mr. Howe had a larger sample of Em in near his immune system, so he was better at creating potions related to healing, and healing in general. And, Mr.s Dewey and Cheatham had a higher concentration in the mind, which made them more of intellectuals or better in the mind arts respectively. Interestingly the mind arts were their version of what he could do. It was odd consuming Mr. Cheatham, as since he was good at the mind arts his mind had lingered in consciousness like an Asari Justicar would.

He felt bad when he consumed people capable of that, as it gave them a more traumatizing death than necessary.

*()*

After the time of father/sons bonding that John, Harry, and Kevin had had, came the dreaded time to go send them off to school.

*()*

 **A/N: So John is spreading his influence! And he never claimed he wasn't a monster, so don't be so surprised that he considered the option of eating people en mass for the sole purpose of furthering his own goals.**

 **And yes I will say eating, because despite John's sugarcoating of the action, it is still eating people. He is using their biomass for sustenance, so he is eating them. He just so happens to also be eating the person's consciousness as well as their memories, also for sustenance.**

 **I hope that I portrayed Dumbledore correctly. To me he looks fineish, it's just that he... I don't know.**

 **Anyway, please review, I love it when you do!**

 **Next up: you get to see the train ride, the sorting, and maybe more!**

 **So, how should I portray Hermione and Ron? Will they become friends with Kevin and Harry? Will they just be minor characters? What house should Harry and Kevin be placed in, and why? Should it just be about Kevin, Harry, Anubis and Artemis going through Hogwarts and their family/friendship in the fantasy world?**

 **Let me know, I love your input!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry, Kevin, and John had arrived at King's Cross Station via John driving them. Since they had left so early in the morning to make it on time, John had to get out and go into the back of the car in order to wake them.

Harry had left the newly-named Hedwig with John so as to act in case John wanted to talk or send things to the boys since there were school owls for if the boys wanted to contact John.

So it was a decidedly un-groggy John - in the kids' opinion - that led the boys to where platform 9 ¾ was, all the while the wolves were following invisibly behind them. Immediately the boys' tiredness had all but disappeared when John had walked into - and through - the column in the station. They both stood there, with their mouths agape, when wondering if what they had seen was real or if it was a sleep-deprived hallucination.

They were answered in the form of John sticking his head _through_ _the wall_ and asking, "What are you waiting for? Come on, or you'll be late!" As if to punctuate the words said, the invisible Direwolves behind them had pressed the snout of their nose against each of their charges' back, making said charges have to step forward. The head attached to the wall disappeared to let the odd quartet through, and through the quartet went.

Harry and Kevin couldn't help the gasp that escaped their mouths when they spotted the impressive red steam engine on the other side, and finding themselves amongst a new, busy platform. Both of the boys said at the same time, "I love magic." Then they had grinned at each other.

John had called out to the two standing around, "You'll have to step away, boys, wouldn't want to be bowled over by others coming through the archway." They both had nodded, dutifully following John out of the way of the archway. They had both looked behind themselves, to check that they were fully out of the way, to see what the archway actually was.

Inlaid of the brick wall was an archway that appeared to lead to a dead end, as only a brick further was another wall of brick. In the semicircular part, again a depression in the otherwise smooth brick wall, was a sign that proudly stated, "Platform 9 ¾" in bold lettering.

The three, plus two invisible, beings had then stepped over to the train the boys had to take in order to get to Hogwarts.

Harry and Kevin looked at the impressive train, and its many carriages, with mixed feelings. The train symbolized many things for the two; it meant an adventure, it meant a chance to learn how to harness their newfound gifts, it also meant leaving the only father figure either boy had ever known behind. Having seen the last thought clearly shown on the boys' faces, John had given a - to him - reassuring smile.

John had bent his knees down, and enveloped the two boys each in a bear hug. After he had let go, and rested one hand on each of the youth's shoulder, he told them, "You'll be fine. Just remember to stick together, no matter what House you end up in, and be polite. I don't care if the other person insults even me, just kill them with kindness. Remember, it is a lot more satisfying to see a person stew in their own frustrations than to see them as a bloody paste." The boys then gave dual grossed-out looks, and it made John smile, "Yes, it is gross. Now look at the bright side, you both have the chance to make some new friends! Make as many as you can, too, just make sure that they are trustworthy, proper friends. I don't want you both being used because of your fame or my fortune. Understand?" He gained two nods, and he continued, "Good, do you have your Blackfruit for the train ride?" Again two nods, "Good, now run along before the train pulls out of the station, and be good!"

He had to yell the last part because of the boys panic, they had hurried onto the train, hauling their (thankfully lightened by John) trunks. It had made John smile at the sight of two small, eleven year old boys carry trunks that were supposed to be heavier and bigger than them like they had weighed nothing.

John then sighed, watching the train pull out of the station. And, despite being with the boys via Artemis and Anubis, it wasn't the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret section of John's lab, John's various helpers had been working on putting together a very small one-man spaceship. Basically John had only enough room for a single human child of the age of fourteen to sixteen, a single FrameShift drive, a single sublight engine, one technological version of a communication relay, a long and short range scanner, a cloaking device, and only two power reactors. There was an outlet that led from power generation to the seat just in case the Blacklight avatar needed some biomass production for whatever reason.

He had named the ship _Voyager 1_ , and had plans to make many, many more. His plan was for this one ship to test a theory that had been bugging him constantly ever since he had learned of it. He had deemed that time to be a satisfactory time in order to test the theory, seeing as there weren't many things going on at the time for him.

The theory was: because the universe is supposedly infinite, then it would stand to reason that if one were to travel in one direction far enough, then they would start to see similarities to their own universe. If traveled far enough, then one would enter an area that was the exact replica of the original starting point. But because the universe is infinite, then there would be infinite possibilities added onto it. For example, if John were to travel far enough he might be able to find an exact replica of where he originally started (Earth), save for the fact that on the moon there was a rock that looked like the exact replica of Harry's face.

Based on this theory, he added his own that was basically the teleportation device the original John had been working on actually worked, it just transported him so far away, that he ended up in a sort of "parallel dimension".

He couldn't wait to test it.

It was one of the reasons why he had chosen to use BQECs and Home Trees to link up all of himself, because if he were to use any of the Electromagnetic spectrum, then it would take far too long for any information to be received on either end. Take visible light, it would have take years for him to contact himself when it was only a few light years away. With BQECs, distance didn't really factor into the equation of lag.

He was quite proud of his Biological Quantum Entanglement Communication.

The only real downside to using the BQECs were that he had to have "hubs" like a primitive telephone network so that he could have more than just two things linked together. That, and the BQECs were about the size of a small mammal, so for things like insects, he had to rely on the old fashioned electromagnetic spectrum to transfer data, and it took a lot of space that normally a brain would have to house his consciousness.

They minor issues, though, especially the second last one, because he would have used the electromagnetic spectrum anyway to have a better swarming 'mentality'.

On the human version of John's way home, the helpers had finished their duty, and merged together to create a fifteen year old version of John to pilot the _Voyager_.

The younger-looking version of John had then sat in the pilot's seat, cloaked the ship, then headed into Darkspace using the sublight engines so as not to accidentally blow up something important when traveling with the Frameshift. The younger John was then renamed to Captain Y.J.M. of the _Voyager 1_.

* * *

When John had made it back home, he had stopped at the blue Home Tree to gather some biomass to replace what he will lose eventually. Now significantly heavier, he had went down into his lab to continue his work with his team that the ECDC had given him to help run his level five lab.

He had unlocked the "airlock" type room attached to his lab, and inside the thoroughly sanitized airlock, had donned the biohazard suit that was expected of a human to wear in such a situation.

He had then greeted his co-workers that were already working in the lab, namely Dr.s Natalie Goshawk and Victor Schwartz, and had started in on his various tasks that were demanded of him, the best in the world of biology.

If others had known about all the various tasks John did simultaneously, he would then be dubbed the definition of multitasking. This was because while John went about completing the task of piloting the _Voyager 1_ , working in his biolab, controlling the BQEC network, and hunting down various life to add to his rapidly growing "databank" of DNA, he was also in the presence of his two sons in wolf form.

John was happy to be there to watch as his boys grew up, and to watch their innocence while it lasted. In John's opinion, there was nothing better than to see his family happy, and he had seen plenty of things in both his own long life, and all of his stolen memories.

On the other side, the worst things he had ever seen, was the suffering of children. That had been the original reason why he had followed Harry from the start, he had suddenly realized.

* * *

A large redheaded family was waiting outside of the platform so that the matriarch of them could make sure that her late friend's son found his way onto the platform safely. It was getting late, and she was about to announce her family's presence if she could not spot him soon, when finally she had. She spotted a boy with unkempt back hair, unexpectedly with another boy about the same age, and a man she did not recognize.

She was satisfied that the boy she recognised to be a miniature version of James had made it safely onto the platform, and that the man looked friendly, and got on well with the boys, so she had put it in the back of her mind to bring up at a later date with her husband. She then had herded her children onto the platform proper, and proceeded to go about the routine she normally did every year for the past Merlin only knew how long.

She was glad that it would only be another eight years till her youngest finally graduated Hogwarts and she didn't have to deal with all of the commotion that was a start-of-year chore. At that thought, she realized with motherly horror that she had given Percy Ron's lunch, and vice versa.

* * *

Kevin and Harry's eyes widened, recognizing the truth to their foster father's words. They then had hastily made their way to the closest train car to board. They had paid no mind to if Artemis and Anubis were following them, having had faith that they would follow.

Sure enough, after a short search, the odd group had found an empty compartment to enter into. They efficiently put away their belongings onto the racks, and had themselves a sit down. The seats available for them were surprisingly comfortable, but the two didn't really notice, and had started in on talking with each other to pass the time.

They had only spared a glance to the two Direwolves that suddenly became visible, lounging on the floor in the middle of the previously empty compartment, seemingly board.

When the train had finally gotten going, they had already finished donning their Hogwarts robes, and then there was a knock at the door. Kevin had said, "Come in," and so entered a boy with shockingly red hair, and had a rugged look about him.

Upon hearing the footsteps stop outside the compartment door, both of the wolves had with blinding speed stood at the ready, and had turned invisible, alerting the boys to the presence before there was even a hint, to the humans, as to the boy outside the door.

The redhead looked nervous, understandingly so with the expectant looks the two others were giving him. He had then bravely started, "C-can I hide in here? My brothers are looking for me, and I really do _not_ want to get caught by one of _them_." Kevin and Harry had agreed readily. The boy then had sat down, and the original two boys had assumed correctly that the still-invisible wolves had moved out of the way for him, and they did not trust the boy yet. After the boy had sat himself down, he had introduced himself, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasly, by the way." He had extended his hand expectantly, towards the Kevin, who was sitting opposite the redhead.

Kevin had taken the hand, and had responded in kind, "Hello, I'm Kevin, and the shy bloke beside me is Harry."

Harry had grinned at that, and had playfully punched Kevin in the arm, knocking the hand out of the way, only for Harry to grab Ron's hand in a tight grip and shook. "Nice to meet you," and had then turned his head to glare at Kevin, "I'm _not_ the shy one, so don't believe what this joker says."

That being said, they were interrupted by a lady pushing a trolley, and she had asked them, "Something off the trolley, dears?"

Ron had held up a sandwich, stating, "I'm all set." To which Kevin and Harry had nodded in agreement, holding up some odd foods that neither Ron, nor the lady with the trolley could identify. After the lady had continued onwards and Ron had opened up his sandwich, said boy had continued, "Corned beef! Mum _knows_ that I hate corned beef, why would she give it to me?"

Kevin had helpfully put in, "You said you had brothers earlier, maybe she just mixed up yours with theirs?" With a doubtful and downtrodden look on his face, he had continued, "If you really don't want to check with your brother, you can put a slice of blackfruit on it; blackfruit would surely make it taste good enough to eat."

Now the doubtful look was pointed at Kevin, "What's blackfruit?"

"Only the most delicious and filling thing you will ever taste. Here, try some." Harry had then proceeded to hand the redhead a slice of the mentioned fruit to try. He had not seen it, but the two wolves between them had gotten grins upon their face at the compliment Harry had unknowingly given John.

The suspicious and doubtful look on Ron's face had immediately changed when he had tasted the offered food. "I know, right?" Harry had grinned at the look.

"So d'you want some on your sandwich to make it edible?" Kevin had asked, and Ron had nodded.

After the short pause in getting the fruit slices onto the other boy's sandwich, the three had continued on eating.

It didn't take long for them to be interrupted again, this time in the form of a bushy haired girl that had asked if they had seen a toad that a boy named Neville had lost. They had said no, and the girl had continued onwards, being a good samaritan and searching for the toad.

So as to not be barged in on again, the occupants of the compartment had then closed the compartment door, in the hopes to not be interrupted again.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time the train had come to a stop at the right station, and the boys had made their way to where Hagrid was, and had gotten into one of the boats. Harry and Kevin were worried for a moment that Artemis and Anubis would not be able to follow them across the water.

Their fears were abated when Kevin had noticed, and pointed out to Harry, that there were slight distortions in the water around them, in the shape that they had recognised as where their familiar's paws would show. Harry had grinned and said, "I love magic." Kevin couldn't help the nod he gave if he had wanted to.

They were joined by a girl that was looking in the same place they were with a dreamy look about her, and she had given them an absent-minded nod in greeting. "Hello, I'm Harry, and this is Kevin," Harry felt the need to greet her.

Her eyes had snapped to the two, as if just realizing they were there. "Oh, hello. I'm Luna Lovegood." She gave a wide, delighted smile to the two, and had then turned back to where the dips in the water were. "Odd, that, the way they decided to not just float up above our heads."

With a curious look, Harry was about to ask what she meant, but before he could they were greeted by the presence of another girl entering the boat. Kevin had recognised her as the one looking for Neville's toad. He had then asked, "Did he end up finding his toad?" At her inquisitive look to him, he clarified, "Neville's toad was lost."

She smiled and nodded proudly, "Yes, though we had to ask an upper year to do a Summoning Charm in order to get him back."

The conversation was cut short when the quartet of eleven-year-olds had heard Hagrid's mighty voice ring out across the water, "Heads down." The brown-haired girl and Kevin had immediately ducked their heads down to the intimidating man's loud voice.

Harry and Luna had shared a brief smile of amusement at the other's expense, and Harry had asked, "Why are you ducking?"

"Because we were told to," Came the brunet girl's immediate answer.

Luna had responded with, "Did you see the size of the man that said it? If I were his size, I'd have to duck too, but I'm just an eleven-year-old girl." Harry had snickered quietly when the other girl and Kevin's heads popped up, both supporting blushing faces. Harry had earned himself a glare from the girl, and pain in the form of a playful punch to the shoulder from Kevin.

"Shutup," Kevin had mumbled, embarrassed.

It appeared that the brunet girl was not embarrassed enough to forgo some of her habit, though. She had responded to Kevin's murmur with a hastily hissed, "Language!" Like a mother would scold her son.

Kevin did not like that; he did not like it at all. The girl was saved from a rather sarcastically polite reply from Kevin when they had made it to their destination, and Luna announcing this fact, "We're here!"

It was said happily, and Kevin had just given her a look with only a single raised eyebrow. Harry was just smiling amusedly, too focused on getting out of the boat, and helping the Luna out after he had.

* * *

 **A/N: So I just realized that this had gotten onto five and a half pages of writing, and decided to end it there. Wouldn't want it to go on too long.**

 **That said, yes I changed Luna to being in the same year as Harry, mainly because she is my favourite character. I don't plan on having Hermione or Ron as main characters in this, because I think that it would get too much like canon if I were to have them in there.**

 **I'm still wondering on where to place Harry, Kevin, and Luna, though. I have an idea as to where, so I might place them all there, but… Yeah I might change it. I'm thinking blue.**

 **Anyway, a review caught my attention, and I agree wholeheartedly. They suggested that I should keep the "Golden Trio" type thing, and have them all look similar to each other. So the third person would have eyes like one, and hair like the other. And, another review suggested that the third person could get a wolf for themselves, and to that I say… you will see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To clarify, John's mind works like this: there is John, the consciousness/the hivemind that all of Blacklight infected material follows, avatars made up of Blacklight infected biomass, the Home Trees/Black Trees that house communication networks, homing beacons, and neural networks so as to help John the consciousness "think". There are many types of Blacklight avatars. There is the one that** _ **can**_ **house neural networks that act like ram for John and basically support that avatar, with BQECs, and then there are those that do not have enough room for neural networks as well as BQECs, so they only have BQECs so that they can only be "remotely" controlled. Then there are those that don't have room for either, and these are swarming-type Blacklight avatars that depend on multiple to complete a task, as well as needing the old version of using the electromagnetic spectrum for communication. The third type of avatar would normally be controlled by a "relay" type of avatar to relay instruction to the otherwise brainless swarmm which could be either the first or second type of avatar depending. Hope that made sense.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Captain Young J. Mercer, the pilot of the _Voyager 1_ and one of John's many avatars took entertainment from his consciousness back on Earth while he was piloting through DarkSpace. He briefly entertained the idea of accidentally running into some idle Reapers while he traveled, but he was disappointed to note that nothing was showing on the scans so far. It was expected in Darkspace to have absolutely nothing around, but it was still eery to have nothing around, not even light from distant stars, and he still had to conduct the scans every now and again, just to be sure he didn't have a running into something type of accident. It would be bad. Well, bad for _them_.

It took a while, relatively speaking, for the fifteen-year-old avatar to finally come across something of significance. Out in Darkspace, his scans had picked up readings of there being a small solar system. He had dropped out of the Frameshift, having arrived at the area in question, and his eyes had widened when he looked at the planet.

It was a solar system of only two planets, and upon closer inspection, looked like everything was frozen in time. The star didn't move, the planets weren't orbiting the star, nothing. There was no movement. The larger red planet looked volatile enough that John guessed that it didn't naturally support life, and the 'moon' that was orbiting it was very Earth-like, and John assumed that there would have been plenty of naturally occurring life, as it was what was labeled a "garden world."

Just to be sure, though, John had entered into the orbit of the larger planet to scan it. He had found some technology on the planet, on the light side of the planet, which led John to believe that there was intelligent life.

Captain Mercer maneuvered the ship so that he could get a visual of the area he had detected the tech. The sight he was treated to was beautiful. A city in a glass dome was set in a niche of mountains, all the while the star cast a golden hue on the picture. Above the main city was a smaller city, outside of the dome.

He looked at where his ship was supposed to be casting a shadow, but it wasn't. It appeared as if the entire scene was taken out of time. And for all John knew, it had been. He had resolved to have Captain Mercer fly a ways away from the planet, and pull energy from the reactors.

Captain Mercer powered up the reactors, pulled enough energy from them to create biomass, and then started building a space-faring Home Tree. He placed enough biomass in the new Home Tree to run actively without interruption for the next thousand years. And seeing as there was no way for the tree to create any more energy in Darkspace with only an out-of-time solar system nearby, it had to remain mostly idle, with only the beacon aspect of the tree active.

It wouldn't due to loose the newfound anomaly immediately after he had found it.

The Captain of _Voyager 1_ had then continued onward into the same direction he had been traveling, not knowing that he had stumbled onto the home planet of the last timelord, in another "universe".

* * *

Harry, Kevin and Luna were content with listening to the other students speculate on what they thought the sorting would entail. "It's true then, what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts." Apparently, some people liked to ruin Harry's piece. The three turned in the direction of the owner's voice, and were met with the sight of a boy with blonde hair, and two gorillas of boys that were behind him.

As soon as the boy had said it, whispers had broken out amongst the other prospective students. Harry had sighed in resignation at being found out, but he figured that it would have happened eventually. The boy had then continued with, "This is Crabbe, and this is Goyal." He had then stepped up to Harry and had introduced himself, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at the James Bond type introduction, and newly identified Malfoy's eyes had narrowed at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask your name, as you don't have any Wizarding Family traits, you must be a mudblood." Then the boy had completely dismissed him as important, turning his head to look back at Harry, who had a carefully neutral mask on. "You'll soon find out that some are better than others, Potter. I can help you there." The blond had then proceeded to proffer his hand in a shake.

Before Kevin could comment, Harry had turned back to the blonde boy, and had smiled grandly, taking the boy's hand in a too-hard grip. Acting completely oblivious of the various gaspes that permeated the hall, and the boy's pain, he had replied with, "Well, hello Malfoy, pleasure to meet you! But, I'm afraid that you had just insulted my long-time friend and brother, assuming that he was a - what did you call him? - mudblood." Here Harry had let go of the boy's hand, and the blonde had started to rub the hand with the other, to alleviate some of the pain. And, Harry's face had dropped the false cheer, and in its place was a saddened face. "So, I'm afraid that I cannot accept your help, as you hadn't the ability to recognise the good sort from the bad. I guess I'll have to make do with figuring that out for myself."

Malfoy had then stepped away from Harry, and Harry had called to him again, "Oh, and Malfoy?" He had waited for the boy to look at him again, and Harry continued, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult any friend of mine." Malfoy had then nodded vigorously, with wide eyes.

Unknown to Harry, Artemis and Anubis had turned visible briefly beside Harry, and if you didn't have your attentions on Harry, you wouldn't have seen it. As most of the students had been looking at Malfoy when he had said it, they didn't notice.

It was then that Harry had felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see the Witch that had met them earlier, Professor Minerva McGonagall. She had then said, "We are ready for you now." Then she had proceeded to lead those present into the Great Hall.

Absently, Harry had noticed that the brunet from earlier, whom Harry still had not gotten the name of, had said some fact about the ceiling, quoting the book _Hogwarts: A History_.

Harry and Kevin were shocked with the rest of the first years when the Sorting Hat had begun to sing. The only things they really had taken note of was that the sorting took a very long time, and some specific people were in houses. Of the people Harry knew, Kevin was sorted first, "Entwistle, Kevin," and he had gone off to Ravenclaw with the holler of the Sorting Hat. Next was "Granger, Hermione," the brunet girl that seemed to Harry as the bossy type. She had then gone to Gryffindor. Then was the dreamy-eyed girl "Lovegood, Luna," That had been sorted into Ravenclaw. In no time at all, his name was called by the stern Witch beside the stool, "Potter, Harry."

As if someone had pressed the "mute" button on a remote, everyone in the hall had quietened, then there was a flurry of noise, whispered about the boy-who-lived. Harry had kept the stairs and murmurings out of his focus, and then had dutifully made his way to where the stool was. The hat was placed on his head, and all of the outside noise was drowned out.

With some creepiness, and some revelations about himself that Harry would rather not have had, he was then declared to be in the Ravenclaw house.

Harry had eagerly yanked off the hat from his head, and had quickly made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Abruptly the stunned silence was broken by the applause of students, the loudest of which was from the Ravenclaw table. He absently noticed the occasional touch from his invisible first friend, and was eased by the fact that through all of this time, he still had Anubis. He was comforted by the thought that through anything, Anubis would still be with him.

Harry had sat beside his brother of one month, and on his other side was the girl Luna Lovegood. He absently noted where the rest of the students were placed, and that Anubis was behind him, his back to him. He assumed correctly that Artemis was to his left, behind Kevin.

Before the feast, Dumbledore had stood to say a few words, "Before we begin, I would like to say that some students have a particularly dangerous and rare familiar called a Direwolf. Now for your safety I ask you to never, EVER confront these beasts if they are angry, and to get the owner of these beasts to do it for you." At that point, Anubis and Artemis had become visible, startling the people around Harry and Kevin, and bringing themselves attention. "And there they are! Though, I must admit, I did not know that there would be more than one, nor did I realize that they could turn invisible!" He had smiled benignly to Kevin and Harry, both of whom had turned in their seat to scratch behind the ears of their respective familiar.

After the short speech, the food appeared on the table, making the students look on in awe, then dig in when their stomachs had reminded them to eat. At the Ravenclaw table, discussion revolved mainly around asking Harry and Kevin questions about the Direwolves they found themselves in possession of.

Most importantly, to the Ravens, was how they came about owning or taming one. When Harry was asked, he had said, "I was at the tree I like to read at, in the forest where I used to live, when Anubis had approached me. We had then met up there every time I had went to read, and eventually, he had followed me back to my relatives'. I didn't even know he was a Direwolf at the time, and it was only when Hagrid had told me that I knew."

When Kevin was asked, he had said, "I was introduced to Artemis by our foster father Dr. Mercer. I don't know where he had found her, and I don't know where he had gotten her, as he wouldn't say, and I didn't even know she _was_ a Direwolf when we were introduced. She had just taken to follow me around after we had been introduced."

The rest of the night went by in a haze, with more questions, on both sides, and then being led to the Ravenclaw dormitories. The boys were on one side, and the girls on the other side of Ravenclaw tower. The boys dormitories were laid out by two to a room and shower per year, and Harry and Kevin were pleased to note that they would be sharing a room, instead of with someone they did not know.

But that didn't mean they wouldn't make other friends.

* * *

The only thing John had taken note was of special interest was in the next day was in the potions class after lunch. The teacher - pardon - _instructor_ of the class was in John's opinion one of gross abuse of power, and unbecoming of the position he held.

The first thing the _man_ \- John had thought that sarcastically - had done was insult Harry for being related to a man. In John's opinion, harming Harry or Kevin was one of the worst things someone could do to him, in any way. And John could tell, from Anubis' view, that the man was slowly grating on Harry's normally cool demeanor. He didn't know how the man was doing it, but he was getting past Harry's defences, and some impressive defences at that. He had seen Harry be insulted and ridiculed from his own blood, yet this man whom Harry had never met was getting under his skin so quickly.

Throughout the period, Anubis had given warning growls whenever the poor excuse of an _instructor_ had done something unsavory. Anubis was in a smaller form, sitting atop the worktable Harry was using to make his potion, using magic to effect his weight so as not to break the flimsy-looking table.

Only a little bit before Harry himself had blown his fuse, John had had enough. Anubis had dropped his invisibility, and jumped off of the table, growing until his "normal" size and standing in an aggressive stance on the floor. With a wide-eyed _instructor_ in front of him, he had changed state to his "Angry mode" as he began moving forwards. Eventually, to add effect, he let the blood red of his coat to pool towards the floor, spreading outwards. Where the "blood" touched any organic matter, it had dissolved into becoming more "blood". Artemis did not join in, instead she had only decloaked and watched from where she was on the table, but the blue on her coat had flickered like water droplets in the rain.

John had felt an intrusion in where the mind of Anubis should have been, and instead was a BQEC and some greymatter to better control the avatar that was Anubis. Internally, John had smirked, and he sent many an image as to the various ways the _instructor_ could be _played with_ by Anubis.

Suddenly it had made sense, then, how the _man_ had been able to get under the boy's skin. But, that thought was placed on hold in the presence of more important matters to attend to.

With the over stimulation of John's wicked imagination-spawned-images, the man had then became more frightened, and there was a distinct smell providing the evidence of the man's fear. Then Harry had to do the _right thing_ and cut John's fun short. "Anubis! That's quite enough!" _No, no it was not,_ John had thought angrily. But he complied anyway. Besides, if Harry could be seen calling off one of the most powerful beings known, then that would be a helluva headline. That, and he needed to keep the guise of having control over the beast, otherwise he would have to be forced to live up to the Direwolf name and destroy the castle in a natural-disaster-type event.

Anubis had turned to Harry at mention of its name, but then had snapped around and snapped his jaws in the _instructor_ 's face, as a final warning. Then, Anubis had returned his original couloring, and padded back to Harry, all the while sucking up the "blood" that was on the floor. When the blood was picked up, and the organic pieces were placed back without any noticeable difference, the _instructor_ had finally snapped out of his shock, and had declared the class dismissed.

Harry couldn't help but to add to the man's retreating back, "Oh, and Professor? It would be best if you didn't insult my friends and family, as some would take offence to such things."

* * *

 **A/N: It's a shorter one, I know, but I couldn't really think of anything to add to this chapter that wouldn't make it too long. Now, I'm fueled by Reviews, so please, please do so!**

 **I'm thinking of another crossover, and no it will not be Doctor Who, and that will be the only time (no pun intended) an aspect of Doctor Who will be involved in the story. Sorry to disappoint all you Doctor Who fans. Who am I kidding? It was done** _ **on purpose**_ **for** _ **that specific reason**_ **.**

 **I'm evil, I really am.**

 **Oh, and I just realized that… two chapters ago would be the sorting, but it was actually in this chapter. Oh, well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Does anyone else realize how terrifying it is that a** _ **sapient fudging virus**_ **is spreading across universes? I mean, it was bad enough when it** _ **was contained to only manhattan**_ **, but how do you quarantine this thing? It's spanning the multiverse! It would be any CDC's worst nightmare, and at its current state a single cell of Blacklight could probably take out an entire planet, let alone spread to others.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Voyager 1_ had finally passed googolplex metres of space, the theorized amount of distance it would take in order for someone to start seeing multiverse-type phenomena. In this case, he had stumbled onto a milky-way type galaxy, which looked promising. Then John had ordered for the Captain of the _Voyager 1_ to go to where this galaxy's "Earth" _should_ be.

On the way, Captain Y.J. Mercer stopped by a solar system with three stars, in order for him to refuel he had then used the FrameShift technology embedded in his small fighter/explorer class ship. He was in the process of doing this action, when he noticed a distress signal coming from a nearby ship.

It made his job a helluva lot easier for him if the intelligent species was already space-faring.

Captain Y.J. Mercer had a few options available to him, and he had asked the advice of John. He had originally been equipped for having semi-intelligence, so as to not need a constant feed from John, for if time, relative to him, was different than that of John. He had been directed to hail them, thankfully this race had used English when they had sent the distress, "This is Captain Young Mercer, of the _Voyager 1_ , I hear your call. What is the issue?"

His response was curt, to the point, and filled with relief, "We are too heavy in the ass, and heading straight to the desert planet nearby. Engines are shot, and we are burning up on re-entry. We are a passenger transport vessel. Please respond." It was a female voice, and he could tell just from the voice that she was about to do something about the weight issue, that would have weighed heavy on a normal person's conscience for years.

"...Understood, Ma'am, I am about to take control of your vessel, please release all controls." He didn't wait for a reply before he used the FrameShift tech on his own ship to surround the other's. Then he had decreased the weight relative to the planet, and had begun to move the massive, in comparison to his own, ship out of the re-entry trajectory. He had then placed the larger ship into a geosynchronous orbit of the desert planet they were about to crash-land on.

"How in the hell did you do that?!" The woman on the other side of his comm "line" demanded.

He ignored the question, "Is this the Captain speaking, or the pilot?"

There was a short pause, then, "This is the docking pilot, the rest of the crew had died on the way down, save the Captain. He is still in stasis."

"Well, congratulations, you have now been promoted to Acting Captain of your ship," He said gravely, without any emotion, then, "What is your name, and the name of the ship I just saved?"

"My name's Carolyn Fry, of the _Hunter-Gratzner_ ," Came her shaky reply, signifying that she was finally realizing the significance of what was happening.

"Okay, Carolyn, I'm going to need you to wake your Captain, and check on the status of your passengers. Can you do that for me?" He tried to keep his voice calm, and have Fry _not_ panic. He tried to calm Fry by getting her to do something useful, to keep her mind off of the milk that wasn't even spilled. He had imagined her nodding, as there was no reply, and he had heard her move out of the cockpit of the ship, her forgetting to even shut off the comm.

It was a tense minute before a new voice filtered through the comm unit, it was a male, tired, and pained voice. "This is Captain Hunter Gratzner of the _Hunter-Gratzner_ , I'm told you had saved the lives of everyone on board this ship, and the ship itself. Is this true? If so, to whom do I owe my thanks?"

"This is Captain Young J. Mercer of the _Voyager 1_. Yes, it is true. Now I'm not a frigate-class ship, I am merely an exploration/fighter class, so I'm afraid I cannot post a rescue in that sense." He had heard a weighted sigh from the other man, but before the other could talk, he continued, "But, I am a doctor in many different fields, and I do have the necessary know-how to attend to any wounds the passengers might have had inflicted, I can get the materials to make repairs, and my ship can power yours if it is needed. That being said, permission to board, Captain?"

"Granted," Was the confused, short reply. With the conformation, Young then began a type of docking procedure with the _Hunter-Gratzner_. Honestly, who names a ship after _themselves_?

"I'm going to need you to open the cargo bay, Captain, and you're going to need to depressureize the room unless you want to lose a lot of air." Without a verbal reply, and in little time, the cargo doors opened, and Young directed his boat into the larger ship. The doors closed behind him, and he waited for the pressure to return to nominal before he released his hatch, and stepped out of his fighter. By the time he had exited the fighter-class vessel, there was what he assumed to be the remaining crew members.

Whom he assumed to be the Captain was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, with a full on "tough" guise, the way that he had a visible wound leaking blood from his shoulder. Young sighed, wondering why human males insisted on using this self-destructive guise, in any dimension he had ever been in. It made sense with the Krogan, but not much for other races, really. The only sign of surprise the two crew members had given at seeing a fifteen-year-old boy climb out of the ship was the widening of eyes and the raising of eyebrows.

Young had given the captain of the large ship a stern look, and pointed to where he should sit down. Then, it looked like Young took a package of medical supplies out of his fighter, when in reality he had hastily made the equivalent to medigel with his biology, making sure to retract any of himself from the material, like he had done with the blackfruit.

In essence, the applicator looked like a big needle, and upon sight of it, Captain Hunter had shuddered. Young had rolled his eyes, displaying John's emotion of the topic clearly on his face, and wondered again why men would brave out the injury, but would show signs of pain when getting the treatment. It didn't make sense to John, and he just called it up to humans being weird.

Clearly it had been too long since John had been human himself because he didn't understand some of the basic human nature; despite remembering when he was human, it wasn't the same as _being_ human.

With the bastardisation of a mad-scientist's needle in hand, he calmly walked over to where the Captain of the ship was, and had then had started in on repairing the damage. As he was playing doctor, he began asking questions about the state of the ship, and how the ship was run. He was also asking anything between how the ship's systems ran to asking after the passengers onboard. He had asked if there were any high-risk personnel, to which the Captain had looked at him suspiciously, and had demanded some questions of him in turn.

Young had then responded in kind, "My ship is capable of taking out an entire solar system, I need to know if I can have it rest here with the safety of the normal defenses, or if I have to add an autopilot to orbit the nearest star so that it isn't stolen. I'm asking after your ship systems so that I can get the best idea of how it runs, so that I can repair it and send you on your way in the least amount of time. I'm also going to have to gather a materials list, so that those repairs can be conducted. Basically I'm playing field medic with more than just your health, and I have to be secure in the knowledge that a no-good soldier will end up taking my morphine stash for himself." At mention of morphine, he had gestured with his empty hand to his fighter. "Understand now?" Captain Hunter had nodded his head, and then there were no more protests to his questions.

After taking care of the health needs of the crew, and checking on the status of the passengers, he had continued on to look at the machinery of the ship. He made a mental list of the things he needed to fix the ship, including the hull ruptures that the crew hadn't noticed, and then went to his ship. He had told the captain he would be back in an hour with the required materials, and he had left at that.

When it was all said and done, the repairs had taken a total of several of Earth's rotation, and he had set the remaining crew to go about their route. When Young had then found a normalish planet to settle down on, John couldn't help but think of what would have happened if Young had not intervened. Because there will always be the parallel dimension that he had not been there to catch the _Hunter-Gratzner_ fall, no matter how many multiverse travels he had had.

* * *

John was happy to have Harry going through a "normal school life" just like any other student. Well, aside from the sares. He was not, however, happy with the way the teachers had conducted Hallowe'en. Seriously, who would give kids candy for a dinner feast? He was happy to note that his boys were responsible enough to wait to only have a reasonable amount of candy, _after_ they had some normal food, unlike the Weasley boy over at the Gryffindor table.

And don't get him started on the whole Troll Incident. It made John seriously consider taking his kids out of the School and teaching them magic himself, or sending them off to a different school entirely. Seriously, who would separate the students out like that in a crisis? Wouldn't you want to keep them in one place? And, there was the issue of both Hufflepuff and Slytherin commons being in the dungeons _where the troll was supposed to be_.

Then his boys had to get all heroic when they noticed that one o0f the students, Luna Lovegood, wasn't with the group, and they had heard she had been in the bathroom for the past little while after a group of students had _foolishly insulted_ the girl _,_ by questioning _her sanity_ , of all things. Personally, John just thought that the girl was a genius, and thought on a completely abstract and different way than all of the other students. She was just too above their level for them to understand her. It made John want to go out and hug the girl, to cheer her up. After all, he knew what it was like to be at the top tier of intelligence, where it was most lonely.

When the four had reached where they suspected the girl to be in, they were all quite surprised by what they had found, and not at all unimpressed. Instead of screaming for her life, and a giant smelly troll swinging a club trying to hit her, she was calmly seated on the floor, the troll opposite her, with her patiently explaining the rules of some wizarding game John didn't care to get the name of.

"Are you alright Luna?" She had just continued to explain the rules to the troll, but had shook her head violently. The gesture had escaped the troll, but John had gotten the meaning. She was stalling, and she didn't know how long it would work until the troll lost interest and just used its club on her.

Artemis had then stepped into the scene, and had, quicker than the eye could see, launched herself at the troll. The troll had seen her coming, though, and had attempted to bat her aside with the force of its hand. The attempt had failed, however, because instead of the normal, solid wolf that was Artemis, she had changed into a fluid form that resembled water in all but what it did.

Wherever the troll had touched the "water" it had painlessly and seamlessly dissolved into more "water". The trio of humans didn't know this, but John had thought that mimicking the "grey dust effect" when there was a case of rogue nanites was more scary than if Artemis or Anubis were to attack like normal wolves. He was not wrong.

In all but several seconds, all that was left of the previously monstrous-sized troll was a puddle of "water". Luna had wisely stepped as far away from the fluid as possible, and had managed to not get any of the stuff on her. Then, the "water" had reformed into the intimidating look that was Artemis in "angry mode".

John was still on the topic of how in the _five levels of biohazard containment_ \- the virus equivalent of hell - the young black haired, blue eyed girl had managed to stall a troll with _words_. Kill them with kindness, indeed.

He really liked the girl, and planned on giving her a "little gift" to keep her company later on.

John had laughed out loud, in his lab, when four oblivious teachers had come upon them, and had only sent them on to their commons. He would have to keep in mind that Luna could lie so well, though, as she had effectively came up with a _not entirely untrue_ version of events that didn't include a Direwolf eating a troll.

He had thought it again, and he would continue to think that the girl was _**dangerously**_ brilliant.

* * *

 **A/N: So, it's a shorter chapter, with little in way of H.P. content, but there** _ **is**_ **a lot of what happened to** _ **Voyager 1**_ **and Captain Young. Basically, he just entered into the** _ **Chronicles of Riddick**_ **uni. We** _ **might**_ **touch more on that later, but first I should have John explore the universe he found himself in, and see what was happening there. I think I might have the Mass Effect universe still ingrained in the HP uni. Maybe. Kinda. Yeah, maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I tried to come up with a reason as to why Luna had black hair instead of dirty blond, seeing as her parents were supposed to be both blond.**

 **(Spoilers: I do not own Star Trek and its various goodness, [and belatedly] nor do I own anything Riddick and Doctor Who, either. With the exception of a Doctor Who travel mug.)**

 **I'm also sorry in advance if I get anything wrong for a particular country, and I probably will if I write about your country. This is because I've lived in Canada all my life, and hadn't actually** _ **been**_ **there myself. Something I would like to do is travel, actually.**

* * *

Chapter 9

John was very curious about something, well, many things, but specifically he was wondering if the universe he was in had the equivalent of the Reapers, or if in fact there _were_ Reapers and the Relay Network was intact. It was a curiosity he had to address, so he had sent out a few more Voyager class vessels, to scout out the Milky Way galaxy. He briefly wondered if any of the current human governments noticed the _bloody spaceships_ leaving their planet.

He doubted it.

Regardless if they did, he doubted they could do anything about it. John had seeded this planet well, and he suspected the only way to get rid of him was if they had destroyed themselves in the process. Even then it would be a lesson of futility, as he had already seeded other places, and if absolutely need be, he could set up his main consciousness in Darkspace.

Seeing as he had, in fact, proven one of the multiverse theories, he had chosen to send a few other Voyager class vessels spreading outward from his original starting point. He had decided to, for the time being, make the standard to dictate the direction and units of where the other universes were by using the first one he had found as a base. He had decided to use basic three dimensional coordinates to refer to certain positions, with a scale of googolplex metres.

Using the center of the universe he had arrived in as the origin, John had designated where he had sent _Voyager 1_ as positive y, he had sent five others in the directions of -1 googolplex metres [Y], -1 and 1 googolplex metres [X], and -1 and 1 googolplex metres [Z].

For example of where he had found the anomaly that was the strange out-of-time solar system in Darkspace was at .0005*10^10^100. metres [Y] from the centre of his new home galaxy.

Speaking of the anomaly, he was wary of doing anything with it, because he had no clue what led the solar system to the state it was and he had sort-of promised himself not to do a test like the one that led him to his position in the first place. He considered messing with the out of time solar system one such experiment. He simply didn't have enough know-how to adequately deal with time - yet.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was sitting in the common room of Ravenclaw tower looking out of the nearby window into the starry night sky. She had a wondrous, dreamy look on her face, and she was playing with her black hair, previously blonde. She was writing a letter when her ink bottle had spilled over onto her hair, and had given her the idea to try changing her hair coulor.

She always did like the stars, and on a clear night like that night, they could be seen quite clearly. She had always been her most creative when she had witness to the vastness that was a clear night sky, but that night her quite ingenious mind was thinking of other things than the next jewlery she should make.

No, her mind was on the Direwolves that were supposedly at the beck and call of Harry and Kevin.

She knew the wolves were not chained to the will of Harry and Kevin, despite what popular belief was. She suspected that Anubis didn't _belong_ to Harry, nor did Artemis _belong_ to Kevin, and in fact it was more the other way around. She thought that the wolves had simply taken a liking to their respective boy, and had decided to follow them around and if need be, protect them.

While on the topic of the wolves, she had gotten the oddest feeling from the - she suspected sapient level of - intelligent animals. It was as if her magical instincts were confused. And of all the things that Luna had questioned, never was magic one of them.

These beings made her question magic, because she had taken it as fact that magic never got confused. It _knew_ , almost like a living thing would remember, something instinctively. If she was wrong about that part of magic, then what else could she have been wrong about?

The mixed signals confused her slightly, too, but only for a moment. Her instincts told her that, somehow, she had gotten the attentions of the beasts, and that the beasts were impressed. But on the other hand, they told her that it was not a good idea to have the attentions of such powerful creatures.

The power part of them was strange, too, because unlike a normal magical or muggle beast, they only had a set amount of ability and she could discern that ability. It was what made her family so good at finding new magical animals, and living from the experience. They were famous for it. But with these wolves, they changed, and almost constantly.

She had met a dragon once, and she was happy to note that she hadn't wanted to eat her, and if she were to compare the dragon's net power to one of the wolves, she would say that the wolves, on average, would win. Then there was the moment after Artemis had killed the troll she had been delaying, and when she had taken the reading again, it was as if the wolf had _added_ the troll's net power to its own.

She knew one thing for sure, though, and that was they were not wolves, not in the slightest. She didn't buy into the guise the "wolves" were putting up - acting like pet dogs really - and had seen past that, as she was wont to do. It was what led her to the thoughts she had had.

She had stayed in that position, eventually watching as the sky brightened, and it clouded over, probably to rain. Her mind was not limited to just the resident "Direwolves", and had wandered to a great many topics, and taken a great many different paths that a normal mind would not be able to follow.

Her thought process was interrupted when she had overheard a conversation nearby, "How did she end up in Ravenclaw, anyway? Look at her, she's just staring off into space! I'll bet that the hat just couldn't place her anywhere, even the "House of the Loyal", so it had to place her here." There was some snickering amongst the group, and Luna had thought it funny, considering what the Hat had _actually_ said. It was a tossup between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, really. "D'you think she can even hear us? Or d'you think she's still in the land where all those silly creatures exist." There was more snickering, and some outright laughing. Oh, how children could be cruel.

"Hey Luna, are you coming to breakfast? It's getting close by, wouldn't want to miss it, would you?" It was asked by Harry, and she had looked right toward him, with her bright, protruding blue eyes that gave her a constant surprised look. Which she took full and unabashed advantage of constantly.

"Oh? Sure, I'll go to breakfast," She had said it in her normal dreamy tone, as if her mind was really elsewhere. Which, in reality was only half true. Half of her mind was working on analysing the situation that she had found herself in.

Harry Potter, wizarding celebrity, had asked after her health, and had completely ignored the group that was previously making fun of her. In fact, it seemed as if Harry was making it a point to completely ignore the group that was making fun of her. She thought it was an effective, and politely silent, way of letting them know what he thought of their actions.

After that, it was normal for the three to be found with each other, and it was a one-time saying that had caught them the Trio of Eagles. The rest of the first term had gone on uneventfully, save for the normal teenage drama that a boarding school from ages eleven to seventeen would have.

Harry and Kevin had opted to go home on the train for christmas, as it would be the family of three's first holiday together. Well, plus any of John's coworkers that lived at the house to work with John in his lab. The boys had taken to calling John father, and had been looking forward to going home.

 _Home,_ such an odd thought for Harry, as he had only ever had his relatives', or the place he goes for quiet. It was an odd thought, but it was comforting nonetheless to finally have a home.

He was brought out of his musings when the car they were in pulled up to the now-familiar sight of his home. It was an impressive sight, and the first time Harry had seen it, he had thought that they were lost, as surely they could not be living _here_. But they were.

It was Christmas morning when Harry was rudely woken by an over-excitable Kevin. "  
It's Christmas morning! Come on, get up, it's christmas!" had been yelled at him, all the while the perpetrator of such a loud voice had then proceeded to _jump onto his bed_ to try and get him up _that way_.

Kevin's efforts were not in vain, and they had brought a tired groan from the sleepy boy. "What time is it?" Harry's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Kevin had still heard him clearly enough. Harry had not gotten a reply.

With a very long, drawn out, and tiring day, the boys had collapsed on their bed for the night.

They had gotten a modest amount of gifts from John, well, compared to what Dudley had ever gotten, so to Harry it was quite a bit. He didn't realize that a person could want so much stuff as he had gotten until he had gotten it. The most interesting and noteworthy of things he had gotten though, was the invisibility cloak from an unknown source.

The package had been owled in from a nearby open window, in a blandly wrapped package, addressed to Harry. When he had opened the package, out came out a supposedly _very_ rare artifact, or so his adoptive father told him it was.

But the most heartwarming of gifts the two had gotten were from Luna. She had made them both a little token of her appreciation by her own magic. It was an animated version of their familiars, with them switching from their "happy/neutral mode" to "Angry mode" to finally "I'm fighting you and you will not survive" mode and then back again to the start.

John had looked at the intricate charm work and had said that it was some serious work for a young girl to complete. It showed just how good Luna was with magic in order to do it in her first year.

Due to the magical nature of the gifts, and the restrictions on underage magic, they had gotten the gifts another way. That, and they had written a short, little missive thanking her for her creative, and wondrous gift. They had apologised in the letter, stating that they were not as creative as she was, so they had left that area up for her. They were limited in what they could get her, from reasons stated before, so they had decided on getting her something that normally would not be given as a gift. They had gifted her with full mundane-style ( _call them mundane, boys, not muggles,_ John had instructed them) creative materials since they knew she was interested in creating all different types of things.

Take her jewelry, for example. The necklaces, that the boys now refused to take off, for various reasons, but mainly it was something about friendship and whatnot that the old man wouldn't understand. They had also seen her create these nifty little radish earrings, and they had thought it was odd, yes, but in a good kind of odd.

And if Harry were to be asked, years later, he would say that that holiday break was one of the best times he had had. It was filled with wonder, and innocence as it should be at such a young age. It was also the only one of two that Harry had really had, when he should have had so many more in his childhood. He was happy to say that he had the chance of having a childhood at all, even if it was condensed into such a short timeframe that he had had as John's adopted son, before he really started in on the long process of maturing.

* * *

The Voyager class vessel that was sent in the positive X direction started to "see" different galaxies' light, which meant that the pilot had already passed them, really, and the craft then slowed to a crawl, in comparison to what it the velocity the craft was moving at before. The captain of the small, yet mighty vessel, was avatar designation Xander. The first thing Captain Xander did, whom looked like another teenage version of John's first human form, namely his original form, was enter into a galaxy, and further into a solar system. He had then set about collecting fuel from the star, to power his rather large reactors, and had then scanned the planets and moons that orbited the star for any life, signs of sapience or not, and finding none, had then set about scanning for usable materials.

He had found some, and then he had started to set up mining for the basic materials he would need to explore this universe

He had set his explorer down, named _Pander_ , on the planet that was the largest with the most possible yield for the ores he would need to make more explorers. He planned on exploring as much of this new galaxy, and further the "universe", renamed to Sector X1, as much as possible. For simplicity's sake, John had named the avatar's in the different Sectors with something he could keep track of easily. Only the original avatar that discovered the universe has a specific name, and the rest would follow a simple format. They would be named like a hive mind would name its various "limbs". First was the specific Sector they belonged to like it was a rank, then there was the galaxy they were made in, then came their make number, then came the original's name. So the first exploration avatar in Sector X1 was designated X1-Columbus-1-Xander. In tribute to the ancient - to him - explorer that had accidentally found a continent in Earth's history and not realizing it, he had taken to naming the first galaxy he set shop in, in a new Sector, after said explorer. After that, it would be named in an alphanumerical way in order of exploration.

Of course, since this was only for John to keep track of all of the Blacklight Avatars without having to be creative and name them all, he would use the name of the original avatar to interact with other sapient species, so as to make it easier on them.

Back to the large-scale mining operation. Using the _Pander_ 's reactors, Xander had started in on generating biomass in bulk. Enough so, that he had to send the ship back up to the system's star to refuel. He had created enough biomass to create biological equivalent versions of technology for mining and ore processing. He had created the biological factories, and various hubs so as to specialise the materials to fit various needs.

After that, Xander had then created reactors with the biomass he carried, so as to run itself and create its own biomass. John had taken over direct control after that, and the Xander avatar had then left, to explore elsewhere, and possibly seed more places like he had for the one planet.

While the avatar Xander was exploring, the Sector X1's first biomass shipyard and general base of operations was churning out ships regularly, and creating more avatars to pilot them based off of biomass.

Strangely enough, John had not found sapient life in Sector X1 as he had in Sector Y1. No, in this Sector, a sapient spacefaring race had made contact with him. It shouldn't have surprised the sapient virus, as he hadn't exactly been hiding his presence, but he was surprised nonetheless that it had happened so soon.

It went like so, with his ship being hailed by another, "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated, and your technology will strengthen us. Resistance is futile." It was a slightly electronic voice, and it spoke as if there were many speakers, not just one. The way it was said, and what was said made John believe that the race he had received the hail were cyborgs. He was very interested in studying some cyborgs that were not Loa symbiote/host combination, or a Reaper. It would be interesting to see how another version of cyborg worked.

Instead of dignifying the cube-shaped ship with a response, and correctly assuming that it was hostile, John had made it so that a single Voyager class fighter ship had risen with a single pilot. The borg ship had correctly assumed that the small vessel was a fighter, and had fired upon it with weapons John had never seen before, but he was eager to pick apart later.

Using the onboard, and rather light in comparison to what John had, weapons, the Fighter had fired upon the cube, and it had immediately blown apart, with the oxygen the ship had onboard having fueled a short fiery explosion. John had thought it pretty, while it had lasted, as he always did when it came to explosions.

He had maneuvered some more avatars to the short battle area, to conduct a study on the new hostile race. The transport class ship he had _just finished_ building, and was the only one in his relatively small fleet that was in Sector X1. Immediately following the conflict, he had started in on constructing a dreadnought class ship.

As if knowing that it would be studied, the remaining salvageable parts of the cube had then further self-destructed, making it all technologically useless for John to study off of.

* * *

 **A/N: A little longer, to make up for the last one being a little bit sparse, to my standards.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I suck at paying attention to time when i'm writing, really, so use your common sense for when events take place in relation to each other, unless it is stated. One of the reasons why John doesn't mess with time, too. Time is too inconsistent, and irregular for me to mess with when I'm writing. I'll** _ **try**_ **to keep a reference of when things happen, but I think it takes away from a story if I state outright what time it is between breaks in a chapter so it makes it a little more difficult for me, the writer. Personal opinion. Really just try to use common sense as to when things happen. If that makes sense.**

 **And a slight change, I had made a mistake on the previous chapter, where I said that the galaxies would be named in alphanumerical order? Yeah, no, it's going to be in phonetic alphabetical order. And, the avatars have colons, and dashes, between referencing the previous generation. So, it'd be, especially for multiple generations:** **X1-Charlie-43:X1-Columbus-998:X1-Columbus-7:Xander**

 **Oh! And I** _ **may**_ **change my mind about the Dr. Who stuff. Because, really, some of the things in the Dr. Who uni would be fun to play around with. Wonder what would happen if a Weeping Angel touched an avatar of John's… Some food for thought, eh? I know it's been bugging me** _ **constantly.**_ **Damn plot bunnies. So, thank the Angels that I** _ **might**_ **be using some of the Dr. Who stuff. Then again, they** _ **did**_ **make an appearance in 'canon'** _ **Child of the Virus**_ **… so… yeah. There's that.**

 **Really the only thing stopping me from writing Doctor Who, is that I don't feel I could write the Doctor properly. Ah, well, this is my AU, so I guess it doesn't really matter if I completely screw with a canon uni..**

 **That is a long A/N, an' I'm not sure if people would actually read it, but, yeah that's a lot. I'm going to stop now. Watch me do just that… now!**

 **Wow, that was like a half-page of Author Note. I wonder if people actually read A/Ns anyway. Probably not. I'm not gunna lie, I usually just skim, or skip it entirely when I want to read the damn story and not something about the personal life of an author. And I keep typing, and I was supposed to stop. Such is the issues of not realizing that you are typing everything that pops into your head, automatically, and OMG MAN STOP TYPING!**

* * *

Chapter 10

After the events of possibly the best time of his life, Harry had returned to the school life. Man, could his father be terrifying when he wanted to be, as he had silently watched as he had given a stern reprimand to one of his co workers that he had recently hired. He had hired him recently, so Harry didn't really know the man, but it was for the purpose to fill the last bedroom that wasn't in use. After that, Harry had made a mental note to _never_ get on his father's bad side.

Back to school. Harry and Kevin's second half of the school year went by uneventfully, just like the first half, save that there wasn't a Halloween Troll to interrupt the flow of school life. It wasn't at all boring though, as they still kept busy. Over the Christmas break, they had asked after the gym, as they were bored and curious, and sense they didn't feel like swimming and it was too cold to go outside, they wanted to go there to stave off a buildup of energy that accompanied an active person staying inactive too long. John had then went on to show them how to properly use the equipment, and had shown the new co worker as well, seeing as he didn't know.

His only request for them to use it was to never work out alone.

They had wanted to continue with exercise, as they were getting cabin fever, despite the castle's expanse. So they did. If they weren't doing schoolwork, hanging out with friends, or reading, then they could be found exercising in some form or fashion.

It had went on like that all the way to the end of the year exams, and then they had gone off home like every other student on the train. They had absolutely no idea that it would be the only normal year they would ever have at Hogwarts.

* * *

At the leaving feast, Albus Dumbledore sighed in sadness. A sadness that was born from a great many different things, ranging from anywhere between seeing all of his students go home, possibly to rot their brain with a distinct lack of stimuli to the mind, to even the fact that he was out of lemon drops. A rarity, as they were usually owled to him weekly by the company that made the de… Anyway, that was not what saddened him the most, no.

He had placed a few protections around a mirror, which in turn was guarding a stone, earlier in the year. There were then a few attempts at getting to the stone from an old protege of his. His protege's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and at the time of the old man's sad state, was known to the large population as Voldemort - if they actually had backbone, like a proper wizard, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the worst, Master.

When he thought about the way the various people of the wizarding world named the once promising student, he had honestly contemplated the intelligence level of the general public, and found it lacking. They reminded him of sheep; they were useless in all but provide him with some warmth in coulorful patterns when it got cold.

It wasn't the actual act of going after the damn rock itself, but more so that the whole exercise was obviously a trap. Seriously, who would place "defenses" that a first year could get by with a little light reading in the Hogwarts library around a supposedly priceless artefact? It was obviously a trap, and it was a major sign that his ex-student had slipped further into the depth of insanity, chasing the foolish idea that he could gain immortality.

Honestly, Albus thought that Death wasn't all that bad of a guy, really. Sure he could look intimidating at first, but really he was all sensitive bone under the tough guise people saw. They just didn't get a chance to talk to him yet and find out. It bemused him that people feared him, for no reason whatsoever. It wasn't like he _chose_ to be the end of all things in their universe. If only people talked things over first, and didn't rush to conclusions, life would be a lot easier.

Now, Life on the other hand, she was a Bitch, and she deserved the capital letter. In his opinion people should fear Life more than they should Death. Albus secretly thought that she was that way because she was forced to watch all of her creations in the universe die due to Death.

How they managed to have a working relationship after an eternity of time, Albus didn't know, and he didn't want to know.

'Course, if anyone ever heard his thoughts on the matter, then they would probably label him insane, even more so than the level they thought him at already.

Back to Tom. He should have realized that the stone he was after was just a diversion to the real thing, and further that the stone he had retrieved was a poisoned fake. Not that the poison would do much, as it would only pop the parasite the tom had become out of the host's body. It wasn't like he wanted to kill the poor, stuttering professor that was unfortunate enough to walk into the lands that Tom's now-malicious spirit had resided, wherever that was.

When the feast was coming to a close, he had steeped his fingered together, his aged elbows resting on the table, and twinkled at the student that filtered out of the hall. And, his gaze rested on a particular spot of red in an ugly chandelier that no-one really wanted, but kept because of tradition. The fact that the stone had survived only heartened the aged man somewhat, glad that his mentor wouldn't have to spend another hundred years or so creating a fourth Philosopher's Stone.

Again, he thought it was stupid, but he let his mentor and his wife have their fun during their stay with the Bitch, while it lasted. It was only then that the thought struck him that Life had ingrained into her creations to avoid Death at all cost. It certainly wouldn't be abo…

The _Bitch_.

* * *

In deep space, at the same time as his kids were opening presents on Earth, just after John had dealt with an odd cube-shaped ship and subsequent events that followed, some more of its fleet had then popped up.

It appeared to John that the Borg was not done with him yet, and thought that with a larger fleet, they could deal with what they thought of as one small, weak fighter. It had completely escaped them that if a "weak fighter" had managed to take out one of their cubes, then pissing off the race would be a bad idea.

The Borg were quite surprised when instead of finding one small fighter, in the "hopes" (proper hive-mind based cyborg races like the borg did not hope, they examined probability, thank you very much) that it was going to study the remains of the cube, they had found a small fleet of the weird, unresponsive ships. If the borg had logically concluded that the ships were rude in not responding to a hail, as proper space-faring decorum dictated.

Yes, the Borg had manners.

And, normally they were seen as highly technologically advanced.

So, when a full on fleet worth of ships beat them to the battle coordinates, they had been understandably surprised when the unknowns had up and beat them there. Sure, it was probable that they'd be nearby, given the size of the first-contact-ship, but then _the Borg were already in warp to the location._ They were supposed to be the advanced ones!

Unfortunately for them, they had a "shoot on sight" type of stigma against them from the race they managed to piss off. So, John had, upon picking the new vessels up on his scanners, and confirming them to be of same make, design, and general markers as the first one he had "met", he had cut down the cube-shaped ships.

Fortunately for them, he had kept the two Spheres "alive", because he did want answers, and there was the off chance that he had just taken out "peaceful" versions of the Indian (If he was going with the Columbus theme to name first galaxies, might as well stick with the theme. So he would refer to first contact as Indian incidents when he finds another sapient species). He doubted it, as they had brought what must have amounted to them as a large force.

Upon finishing with all of the cubes, he was again hailed for the second time, only this time it was from a spherical ship instead of a cube one, "We are the Borg, why do you resist us? We would assimilate you, and you would be upgraded. We will become perfection."

At this, John couldn't help but to reply, "You are adorable. In fact, you kind of remind me a little of myself, in that you try to upgrade yourself by assimilating other sapience. Problem is, you are incapable of evolving past that point, you have to collect other sapience in order to improve biologically. So if you do manage to assimilate all there is in this universe, you will have nothing to improve from, and will forever be unable to get closer to that perfection you spoke of.

"Now I'm going to let one of you go, to pass on a message. You have now made your entire race become identified with a "kill-on-sight" order. So, it would be best if you don't bug me. I'm not all that impressed with you."

That said, he had then proceeded to turn mere words into truth.

Needless to say, he had been left alone by the Borg after that, and had them tactically retreating from him when he was in the area. He had, of course, taken out the ones that he had identified as Borg that grew bold and tested his patients.

* * *

Avatar X1-Bravo-45:X1-Columbus-5-Xander had run into another Borg ship, but this time, he had caught them attempting to do what they had tried with him.

He wouldn't let them, and he prevented it by way of finding upon the cube.

After dealing with the adorable yet hostile cyborgs race, he had taken a moment to scan and see the ship that the cube had attempted to take. The ship looked beautiful, and John briefly wondered what went through the designer's head when they had thought of the design. After-all, the only thing that really went for it was the beauty factor. It wasn't aerodynamic, so he figured that it wasn't meant for atmospheric re entry, but at the same time the shape was inefficient in both surface area and volume given that it operated in outer space, where there was three axis to orient itself.

Maybe they were a race with a higher appreciation of aesthetics than they were of efficiency.

He had then decided to contact the new race, to see what they would do.

* * *

The Captain of the USS Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard , was confused. But he worked well under pressure, he had to with his job.

It was a normal day exploring space, when they had encountered the Borg. It was an unfortunate thing, but it was simple and straightforward. It wasn't confusing, just a very serious problem. Then, his immediate problem that was the Borg had exploded spectacularly in a ball of fire, fueled from the oxygen that resided in cube.

He had asked, "What happened?"

Data gave him an answer he did not like, "Unclear. There was a brief spike in energy fluctuation around the ship before the cube had been torn apart. It appeared as though space itself had torn it apart."

Then, his confusion was abated slightly when he received a hail. "Captain, incoming communication."

"On screen." With that said, Captain Picard relaxed back into his chair. Instead of the normal face appearing on the screen, there was only a horizontal line. Captain Picard then eloquently asked, "What-?"

But, before he could say any more, he was interrupted by a voice. As the voice spoke, the horizontal line had moved with it, and those on the bridge of the _USS Enterprise_ quickly understood that the screen represented the sound of the voice, as there - for some reason - wasn't any video available. "This is Captain Ex One Dash Beta Dash Forty Five Full Colon Ex One Dash Columbus Dash Five Full Colon Xander of the _Explorer Four Hundred Three._ UPDATE: This avatar has now been replaced with avatar Captain Xander. This ship has been renamed to _Voyager X1_. You are now speaking with Captain Xander, and you have just encountered the Borg, are you damaged in any way?"

After a quick glance to the others, to the screen he said, "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _USS Enterprise._ We have suffered only nominal damage, and require no medical support. Captain, may I ask, what happened to the Borg?"

The voice, now identified as Xander, then chuckled. It said, "My species had encountered them before, and long story short is that they are now painted with a 'shoot on sight' type of deal. Sadly, there is no reasoning with the Borg I've found. And, from what my research shows is that they work on a hive-mind, so really one Borg is all of the Borg. Very similar to how my species works, actually, except that for them, many minds work in conjunction, but for my species, there is only one. In a sense.

"For example as I'm talking with you, I'm also in my lab on another planet working to help cure a disease for another species."

Captain Picard looked to Counselor Deanna Troi for an insight into the apparently new species they were conversing with. All she did was nod, a gesture that meant who he was talking with was telling the truth. The captain came to a quick decision, and asked of their mysterious tentative ally, "Why don't you beam aboard the _Enterprise_? I'd like to meet the one that saved the lives aboard my ship face-to-face."

Captain Xander's reply made his eyebrows rise, "Well, I have a few issues with this. First, I do not know what you mean by "beam", and I'm assuming that only a ship of considerable size like your or the cube, would have it. Seeing as I'm only a fighter/probe/exploration class vessel, I'm afraid that's not possible. But, if you had a docking bay or something similar I would be happy to dock with you. Second, I'm running low on fuel, and if I were to leave my ship on yours, while running, it very well might run out. It would be detrimental to both myself, as my ship is my food, but the ship itself as it needs power to refuel. So, if you want to wait, I'd be happy to oblige after my vessel refuels at the closest star."

Captain Picard accepted, and then they both went off to the nearest star. He didn't know it, but the _Voyager X1_ had beaten them to the star.

Long story short was that Starfleet had gotten themselves an ally, Captain Picard had been surprised that Xander looked like a teen boy - it took Xander morphing his shape to convince Captain Picard that he was an alien to him, and that he was not a citizen of Starfleet.

And when they had met, Xander had gone on to politely point out why it was idiotic for Captain Picard to invite a new species onboard when neither species knew about the other's biology, and could carry different diseases. It took Xander explaining to the other captain that he was a sapient virus, and explaining about that to calm the old man's alarm down. Didn't help when the ship's doctor found out, though, and _she_ had told the man, in no uncertain terms, that he was an idiot for not knowing that simple rule in new encounters.

Apparently the poor man had forgotten, as most of his missions involved hostility and did not result in a peaceful conference between new races.

* * *

 **A/N: So John met and introduced himself to Starfleet, and became allied with them. Next chapter I might have more HP, or something from a new universe. Or both, haven't yet decided.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Someone pointed out to me that, to my shame, there was a typo in the title of this story. How did I not miss that, when I see it every time I update the story? I need glasses, is the conclusion I have come to.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Deep in the bowels of John's lab, one of him had been tirelessly working on cracking the code of magic in this world. Upon extensive examination of Em (Element M), he had found that, to his pleasant surprise, when he did a small test the amount of Em that he used had duplicated. And, when he had done his large-scale test, he had found that it had worked as well. Basically he could duplicate what amounted to be twenty five average wizard's worth of Em using the method. He did not want to go any larger scale, as he didn't really need to do so, being content with the amount he had gotten from the second scaled-up test.

He had then sent out transports to the Sectors he had set up in, to deliver what had been a rare resource for him, to them. His hope was that he could continue production in the other Sectors, so that he didn't have to continue with sending it in transport.

Speaking of, he did not want to have to pilot the transports himself, and thankfully he did not. The transports were going to a known location, so he didn't have to actively pick a place to set down. There was the problem of running into objects, of course, but they had SMARTS (Semi Mechanically Autonomous Recognition and Tracking Systems) so he needn't worry over that.

At the end of Harry's happily normal first year, he had gotten off of the train at King's Cross Station with his friend, and his brother in all but name, to look for his father. He had gotten used to the idea of calling Dr. Mercer "father," and "dad" over the time he had gotten to know him, and subsequently he had looked at Kevin as his brother. Kevin, needless to say, felt the same way as Harry did. They had both wanted a father, and siblings, and now they had gotten them. It was a fantasy come true.

Upon sighting the aforementioned man, they had then as a group sped along towards him. Luna had stayed back as John had laughed happily and hugged his sons. Then she had said something that no-one had expected her to say. It was an observation, and was said frankly, to be taken as fact, "You're not human."

John had frozen at that, and had looked at Luna with raised eyebrows, his happy expression to be replaced with curiosity. "You must be Luna," It was a statement, and not a question.

Kevin had answered it all the same, though, "Yes. Dad, this is Luna Lovegood, the girl Harry and I have been writing about."

John had given a soft nod, then his benign nature had returned full force, his curious look being replaced by a soft happy one. "And to answer your question, Miss Lovegood, no technically I'm not a human being. I am something less than, yet all the same more than human.

* * *

At the same time as greeting his sons and their friend, one of John's avatars had been looking for a galaxy to settle down in. It was in a new Sector entirely, dubbed Sector Z4, and there were surprisingly no galaxies between Sector Z1 and Z4. It was like someone had up and erased them, or they had not yet had a Big Bang event. He didn't know why, but he had a particular interest in spiral galaxies for Columbus galaxies. Maybe it sprouted from his home galaxy from when he was made.

He had done the usual scanning of a planet before he had set down and done the normal setup procedures that was setting up a main foothold in the new Sector.

Then, he had looked for an "Earth" in this galaxy, as there was, as he had found, without fail, always a type of Earth in Columbus galaxies, in the same spot, just with varying timelines and states of advancement with minor changes. What were the chances?

Yes, what were the chances of having an Earth in every spiral galaxy he had found, just with varying types of life on the planet. And, what were the chances that most of the forms of life he had found were bipedal? It didn't make any sense, considering that it was, in his opinion, one of the worst ways for locomotion. So, why were most of the aliens he had found to be bipedal?

Perhaps it was the curse of sapience?

Either way, it didn't really matter, it was just an observation.

So it was the first avatar that found and seeded the Sector, designation Zulu, that had found a version of Earth, and had set down on a little patch of land that was supposed to be England.

He could clearly see the night side of the planet as he was coming in to land, as England was early in the night time. With it he could see the light pollution shining into the night sky. It assured him that whatever - most likely human - species was in fact sapient, and far enough along in the industrial revolution. It also meant that he would need to use cloaking, as he did not want to become a UFO and seen as invading their planet. He would rather not have that type of Indian event. No thank you.

Besides, technically he isn't all that alien to humans, considering that his "grandfather", Doctor Alex Mercer, was human. That and he was once human.

Speaking of human, he really hoped that this race was in fact human, because then there would be that plus. So far, he had always found a human race in each and every Sector, and their home planet was, without fail, Earth. And he would like to keep that record. Humans were by far his favourite species, despite all of their faults, but he was probably very biased.

So Captain Zulu of the _Zeelot_ , a Voyager class vessel, had set said vessel down beneath the Thames River, not too far from Big Ben. Surprisingly, this world was not unlike the first world Post Probability Drive, or PPD. Again, another improbable thing, but the whole point of sectors were that there were going to be some very close things.

He decided that he wouldn't really get much done if he was just sitting at the bottom of the river, even if he was monitoring all of the information traffic. It wasn't the same as being on the surface, and besides, the whole reason why he was doing this was to act as a sort of sentry for the people living on the planet; if he had an avatar on top, then there would be less response time. That being said, he would probably need to have a surface rep. to begin with, to have a faster response time.

Now that he thought about it, he should probably set up a small base of operations. It would certainly help in creating more Em, from the short supply that he had on hand.

Decision made, he had started to make himself more avatars, siphoning the required energy from the generators, that which was build with this action in mind. Slowly the increasing biomass expanded out from Zulu's hands, growing outward and into a special chamber build specifically for this purpose, when the ship needed to keep something out or in, there was an airlock type system for new avatars.

Soon enough there was a sizable amount of the stuff, filling all the space in the airlock. Which was easy, sense there was no air in there to begin with, nor any water. It resembled a fleshy cube while the brain, and the BQEC was developed, which took fractions of a second to link and "spin up". When Zulu had disconnected, the pilot of _Zeelot_ was not longer the designation Zulu, but now one of the names that became tradition of Blacklight unimportant members. Instead, the name of Zulu became the new biomass'.

The cube of flesh shifted, and became water tight on the outside, so as to have minimal irritation for the sapient virus. The reason why the sapient virus was so irritated by water, when normal viruses thrive, was for that exact reason. There was a call, from water, that Blacklight normally had trouble to not answer. It was a call for the Blacklight infection to spread like wildfire, and infect all within water. It was like an alcoholic resisting the temptation to return to drink, for the sapient virus. It was worse than the urge to consume when he came in direct contact with a biological being.

But, all of his hundreds of years living, he had learned to become quite patient. And with that patience came the ability to resist and manage his urges quite well, thank you.

Once the other side of the airlock opened, Zulu had shuffled out into the cold Thames River, and had then shifted into that of a long shark. Mainly it was to dissuade any prospecting fish to back away from the obvious predator, and he wouldn't have to consume something under water.

It would be unpleasant for anyone involved.

All of this was after John had made a close-by base of operations on the Mars of the solar system. There he had looked for Prothean ruins, to see if he was in a Mass Effect Based type of universe. He had yet to find any sign of such things, he hadn't even found a relay in any of the moons in the solar system. He had, however, found Earth's moon to be an egg. Which was odd, even for him. He had, of course, taken samples of the species DNA.

If he were to be truthful with himself, it only made his job easier without the threat of the reapers in this galaxy. Because, honestly, humans were squishy, no matter how adorable they may be.

* * *

Zulu had set up a field using Em, whereupon the field covered an old warehouse in London, much like the enchantments on diagon ally itself, just that anyone John didn't want there, couldn't get there. The same for getting someone _out_ of there.

Zulu was in the process of cleaning the area when he came across an angel statue holding a mirror, and looking into it. There was graffiti written on the stone statue, things like "vain angel" and "self absorbed". Zulu shook his young-looking head, conveying John's exasperation for some people, wondering why they would do such things. There was one that said to "beware the weeping angel" and another to "not blink" which made John mentally pause, wondering what they were supposed to mean. He had gotten the local language update from a local, and had downloaded the language using a little skill that one of the various wizards he had consumed knew it as Advanced Legilimency. Supposedly only a master legilimency could do such things with the mind, but John had been doing it for years, albeit by a slightly different way. Namely by using tentacles and direct contact rather than with Em and looking into the eyes.

He would still much rather just to consume the person, but people might become suspicious if people keep disappearing.

He had then cleaned up the angel, statue, and had then taken the mirror out of the angel's hand. He had then turned his back on the angel, and had started to walk away, when he was grabbed from behind, and had felt arms wrapping themselves around his middle.

Zulu had moved his head down to look at what appeared to be stone arms wrapped around his midsection, then he had looked behind him, to be treated to the sight of a confused look upon the stone angel's face. John, himself, felt pretty confused at this turn of events.

Then he felt the arms squeeze tighter, and he felt the bones in the human child's frame he had chosen to break and buckle under the strength of this new being. He didn't really care though, and instead said, "You can move. That's new, a statue that can move." That said, he had shifted his biomass, and propelled himself forwards, the arms of the angel moving through his body, and touching all that was within his form. He then turned to look at this angel in stone form, and still with a quisitive look, asked, "Did you want a hug or something? Was that why you hugged me? Because if that was the case, I must say that humans are generally squishy and don't respond well to the amount of force that you applied to my body. So in the future, you might want to tune it down a little." The angel only stayed there, unmoving, though this time the face was not confuse, but that of an angry face. "Geeze, lighten up." Zulu chuckled, and poked the stone statue on its hard nose. "You don't register as alive to me," John mused through Zulu, then asked, "Can you speak? Do you understand me?"

Finally, the statue gave up the pretense of being a statue, and then had nodded, once, quickly. To John's surprise, the statue had moved fluidly, almost like how a human would move albeit with more grace. Then with an accusing glare that should not be seen on an angelic face, she had said, "We can not send you back. Time won't let us. You have no energy too." The voice the angel used was gravelly, like a bunch of rocks were in a grinder, and to be honest, JOhn didn't know why he expected different from a living statue. The angel had nodded to its own words, and had then said,k "You must be of equal or greater being than us, to not be prey." Then angrily, it asked, "What are you?"

Zulu cocked his head to the side, questioningly, then he had responded with, "Something less than human, but at the same time, something more. To be fair, I don't really know what passes for human here, as I'm not from this Sector."

This had caught the Angel's attention, apparently, "Sector?"

Zulu had nodded and then, "Yeah, y'know, one googolplex metres cubed? I'm not from this one, I'm from about 4 sectors over, and even then, not really." There was a pause, then, "So what do you feed off of? Why were you pretending you couldn't move? What…" and the questions went on, and on, asking all that John could come up with regarding this new species. He didn't know it, but they had done something that would be considered impossible. The questions were mutual though, so he had to give some information back.

They had found that they were similar in some ways, like how the Angels could feed off pretty much anything, and so could Blacklight. They were similar in that the Angels were created by each other, and not born, similar to Blacklight. Interestingly enough, the angels had a hive mentality, and telepathy between each other, but not quite on the level that John had evolved Blacklight to have.

Somewhere along their discussion, John and the Weeping Angels, or Silent Assassins as they preferred to be called, had made themselves an agreement. If there was a risk that the Weeping Angels would go extinct, John would step in to help out, and if John's existence was threatened, then the Silent Assassins would step in to help. It was a mutual benefit for them both, and John had sweetened the deal a little more.

John had offered, for the services of the Silent Assassins to be guards, of a sorts, for his things; he would provide them with energy to feed off of, and they could touch anyone that was doing what they shouldn't have been with his things. Like stealing. Basically, they would protect him, and he would in turn feed the angels. It was a comfortable form of symbiosis between two _very_ powerful species.

He offered them radiation, but in the level that they could effectively feed off of, without them needing to hunt their food. John had affectionately labeled it as becoming an omnivore race, whereupon they could get sustenance from other things, and they could get it from _very_ high energy output.

Also amongst the discussion and general learning of each other's culture, to which neither really had any anymore, they had stumbled upon the hypothesis of why John's avatars couldn't be sent back in time. It was at that time that they both learned that the angels had a sort of quantum locking, but it seemed that it was like they were going unobserved when John had looked at them. Yet another aspect of them that seemed did not apply to the entity that was John's avatar.

His ego had then offered up the idea that, perhaps, they had deemed it too dangerous to remain silent in fear that he would be offended and kill them off anyway. After-all, time's own laws said that he was not to be touched, and the Silent Assassin's main weapon was time.

Back to the hypothesis. They had both came upon the hypothesis that he wouldn't be allowed to time travel because of, for one, the hive-minded quantum link that keeps everything in sync. And for another that he was not from this Sector, and each Sector had its' own timeline. Since he was never from that timeline to begin with, being outside of time - and space in a sense, then that timeline could never affect him. He could affect it, as evident by being able to enter into the Sector, but the Sector's own Father Time could not touch him. It was another reason why the angels felt they were unobserved, and thus their quantum lock was inactive allowing them to move. They weren't even able to look at each other without being locked, so it was a reasonable assumption.

But, it was only hypothesis, and they didn't actually know why, they could only guess based off of what the angels feel from him.

Oddly enough, he felt calming to the Silent Assassins. It was probably one of the reasons why the symbiosis was even possible.

* * *

So, with the silent pact, no pun intended, the angels were quickly moved to all of the planets that John had a presence on, for both of their benefit. Honestly, if Blacklight infested planets could be compared to a nuclear weapon in terms of arsenals, then a Blacklight/Silent Assassin infested planet could be compared to an antimatter bomb.

The most scary part was, that it all looked like ancient ruins or graveyards. Places that a weeping angel statue would not be out of place in. John had made it out so that normally uninhabitable planets had adopted a certain look to that not unlike human culture, even human culture from the eezo dependent culture of his past.

Here he had normal enough buildings, and played out a scene of a normal enough society. He even had prisons, with avatars acting as prisoners, and children running around. All of it had an ancient look about it, but there was no mistaking that it was indeed a technological society. They even had religion, too, where in a sense of irony they worshipped Home Trees, and the Home Trees were guarded by Weeping Angels.

The Silent Assassins were amused by the theatrics that their new ally had, while they were content with being patient and ever "watchful", standing as some of the best sentries that one could ever ask for. When they needed to eat, they ate, and when they were finished they returned to their post. Of course, the food was a little bland for their taste, but they didn't mind, for they were patient until the time that they could have the nice juicy steak and lobster that was sending someone back in time. But like any steak and lobster, John had told them, it was even better in moderation, than to have it all the time.

So, they could do it to their enemies, but the innocent was off limits. The innocent were not prey, he had explained, otherwise he would have eaten the angels outright, and where would they have been then? The angels were innocent to him - just a misguided child - and so were not prey. If he had preyed on innocent, though, if he were to devolve back into being a monster, then he would have just hunted them down for their genetic materials, and for extra biomass. Having shown some perspective to the angels, they finally understood. Didn't stop them from being a little vicious, though, which John didn't want them to.

John thought they were a lot like goblins in the Wizarding World, actually. Like goblins, they had shifted their viciousness to defensive, instead of offensive. It didn't matter that the goblins were clan concerers, and now bankers, while the angels were galactic conquerors and now protection for one of the most deadly beings in the known Sector. No, it didn't matter, because the analogy still worked.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a little bit of Weeping Angels. I tried to make it as believable as possible, as to why what happened had happened in the way it did. I probably made quite a few mistakes, so please point them out to me, otherwise I won't know they were made; I won't be able to improve if I don't know what to improve on.**

 **Next chapter - off topic but my "x" key is going on the fritz - will probably be more Harry centric, as I've been neglecting what could be argued as the main plot line. For this chapter, and most other chapters pertaining to the other "Sectors" will most likely be little snippets to get the idea across that, yes, John had a presence in all of these other places and is ever-expanding. I will try to keep them short, and I will try to keep them in such a way that they don't distract from the main storyline - and I think they already have - but no promises.**

 **Anyway, hoped you like this chapter, and please review because I love reading what you all wrote regarding my fics. They could be encouragement, flames, criticism (preferably constructive), thoughts, what you would like to see in the future, anything really (save for inappropriate things, but that goes without saying because we are all reasonably, mature people right?). I like reading them, so please review so that I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I did say that there will be more Harry Potter stuff in this chapter, so there will be. This chapter will hopefully be only that of Harry Potter/Child of the Virus, as I had been neglecting that a bit, lest my imagination runs away from me.**

* * *

Chapter 12

There was silence following that statement, and Luna's eyes were shining in an _"I knew it!"_ sort of way, but otherwise she was the pinnacle of innocent curiosity. Harry and Kevin, though, were a little bit shocked at the news that their father was not human. At all.

John had just took in their shocked looks, and laughingly had said, "Come on boys, I'm not all that bad. Ish. It isn't like I'd hurt you both, quite the opposite in fact. No, in all your time spent with me, and all the chances I could have had to do something, I didn't. So surely I'm not a monster? I might not be human, anymore, but I'm not a monster. Not anymore." The last sentence was lost on the human children's ears, for it was said so lowly that it should not be possible with human biology.

At hearing what John had to say, the boys had adopted sheepish grins, and had ducked their heads down to avoid the shame of their dual heated faces. They had apologised for being a little fearful - based on the bias that they had picked up around Hogwarts and from the biased readings they had read. John had only laughed it off, and had said that it was fine.

Then, in a sudden change of thought, John had asked if, "- you have a way home, Luna? Because if not, I can help you there."

Before she could reply, Kevin had offered, "Maybe you could stay with us for a while too? Could you ask your dad if you could come over some time? Don't tell me you are going hunting this summer with him."

Then Harry had picked right up after that, "And maybe if he is going, you could stay with us? You know you shouldn't be going on hunts after an unidentified magical animal if you don't even have your wand."

Finally, Luna had had a chance to speak. John had the distinct feeling that this happened a lot, where Luna would patiently wait until the boys' twin-like minds would finish speaking. She had started in on John said then worked her way on in replies, looking at the respective person that had said it in turn, "Daddy is picking me up here, but thank you for the offer. I'll ask Daddy if it's okay for me to come over, but I was supposed to go hunting with him this summer. I'll ask if I can stay with you while he's hunting, and I do have my wand. The fee for underage magic is only - what, a few knuts?" The question was asked of John, expecting him to know the answer, to which he had nodded in reply.

Gone unnoticed to all but John was the slight narrowing of Luna's eyes, in a well hidden calculating look. It only furthered John's suspicion of Luna being dangerously intelligent.

John had the feeling that with Luna's dangerous levels of intelligence, Harry's fame, sense of right and wrong, and prospecting leader qualities, mixed with Kevin's curiosity and strategy, they would be a force to be reckoned with when they were older. He could imagine their future, and it would be much more successful if they kept their close friendship later on.

John so hoped that the small, budding group of three kept together. After-all, three _is_ a prime number, and primes are important for Em according to his experiments.

Luna's eyes had snapped over to an area behind John, and the man had turned to see what she was looking at. "I'll see you all later," she had said quietly, dreamily. Then, she walked over to where the man was that was in John's sight. They had watched her and her assumed-to-be-father disapparate.

The man had looked strikingly like his daughter, what with all the similar features. All but the protruding grey eyes, which John correctly assumed she got from her mother. John mused that if she were to wear blue, then those same eyes would look blue in stead of the silvery grey they were then. John mentally shook himself, and wondered where that thought had come from; he was not a fashion designer. Though, he reasoned, he _had_ eaten a few people that had "taste".

Probably why he went with the classic suit for his chosen normal attire, to fit in with the normal people and to look professional. That was, unless he wasn't in a lab coat. He so loved his lab coats, he tended to grow fond of them quite quickly.

Which was why he felt completely in his rights to kick Allice, one of the other lab techs that worked in his lab, out. Honestly, there were some basic unspoken rules that everyone should know, like: One, don't put your feet up on someone else's coffee table, with few exceptions. Two, don't touch another man's radio, lest you get cut. Three, don't drop the soap, ever. And four, don't wear another scientist's lab coat.

It would be like stealing a non-morning person's coffee, in the morning. John had said as much, too.

John's mind, which actually spanned multiple Sectors, had placed his main avatar "John" into auto as to its actions while he was contemplating other _very_ important things elsewhere. Really, _really_ important things, honest.

So, really, it wasn't his fault that John, Anubis, and Artemis had missed the _bloody invisible_ being that had slowly made its way to the group of five - albeit it only looked like three - on the train platform.

He had still not managed to sense them after exiting Platform 9 ¾, all the while Anubis and Artemis were autonomously shepherding Kevin and Harry through, making sure they got through okay.

He _had_ noticed, though, when the two invisible beings, both Artemis and unknown, had collided with each other. At first, John had thought that it was a normal being colliding with an invisible _giant mama wolf_ , but he had to disregard that first assumption almost as quickly as he had made it because he was _automatically avoiding the beings he could sense_. And, since they were in such a highly populated area, none of John's avatars had applied thermal vision, as it wouldn't be all that helpful.

So, no, it wasn't his fault; didn't stop him from blaming himself for it though.

He had taken his anger out in the form of a _very_ angry-looking Direwolf becoming visible and staring at where he now knew to be an invisible thing. There was a slight shift in the visible air, and both of the enhanced senses of Anubis and Artemis could smell where it was. The shift in sight had announced that other forms of vision would be viable to pinpoint where it was, and somewhat it's image. Immediately both of the wolves had changed their eyes to see more of the light spectrum.

By that time, all of the station had stopped what they were doing and had looked at the scene playing out, with bated breath. The spectators all had either a look of fear, or awe at the scene that played out. It took all of a few seconds for everything to be set up, with two very intimidating Direwolves cornering something that only they could see. Unfortunately, that had the side effect of at first having a poor bystander thing that they had been targeted by the wrath of a Direwolf, just by the positioning of their bodies.

Harry and Kevin had whipped their heads around at the sound of the familiar's growles. Trusting Anubis' senses, correctly assuming them to be far more superior to his own, he asked Anubis, "What is it, boy?" He had said it lightly, good heartedly, a complete contrast to the look on his face. A look that he reserved for his late Uncle Vernon when he had enough. It was also said without turning his attention away from where he pinpointed the location of whatever had angered Anubis, based on where Artemis and Anubis were looking towards. Kevin had done the same thing, all of it save for the face he made.

It was eerily happy looking. It was unnerving, even to Harry, who felt a brotherhood with Kevin.

The questions had only made the wolves growl louder for a moment. By that time, John had waited the required time it would have taken for a parent to notice their children didn't follow them through the portal, and had then walked back in through in search of them.

"Oh," John had said. It was said in a sigh, really, because he wanted to present the image of a worried father that worried that something worse had happened than this.

Because he had wanted to present the idea that angry Direwolves did this on a daily basis. "This" being a very intimidating sight of Artemis going full out with her "water" leaking in a puddle, surrounding her and slowly creeping outward, while Anubis' "blood" had done the same. Both of the puddles were slowly creating a large clearing of people, the children having told the elders not to get any of the stuff on them, the rumor of what had happened in Harry's Potions' class in the forefront of their minds. Turned out that, yes, the rumer was indeed true.

The puddles seemed to have minds of their own, though, and had given Harry, Kevin, and when John came close, a wide berth. But slowly oozing towards people, and away from people wasn't the only thing they did. No, they were more creepy than that, and would sadly be the basis of many a nightmare. And, weirdly enough, some adult rated themes that would be surprisingly popular.

John had taken one look at it, and had been horrified. Unfortunately for him, he would never be able to unsee that image, as he had perfect memory and oblivion didn't work on him. The poor virus monster.

It had started off small, with thin tendrils reaching up, into the air and towards organic things. But, quickly they grew in size, mostly it was near where the invisible being was. They grew large, and long-reaching, and had snatched the being, that was unmistakably going for a wand. It had taken seconds, from the time that John had said "oh" and the time he had made his way to where his boys were watching intently at what the Direwolves were doing.

"I do believe that the little parlor trick you are using won't work anymore. So, if you don't mind, would you please release your spell so that I can get a good look at you? It would be the polite, right thing to do." He waited a moment, then "tsk-ed" in disappointment. "No? What is stopping you? Surely it is not out of cowardice. After-all, it takes plenty for someone to go up against not one, but _two_ Direwolves, only to follow supposedly unseen after my sons." Then he put on a "remembering" face, and then had mockingly instead of the pleasant, soft tones of before, said, "Oh, I forgot, you need a wand to do so. And to think I would have let Artemis and Anubis eat you for your rudeness. Here, let me get that for you, yes?" He was chuckling pleasantly, all of it very out-of-place in the circumstances.

But, John was a very big fan of two entirely underused - in his opinion - sayings: The first was "Kill them with kindness," and the second was, "Speak softly, but carry a big stick." The second was from Africa, actually. Well, it was in his old world, he didn't know if that still held true in this one.

In his experience, when they were both combined, they were quite effective when interrogating someone. He had used them often when he couldn't eat them, and before he could just wipe the minds of people. It worked a _lot_ better than torture, actually.

After John's "question", he had then raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. He had used the Em in his body - more than would be healthy for a normal person - in a very useful way. In sync with snapping his fingers, multiple things happened. First was that it sent out a specialized _Finite_ to cancel any and all invisibility spells, and similar. Second was that in the same time the various tendrils that sprouted out of the "fluid" on the floor had snapped out and had enveloped some people that had been standing around. Then, unrelated directly to the snap of fingers, others that had been invisible on the platform had lost that distinction and had become visible.

The one that he had been talking to, had widened their eyes when they were seen, but more so from the shock of John knowing that they had had friends. To that, John had said, "Oh, we knew _very well_ that someone wouldn't be suicidal enough to go in alone. We had looked, and had seen your _friends_." As he spoke, the magically suspended people were taken over by writhing tendrils.

Up until that point, Harry and Kevin had been content to let their father deal with the situation, but had then collectively thought of the fact that they were still in the eyes of the public. "Father, don't you think we should take this somewhere more _private_ , you know, sense there are a _lot_ of innocent bystanders around."

John had looked up - prompted by Kevin's words - at the many faces with mixed expressions upon their faces, and had seemingly looked like he had just noticed them. He hadn't, but it was the thought that counted. And, it wouldn't be likely that anyone would ever attempt anything against them with the way they had acted. John had, again pleasantly and seemingly friendly said, "If you do not leave, I will be forced to assume you are in cohorts with these fools." Of course, the content of what he had said had negated the tone somewhat. In fact, it did the opposite of what the tone was supposed to do. When the people had been knocked out of their shock, and had then hurried to leave, he had cheerily said, "Don't forget anything behind!"

He had noted that no less than four people had went back, hesitantly, to gather a few last minute belongings.

Then he had turned back to the person that had stumbled into Artemis.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a little short, but it was all in the Harry Potter uni. so, don't complain! Or do, either way I get a little email to read. Now, ideas as to who the people on the platform will be? More importantly who the main one was. Seriously, I don't know who they should be, and my mind feels like the battlefield shortly after a war with the they I was trying to figure out who.**

 **So, yeah, only a little sorry about how short it is, but there you go.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Because I feel like being a bit of an evil person, I'm going to leave you hanging for another chapter as to what happens in the HP uni. So, yeah. Maybe.**

 **Also, I feel it is prudent to note that there will not be any pairings. Just so's you know. I mean, really people, they are 11 at the moment. Seriously.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Avatar Lucas was exploring Sector Z1, and had stopped at a nearby star for refueling when he had noticed the "small" blue gas giant.

He had set out to study the "little" gas giant's many moons, and one in particular had caught his eye. It was a little large for a moon, with a possible 0.8 to a .09 Gs worth of gravity. It was also eathan in look, and in all likelihood had a vast and varied ecosystem.

After finishing up with the refueling of his small, and defenseless-looking vessel, Lucas had skillfully and stealthily piloted it to orbit the "small" gas giant, then further had entered into the gravitational hold of the planet-sized moon. Honestly, the only thing stopping it from being a planet was that it orbited a larger planet-classed celestial body.

Lucas had smiled, a visible expression of Jon's feelings about his assumption being true about the gravity. It was a shame that it was the only one with Sustained life already present, but from preliminary scans of the other moons, he had concluded that they could support life that was present on the lush moon. It bode well for any prospecting sapient life on the moon - it was a definite boon for further expansion.

Having Lucas' primary objective accomplished, John decided to accomplish the Secondary objective that Zulu had had in Sector Z4 with this planet, but in a slightly different way. This idea was brought forth from a few theories John had, a fair feeling of safety with a distinct lack of treats, and a scan down onto the moon had found primitive life.

Well, technologically primitive. They were much like humans in the tribal era.

The method of keeping an eye out on this budding race of large blueish monkey type sapience was not particularly possible for really any other type of being. With, maybe the exception of the Silent Assassins in Sector Z4, thought they would still probably do it in a slightly different way. Their method would probably involve a lot more patience.

What John did was slow down the perception of all of his avatars within Z1. He was playing on multiple theories, that of what the Angels and he had concluded about how different Sectors dealt with time, a play on Time Dilation, and a certain observation effect. Except, in this case, he was controlling the observation and how it was being observed.

Essentially he was quantifying observation, and would no longer be limited to the binary, boolean values of whether something is observed or not. Almost.

The act itself of slowing the perception, the observation like a dimmer switch for a light bulb, had some interesting results, and he had further proof that these three ideals that which his experiment was based off of, were true.

Now all he needed were a few experiments to disprove them for some good Science. After all, an experiment is a _little_ bit biased if it is done with a particular outcome in mind. All he needed now was to have an experiment biased towards a different outcome as a way for equality.

Following the slowing of perception, it appeared like what would happen if he had been playing a simulation game of old - to him -, and had sped up the game time. Or, alternatively, it was like watching a time lapse video, only he was experiencing it.

In a sense, it really was what he was doing, because he had slowed the senses of the avatars.

Since they had a quantum entangled connection with the rest of the avatars in the other Sectors, they were linked to perceive the timeline of what the other avatars were, and by extension John. hence why it was comparable to watching a time lapse video.

John had decided to name this method "Induced Time Lapse", or ITL for short. Of course, he didn't know if it would work the same way if he visited a Sector with a slower time line, and wondered if it would be like a slow motion video instead. He would have to run experiments to find out later. He would name that effect, if it did happen, "Induced Slow Motion", or ISM.

He had then experimented with the changing the "slider" of how the Avatars in the Sector had perceived time, and he had found that if a normal perception was 1, and he had went above that, he would get an ISM effect, and if he went below, he would get an ITL effect. Or, at least it was that way in that Sector. He still didn't know if it would be the same in a place where the Sector had a naturally slower timeline.

In fact, he didn't really know how to find if the timelines ran "faster" or "slower" naturally, and didn't know a way to find out yet. For all he knew, it could very well be a different time stream, yes, but that didn't mean that they were faster or slower. They could just have their own timeline, but had their Sector start at a different "time".

And, yes, that would mean that each Sector had a different Big Bang Event that had happened to it, but that wasn't news to him. No, he knew that each Sector had a different Big Bang Event. He had come to the conclusion because Sectors Z2 and Z3 didn't have anything in them yet. They were as empty as the Black Space in between Sectors. And, yes, that also meant that there was space of nothingness between Sectors, and he had found that there was sometimes more space between Sectors than others. He didn't know if it was from the Sectors being in different positions, if it was from the Sectors were different sizes, or a combination of the two, but he would be happy to find out at a later date. If it _was_ position, though, then that meant he would have to change his Sector naming slightly to accommodate.

For the things he did not know, he planned on finding out sooner or later.

In deep space, far enough from any nearby galaxy where light has yet to reach, and would not reach it for an approximate Sector's lifetime, John was building something. Unfortunately for him, this something he was building could not-yet-be conceivably be built from biomass. But, he was hopeful that it eventually could be, given how his ecolution worked.

Regardless of his current evolution position, he had been building it. He had been building it, and it was almost finished. John was excited, and all of his avatars that worked on the project were visually showing this excitement.

John had mentally paused at that realisation of what he was doing, then snickered at the following of that thought. If a super-virus was visibly excited in Dark Space, and no-one was around to see it, was it ever really excited?

A tree falls in the forest, indeed.

Then, he had continued on with what he was doing.

What that was, was building a special station specifically designed to conduct some of his experiments in a Sector-less environment. If, of course, you could consider it an environment. In reality, or more correctly outside of it, it would probably be the opposite of an environment, a lack of environment, seeing as there was absolutely nothing there. And he meant absolutely nothing.

Darkspace, the place between galaxies where no light had reached, still had particles. It was still ultimately a part of the much larger Sector, and this was the place where Reapers of his old Sector had laid dormant for the next harvest.

Dark Space, or Null Space to save confusion, was the 'place' between Sectors. He had checked for everything, and he concluded that there was absolutely nothing. There wasn't anything that he had not brought with him. Not even the infamous Higgs Boson; named after the guy that had first theorized it a long time ago in his first Sector.

Which was a problem in the far future, as it meant that his form of transportation couldn't actually _stop_ in Null Space. His form of transportation used the very basis of reality to move, and if there was none… well, he couldn't affect his acceleration at all. Well, at least traditionally speaking.

In fact, John had reason to believe that it was the act of him being present in Null Space that it had any laws of physics at all, and that if he weren't there, that there would be nothing at all, not even the ideas that John had learned were always true.

Metaphysics can be a bitch like that.

Instead, to solve this problem, he had, on the edge of existence for the one Sector, sent out one ship at a very slow, constant speed, and at the other side, had sent out a counter "Weight" so that the two forces would eventually cancel out when they met in the middle. That way, they would meet in the approximate center and be able to stop there. It would also take longer than it would for a standard-time Sector to "live out" their entire "life", with how slowly they traveled, but he figured it would be worth it, if only so that it wouldn't eventually breach another Sector accidentally.

Besides, John planned on having the station last that long, anyway.

Belatedly, he realized that he did not need to have his engines active in Null Space if they didn't do anything; he could just coast on through Null Space. Also he wondered if the wired out-of-time solar system he had found was moving, or if not, how it managed to get there in the first place. It would be interesting to find out. Which brought him to the question of how he had slowed down in the first place. Maybe it was in its own little pocket universe?

Maybe it was left over from a previous Sector, and now it is out-of-time because there wasn't a Sector to contain the concept of time which the wired solar system used?

It would be worth - no, it wouldn't. He made a promise to himself not to run experiments like the one that led him to where he was, and he had further went on to promise himself not to play with time travel; he figured that investigating something like a time-locked solar system would be a bit too much of a stretch of his self-imposed laws.

He resolved to follow his original decision to leave it alone, and to just observe.

The thought of observation brought him to the question of how he could be seeing,sensing, or sensing these things when they were outside of time, and by all extension should not be visible.

He again had to remind himself to leave well enough alone.

* * *

Before John and company's first Holiday together, John had been contacted by his chosen government. Apparently, they were having a certain biological scare in one of their facilities, and needed the best possible for the job; according to his "bosses", he was the best the ECDC had to offer.

John had of course asked to bring his team, and he was happy to note that he, in fact, could. He had then happily informed his co-workers Dr. Alice Witherspoon and Dr. Jeremiah ("call me Jerry!") Barnes - actual human beings too - of the schedule change.

His thoughts then trayed to his human co-workers. He had decided not to work solitarily in his lab early on as it would be detrimental to his mental stability. After-all, a virus generally was dependant on having a host, his host just so happened to be companionship of a sorts, and learning.

These people that he then worked with were so much better than his past experience of having co-workers. HE assumed it was because his past co-workers were supposed to be experience, and professed to know about their chosen fields. They, thought, were not. No, he was supposed to be teaching them about it, as they were more of his employees or apprentices than his co-workers, and they knew it.

He figures that the supposedly short trip would be a perfect learning experience for the two freshly out of schooling doctors to get a first hand look of being out in the field.

Besides, it wasn't like there was any chance of coming across something more deadly than _him_. After all, a bloody  NUKE couldn't take out a single blacklight avatar.

He briefly imagined how this world would react if they learned about his true nature.

Probably the same way humans normally did. Either that, or the wizarding world would declare him a magical beast and protect him from the mundane world. Maybe. They might very well end up joining the mundanes.

Dr. Alice Witherspoon looked to her fellow doctor of microbiology and longtime friend while smiling. While she was hopeful of becoming what she was now, and having had graduated with the best score, only matched with her coworker's scores, she didn't expect to actually get here.

She would like to think herself a realistic person, and it was not a very realistic thing to end up working for the man she did now, even with all of her academic success, though helpful that may be, it just was so unlikely. She counted herself lucky to be one of two to be hired by Dr. Jonathan Mercer, a man that was regarded by such high standards by the world of microbiology. Not to mention being such an amazing boss, and having the best working conditions a scientist like her could ask for. Every day, she had learned something new that she had not thought possible.

Don't get her wrong, she had looked at the offer every witch way before accepting the position, and rightly so. Why would someone like Dr. Mercer, the best in the field of epidemiology, microbiology, genetics, immunology, and infectious diseases, would want to hire a pair of new doctors? What was his plan? Wouldn't he want to work with people that knew what they were doing, some experience so that he wouldn't have to baby them?

But when she got to meet the man, when she got to know him - as much as anyone could get to know the mysterious Dr. Mercer - she realized otherwise. He was happy, whenever they were working, and was happy to answer any questions they had; he had even went so far as to ask questions of them, and correct them if they didn't know.

She came to the conclusion that he liked to train them, he liked to teach them. Which, if Alice was to be honest with herself, she thought it would be the best thing to happen to medical science since the discovery of penicillin if he wants to train others to be like him. Considering that Alice was diabetic, that was a very high standard to hold her idol to.

And, yes, he was her idol. From what Alice had seen from him so far, she saw exactly what she wants to be; she saw how a doctor, and scientist should be like. Except for his seeming obsession of lab coats, she couldn't understand that.

When Alice had looked over at her long time friend Dr. Jeremiah "Jerry" Barnes, she could _tell_ that he thought the same about their boss, coworker, teacher, and dare they say it - friend. She knew him that well, and he just had that look when he was gazing at Dr. Mercer. He also had that _other_ look about him, and from Alice's long time of knowing her friend, it meant trouble. It meant that her friend was pining for their _bloody boss_ , and _why in the ever-living bloody hell would he be pining for their BOSS_. She sighed when she spotted that look, and resolved to have a nice _talk_ to Jerry about relationships in the workplace.

Honestly, men do _not_ think about how awkward it would be if they dated those they worked with, no they think with their -

Though, she supposed that her friend could pick them, as she looked around where they were. They were waiting to land at the london airport in John's _private jet_ , while John was _piloting it_. She had no clue that he could pilot a jet, and when Jerry realized this, she could tell that he didn't either. She had also wondered when he had put that runway in, near his house, because she had not noticed it when she had been living there.

In all honesty, unknown to either mundanes in the plane, the airfield was under a very strong notice-me-not _ward_ while it was under construction by John's various avatars. He had made sure to get "permission" from the government to build it, of course, to keep everything legal. It wouldn't do to have the law enforcement's attentions. When it was finished, the ward was taken down, and the world was treated with the sight of his private airfield.

So, when Alice defended her friend's heart choice with John being rich, intelligent, friendly, good with kids, and his looks didn't hurt any, then she started to more than understand why Jerry had pined after him. In fact, she started to have these feelings too. She really wanted to have that talk with Jerry now, what with him making her have feelings for Dr. Mercer. It was all his fault, in her mind, and she couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind.

She had, out of the corner of her eye, Jerry looking at her, and she realized that he knew that she was now pining for their boss. Well, now her talk would be hypocritical if she were to bring up the topic against Jerry. And, yes, in her mind it wasn't hypocritical of her to scold Jerry for having feelings for their boss if he didn't know she was the same way.

Because that was how the girl code worked, damnit. It may be a little bit screwy with its logic, but so was the guy code.

Then they had had a silent conversation about the topic, all the while John was unaware he was being "talked" about. Poor sapient virus didn't know that his ECDC employees were pining after him. He would probably have a laughing fit if he had known at the sheer irony of the situation.

Jerry and Alice's conversation was cut short when Dr. Mercer made the announcement of their imminent landing, and for them to buckle their seatbelts.

When their landing was over, and they were taxied into the reserved hanger, Jerry and Alice would swear they didn't even feel the difference, and the same about their takeoff; other pilots would be awed from the implications of that, at the sheer skill that took. But Jerry and Alice, not having ever been on a plane, didn't know the implications of such a thing.

* * *

With all things said and done, it wasn't all that hard for John to solve the little problem that the British Government had run into, what with an entire building being set up under quarantine, and then it had been child's play to deal with the unknown pathogen.

Too bad that it didn't work, they had been too late.

It was a piece of work, that was for sure, and when he gave his expert opinion, he had said that it was genetically modified. It was professionally done, too, with the technology that humans had access to at the time. Despite himself, he was a little impressed by the ingenuity of the creator. Really, he wanted to 'meet' this doctor.

He had told the agents this, too.

Of course, this was after his team had come up with a cure to the pathogen. Still wanted to meet the one that had created something like this, though. He was sure that the rest of his three man team wanted to too.

He had gotten some special… recognition from his government in his work for his country, and him and his team had gotten knighted from when it became known that if it hadn't been cured right at the start, it would have spread far and wide, and would have taken millions of lives.

Possibly more, really.

He was quite content to let the various shadowy organizations find out how it was released in Britain, who had done it, and all the rest. He figured them adept enough to take care of the problem, but it didn't mean he would turn down the various benefits he received. After all, it would only help to be knighted in the future.

Speaking of being knighted, he had found out that the Queen was a squib. And, when he had, he had been "reminded" of the fact that in all actuality that the Queen was in charge of the Wizarding World of magical Britain. It was deep within the minds of the magical/muggle barristers and solicitors he had consumed.

Following that, he had quite a bit of power in the Wizarding World from being knighted by their Queen, however unknowing that they were of this fact.

* * *

 **A/N: So, sorry about being a little bit late, and for the fact that I haven't expanded on where I left off from last time. I'll probably do that for next chapter, but I've lost a little bit of my muse, and have been trying to find it again. I lost it somewhere along this chapter, and you all could probably guess where.**

 **But, uh, yeah. Reviews normally help my muse, and writing is just as fun as reading it, so please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: For those that didn't know, I'm Canadian (GO CANADA AND THE LETTER EH!) Ahem, yes. Now, that said, I'll be using either British or American spelling. That is why some of you think that I have poor spelling (Which I do, but spell check takes care of most of my mistakes, the rest aren't mistakes.)**

 **Now for a much more important question: Do you all think that this could work alone, without needing the background of Mass Effect, Harry Potter, Prototype, Doctor Who, Child of the Virus, Riddick, Star Trek (damn that's a lot of crossovers) or all of them together? Let me know in the reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _The one that he had been talking to, had widened their eyes when they were seen, but more so from the shock of John knowing that they had had friends. To that, John had said, "Oh, we knew_ _ **very well**_ _that someone wouldn't be suicidal enough to go in alone. We had looked, and had seen your_ _ **friends**_ _." As he spoke, the magically suspended people were taken over by writhing tendrils._

 _Up until that point, Harry and Kevin had been content to let their father deal with the situation, but had then collectively thought of the fact that they were still in the eyes of the public. "Father, don't you think we should take this somewhere more_ _ **private**_ _, you know, sense there are a_ _ **lot**_ _of innocent bystanders around."_

 _John had looked up - prompted by Kevin's words - at the many faces with mixed expressions upon their faces, and had seemingly looked like he had just noticed them. He hadn't, but it was the thought that counted. And, it wouldn't be likely that anyone would ever attempt anything against them with the way they had acted. John had, again pleasantly and seemingly friendly said, "If you do not leave, I will be forced to assume you are in cohorts with these fools." Of course, the content of what he had said had negated the tone somewhat. In fact, it did the opposite of what the tone was supposed to do. When the people had been knocked out of their shock, and had then hurried to leave, he had cheerily said, "Don't forget anything behind!"_

 _He had noted that no less than four people had went back, hesitantly, to gather a few last minute belongings._

 _Then he had turned back to the person that had stumbled into Artemis._

* * *

John's face could have been carved from stone, the way that it didn't waver from the cheery, light smile when he had faced his family's stalker. That said nothing of his eyes, though. No, his eyes were moving rapidly across the form of the one stupid enough to follow so closely to the one they were supposed to follow.

To be fair, though, he did look like a muggle, and they probably wouldn't have thought him or the two visible preteens to find them out. Especially considering where they were. Still didn't make it any less stupid.

He studied the figure, that he could see was in a standard Hogwarts robe, but covering that was a cloak. On the cloak was a hood, that which was pulled up to cover the person's face. From what John could tell, he knew that it was a woman hidden underneath all of those clothes, from the figure alone. Confidently, he stepped forward, towards his masked assailant, and had grasped the hood to pull it off. As he did just that he couldn't help but say, "Now, who might you be, darlin'?"

Upon revealing the woman's face, John had immediately noticed one thing off about the woman. He had noticed that her hair was a light shade of the colour that reminded him of fear. Her eyes though, looked startled and flecked with both the colours of surprise and sadness. When the girl - as he could hardly say she was a woman; he recognized the Hogwarts robes of before - started to stutter out a reply, he knew that she was untrained. Either that or she was very well trained as an actor, he reasoned; there was no way she was well trained if she had made the rookie mistake of following too closely to her target.

And, yes, that meant that John had yet to dismiss her as just a student. For all he knew she was just an agent that had dressed as a student on the off chance they were to get caught. Never mind the fact that it would be highly unlikely, to them, that they'd get caught and another that it'd be unlikely that a student would need to be invisible. _Perhaps they were only getting into position?_ John's massive mind provided.

Back to her stuttered reply, "I - I'm Nymphadora T-Tonks, and this is all a very b-big misunderstanding." Despite her obvious fear, she had still grimaced at the admission of her first name. Understandable.

"I'm sure, dear, let me just get to the bottom of this, hmm?" His words had visually relaxed her, and she had physically released some tension. As she was replying, he had turned to regard the rest of the - his - captives.

"Great!" She had said, "Then could you just let me go, so that I can go and get to my mum - I won't even mention any-"

"Not now dear, I'm thinking," John had cut her off. He had noticed immediately that all of the people he had now captured had varying outfits, and others had not any outfits - or so it looked. He had also noted that they all were surprised to see the others in different uniforms, or so he gathered. Some of them had hoods drawn, so it was hard to read their expressions.

Different groups, then.

Yes, they were different groups. Unknown to John, he had been followed by not just one team, no. He had been followed by no less than four different groups with four separate goals. The first was the collection of red-robed magicals, easily identified by the red of their robes as Aurors, the magical police. Second were the Unspeakables - a morbid name that rose multiple red flags for John's mind - clad in dark colours and with hoods covering their collective faces. Third came an estranged group of people dressed in a bad taste of mixed mundate clothing, wherein John was reminded of someone trying to go unnoticed in a country that they had no knowledge of but the basics of how to put on clothes. Fourth was a group of magicals that had been left over from the latest war, dressed in easily recognizable uniforms of dark clothing, hoods drawn, and masks on their faces; they were attempting to hide away their identities if they had to drop their cloak. Then there was poor Nymphadora Tonks, whom had been dragged into it all because she had thought it safer - and it normally would have been - to quietly exit the busy platform unseen. She hadn't even known that she was invisible, she had only needed to be unseen, and her body's metamorphous ability, added to a small amount of subconscious Em (Element M) use, and she had faded from the visible spectrum.

Unlucky to be the one caught in the middle of everything, but John would have been thankful to her for snapping his attentions to scan the platform for invisible people; if he hadn't looked, he would have missed the four different groups following his family home.

Though he doubted that they would have been able to keep up to his private jet; he decided against the _very_ long car ride home after such a long train ride. After all, once was enough when he had driven them to King's Cross Station at the start of the School year. That, of course, was only because he had wanted both Harry and Kevin to have the normal experience like any other student, as he knew that they both wanted, having known their backgrounds.

He had apparated them for the holiday break to home, then had used a portkey to the station. He had promised them then, that he could not make them use those magical methods of transportation again if they didn't have to. John had honestly not understood why they would be discomforted by the experience, his biology being what it was.

Now they got to see him pilot an airplane. He wondered at what their expressions would be when they found out _how_ they were getting home.

Back to the situation at tendril.

John had then, of course what with the sheer brainpower available to him, when through each and every possibility and rated a probability as to how likely that it would be that it was the correct version. It took using all of his combined "inactive/nonessential" brainpower in all of the collective Sectors dedicated to the task to do it in the time he did it, though.

In fact, his real-life simulation of "The Sims" games in Sector Z4, the entire planet of "human" Blacklight Avatars had paused for that duration. It was like someone had hit the "pause" button on the simulation that John was having fun with.

Seriously, who knew it could be so addictive to simulate other people's lives?

He had even given them some autonomy so as to have a more "realistic" feel.

An objective observer would probably think him insane for doing something so weird as to "play simulator games" with only his own biomass. It certainly was insane, if only a little bit weird.

Upon thinking of the very large, hyper-realistic simulation that was his "colonized" planet, he John had resolved to use it if he ever needed to simulate something for a work-related issue, and not just for fun.

A great tool indeed.

Again, an author that had sat in a public setting had gotten off-track of what they had originally meant to write.

Of all the possibilities that John had calculated, he had went with the most logical, and the most likely ones. Then, narrowing them down, while adding a little personal bias with some experience, he had come to the conclusion of what had _actually_ happened.

He figured that the easily recognisable Aurors were here to either be an extra protection detail for Harry, being who he was, to follow him home to figure out where "The-Boy-Who-Lived"'s residence was, to assess the threat of the two Direwolves that follow pre-teen boys' every whim, or a combination of the three. He followed that thought level to apply to the completely separate and independent group that was the Unspeakables to do similar things, only to further study the Direwolves in stead of assessing the threat level. The third group of crudely dressed people he figured that they were meant to follow him around in a non-magical area covertly, what their motive was, he had no clue, so he figured they were either like the Aurors- only concerned citizens instead of official, or fanatic fans/potential kidnappers of Harry and Kevin of varying degrees. That was similar to the fourth group that John identified, which was a collection of people in - and this was a recurring theme - dark clothing. They had masks on their faces, and this was the only difference to the way they were dressed than the Unspeakables. The mask meant a significant difference, though, so there was no mistaking that the two were very separate groups. The mask identified them as Death Eaters. A horrible name for a terrorist cell, John had thought, but what could you do? John figured them to do their all-too-usual terrorist acts upon the wizarding world, but this time John's family was the target.

John was offended at the notion that _anyone_ could do _anything_ to his family. So, acting on that insult, Artemis and Anubis had lept at the masked ones immediately, and had killed each in turn with their own unique way that was attributed to them.

That was to say, there was not a body remaining that had a Death Eater mask. John had smirked at the collection of looks that the action had gained them. He had, of course, covered Harry and Kevin's eyes before he had done it, but that was all he had needed to do. He figured that the young Ms. Tonks was _just_ old enough to see what had taken place. The Death Eaters had been consumed before they could make a sound, so as to not have his children get nightmares from the sounds alone of a melting human.

After the fact, John knew what was going on in his captive's heads. He knew that they thought they were next. He was kind enough to assuage that fear, albeit in a slightly creepy way, "Poor Death Eaters, they couldn't digest death." To keep with the running theme, John had said it in obviously false sadness, with a slight shake of his head from side-to-side. Then, dropping the pretense of kindness, his face had turned serious. He looked to the still-living captives, and had said simply, "Don't follow my family, lest I get nervous"

The threat made quite clear, John had then taken a firm hold of his family, and apparated out of the area. Anubis and Artemis had apparated as well, and all of the Blacklight infected material had vanished along with them, leaving the still-living groups to fall to the ground.

As soon as they had hit the ground, activity had sprung up around them, and left a very scared and confused Nymphadora Tonks to wonder at the activity around her. Aurors had swarmed onto the Platform, having received "a tip" about some "activity" going on at Platform 9 ¾. She had looked, and was glad to see that she was not the only one affected by what she had seen. What she had gone through.

Indeed, when she had glanced at the others, she was glad to say that they were all very much pale from the ordeal, and some had expelled the contents of their stomachs immediately following the disappearance of the man she hadn't the faintest idea of the name. It made her quite proud to know that some of the more experienced-looking Aurors, Aurors that had worked during You-Know-Who's reign of terror, were shaking. Some weren't able to talk, in favor of staring at her or the place where the scary man had been.

She knew she was shaking too, but she at least had the presence of mind to not be so blatantly obvious about it; not to mention that she had a presence of mind at all.

Her thoughts were jarred when two very loud, panicked voices had called out for her. She had recognised their voices immediately as her parents Andromeda and Ted Tonks. She had gotten up off of the floor, just in time for a light brown haired witch to run into her, and take hold of her with a vice-like grip in her arms. Nymphadora had quickly returned the "hug" her mother had of her, and had said, when asked, that she was fine. She had even managed a small smile for her parents, her father having not been too far behind Andromeda.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought that I had let this simmer long enough, and had to pull it off the back burner to serve. How does it taste? Do you think that this could stand alone without the other courses?**

 **I'm hungry; can't you tell?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Tonks' family moment was broken when a clearly uncomfortable-looking officer of wizarding law had cleared their throat. When the three had collectively turned to regard the woman, she began tersely, "Ma'am, you were here during the - incident, yes?" The youngest Tonks nodded her head, prompting the Auror to continue, "Would you like to give your name, age, and possibly give a statement?"

Nymphadora Tonks replied, "Nymphadora Tonks, I'm seventeen, and I'm a bit too shaken by what happened to give a proper statement at this time, sorry."

The Auror had nodded her head in understanding, and had said more warmly than strictly professional, "I don't blame you, Ms. Tonks, some experienced Aurors had said some things to that effect. I'd heard one of them say that they'd rather have high tea with a Dementor than that." So, with a sympathising smile, the magical officer had then turned away to do her various duties.

It was then that the youngest Tonks was the most glad that her mother had convinced her that becoming a healer was better than becoming an Auror, and furthermore that she had secured an apprenticeship with Madam Poppy Pomfrey. After all, it she would have been given the most dangerous of jobs if she had joined the Aurors, simply from being a Metamorph, and not necessarily training. She may have prided herself as being a brave person, but she would rather not choose a career that had her encounter beings more frightening than the time she had witnessed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during a raid on Diagon Alley.

That, and with healing, she had the added benefit of already knowing plenty of the human body, as per her nature.

***LINE BREAK***

Harry and Kevin had immediately turned to the side, found the closest "Safe spot" and had emptied the contents of their stomachs, so bad was the trip to their destination. John had looked guiltily at them, and had offered a wane smile and an apology at the suddenness of the trip. His apology was waved off by the boys, and he was glad that they weren't angry with him, as that could get a little bit awkward.

Not that it would matter in the long run; such was the fickleness of human emotions.

He had offered his comfort while they had come over their nausea, as a father should when their child fell sick. It didn't take long after their stomachs settling that the boys had finally noticed where they were; Harry and Kevin took in the sight of what could only be the interior of a large hanger. But the hanger itself was not what caught their attentions, no, it was the brand new chrome Learjet 60 proudly displayed in the center.

With wide eyes, collectively Harry and Kevin had asked with an awe-filled tone, "That's how we are getting home?" They had then looked at each other, and had given a boyish giggle at the coincidence, and completely overlooked the fact of the missing materials that _should have_ come through the apparation with them while they laughed.

No, they only took note that they were all there, "they" being Anubis, Artemis, John and each other. John was glad, as it would have been awkward to answer the questions that would have stemmed from that.

In no short order, John had ushered the boys onboard the private jet, and the boys had only the question of where the pilot was, when they had noticed the lack thereof.

John had then gotten a certain _look_ plastered on his face, the sort of look that the boys had come to know of as the look that promised something cool afterward. Then, he had bid the boys to follow him, and he had walked into the cockpit of the Learjet, whereupon the trio had found themselves in a three seat cockpit.

John _may_ have "customised" the jet so that there were three seats where there normally would have been two - for the pilot and co-pilot. For the altered jet, there was the pilot's seat at the forefront, and two seats behind that for this specific purpose of letting someone watch him fly the plane. It was highly unusual, but it was very worth it, for just the looks that he had gained from his sons. It made John's artificial heart swell with pride at the looks of awe that his sons showed with seeing John _pilot his own bloody private jet_.

He had, of course, answered every and any questions that the boys had through the trip; he was subtly getting the boys familiar with a cockpit. Harry had likened it to when he had been taught how to fly a broom, and John couldn't help but laugh. He had agreed that there were basic similarities, but he had said that this method was a lot more complicated. And because of its complication, it was a lot more rewarding than flying a broom. Not to mention that a broom would never even hope of getting close to the speed of a jet, and there was a reason that eleven year olds could ride a broom, but it was illegal for eleven year olds to pilot a jet with very few exceptions.

After their landing at the airport John owned, and taxying the jet into its own hangar, the group had then made the short trip to the hose to start their summer holidays.

 **A/N: A Very, very short one, but I wanted it to be for some weird reason. I had the weird urge to just post it now. Maybe I should have added this onto Chapter 14? Ah, well, there was you little mini chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As a reminder, when I mention "John" when revolving around the perception of one Avatar, it is supposed to be in reference to the mind working. When I mention the Avatar's name, then it is supposed to be in reference to the actions. Mind you, I'm not perfect - far from it, in fact - so there may be mistakes in it. I'll try to make it the least confusing as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Time passed, and during that time, John had not only been enjoying his working summer with his sons. No, he had also been exploring the vastness of the Sectors, and had again found something. Well, kinda.

It was only some strange readings he had gotten from an… "ice planet" really was the only proper way to describe the overgrown snowball. Despite that, John would still describe it as an overgrown snowball, because that was how his humor was - he had to keep his sanity somehow, even if it was already deteriorated more than he'd like.

It really did help that he actively made sure the chemicals in all of his brains were at the proper levels. If they weren't, well, to him it would be as if a computer had a bad hard drive. It would be bad, but not unfixable.

Back to the odd signature.

Upon further examination, he had found that the signature was not coming from the overgrown snowball, but from further onward. In orbit of a gas giant was a mere dot with the distance and the comparison to the gas giant. But he knew that it wasn't that small, having had as much experience as he had with space.

He estimated that it was quite large indeed. He would later find out that that assumption was true. John had ordered for his Avatar to get closer to what he assumed correctly was a station. He had then gotten his Avatar to maneuver his spaceship to encounter with the space station. His avatar's name was Captain Creation of the _Assembly._ Albeit an odd name, but still John had to name it something, if only to help others understand what he was referring when he referred to a certain Avatar.

John had chosen to have this avatar look like a young girl with long brown hair blue eyes and creamy white skin, instead of the usual young men look that he normally had, and had been a staple of how he usually had his pilots and first contacts have. When the _Assembly_ had come to be level with the Station, John could only be impressed at the scale of the space station. He had seen some fairly large space stations in his time, having been from Sector like his, and this was one such station that was, when examined properly, was quite large. John wondered if the builders of the space station work particularly larger than the average human being from all of the other Sectors he has visited in order to make such a large structure.

Had decided to check out the station. You tried to steal the station beforehand but there weren't any communications that he received on any level that he knew of. In fact, the station appeared to be abandoned. If that was so , then that would mean he could just search the station like an archaeologist would with an ancient tome. It would tell him a lot of the history and how the station had to come to be abandoned, if he were to search the station.

Creative had piloted the ship into the small - what appeared to be - receiving bay, all the while sending an active communication link to the station of what he was doing. Of course, since he didn't know what language - if any - the possible species used, so he sent it out with every language at his disposal, including a telepathic burst in a heavily altered version of Legilimency so as to make sure they would understand. No one could say John didn't try, if there was indeed something onboard the station.

With it all said and done, Creative was standing in an what appeared to be "receiving". Well, that was what the sign said - in chinese. She had shown the surprise on her face, that John had been feeling, but only for a moment. John figured that it would make sense that the largest population in a species would have the largest foothold in the language too.

Then he had heard a noise from off to his left, from behind what appeared to be a ventilation or maintenance access. Captain Creative had vocalized what John wanted her to say, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Then, all of a sudden out of the shaft came something only vaguely human. It was bipedal, but it had no eyes. Instead, it had a very large head elongated in fact, it had when it opened its mouth very long, sharp, needle-like teeth. On what could only be hands were wicked long claws instead of the normal fingers that a human would have. It appeared to always be on the prowl, but with how it was slow it forward, and when it had moved this thought was reinforced. John's attention was then drawn from inspecting the top half of the alien'-looking humanoid being, and down to a what had made a sliding noise. There, he could see through his avatars eyes a long tail, and on that tale were ridges spaced intermittently; the tip of the tail was a spike.

All in all, he thought it was a beautiful predator, and he decided that he liked this species. Onward it stalked, towards Captain Creative, like it intended to make a meal out of the Avatar. John really wanted to correct this misconception immediately, as he did not intend to be someone's meal, even if it was just an avatar of his, and in fact the other would just end up as his meal if they were to ingest Blacklight infected material.

Then, without warning, the bipedal being had burst out into a sprint at Captain Creative. The Avatar had braced for impact, and then, when the bipedal being had gotten even with Creative, the Avatar had held her ground. The Beast screeched in surprise, and it's saliva had dripped onto creative skin.

It fizzled, just like as if a Thresher Maw had spat its own brand of poison. The bipedal being had then attempted to bite at John's Avatar, but John's avatar wouldn't go down without a fight.

She, with a sixteen-year-old girl's frame, had then punched the aggressive being, and with it came a recoil and screech from said being. She did not stop there, however, and so she had continued on with her physical "defence". She had kicked the beast in where John assumed was its center of mass, and with her kick being so forceful, it had flown backward into a wall.

With a final screech, and it realizing that it was not facing an easy prey, it had then run off and disappeared from sight.

With a great sigh - an Audible signal of John's feelings - Captain creative had set out to explore the space station that she found herself in. She at least had an idea as to what happened to the inhabitants of the station. Now, all she needed to know was if there were still inhabitants on the station that were possibly in need of saving.

But before she did that, she had left some blacklight infected biomass behind on the spaceship she came in on, as was procedure for if any crew exited their craft. It was meant so that John wouldn't have to send in extra resources if one of his avatars were killed off somehow.

Of course, since it would be utterly inefficient if she were to search the

* * *

With a start, Harry woke up from his sleep. He had had woken up from a very strange dream, involving his adoptive father and a spacefaring race of some kind. He mentally and physically shook himself, dismissing it as impossible. He resolved to think that he was reading too much of those science fiction novels, that his father has stashed in the library.

He had marveled at his father's seeming obsession of the science fiction genre. It was odd, considering that he knew that magic was real. He was a wizard, his father, and from what he could tell from the Wizarding World, it was at Wizards, magic in general really, did not get along with mundane things. In fact, he had heard some of the smartest witches and wizards he knew mispronounce something as simple as electricity.  
With a glance at the clock, Harry had noted how early it was, and had rested his head on the pillow again. One final thought that through his head was how are truly strange his dream was, and again how he thought he should cut back on reading science fiction so close to when he would go to sleep.  
Little did he know but what he had seen in his dream, had actually happened.

* * *

Ocean deep space, standing on the bridge of a spaceship that was not his, an exact copy of the body of his original looks, Jon's Avatar sneezed. This action startled him, since being a Sapient virus, he shouldn't be able, physically, to sneeze, as there was no reason for it in the slightest.

In all honesty, it was reasonable that he request that the bridge be placed under quarantine, and monitored for the next two days. For any of his infected material where to get into the bodies of the crew, then the entire ship would a miniature hive like that of outbreak VI from his original sector. Which, would be bad.

Thankfully, he had not infected anyone, and it was thankfully a false alarm.

Afterward, they had continued with her normal days, and if the crew were more careful with pepper around him, he hadn't said anything.

* * *

John had entered into a bookstore, keeping me image of Being Human, and was really looking at the books. He had mentally stops short , though, when he had recognized as one of the titles in the store. It was in the Silent Assassin Sector, Sector Z4.

What had made him mentally pause was not just the title of the book, but what it could possibly mean. It was such an innocent-looking title, too.

Probably printed on the front cover of the book where the words, " Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." That was his son's name, his adopted son's name. He had then immediately picked up the book and had taken a quick cursory look at the inside, and having seen a few familiar names, he had paid for the book and had left the store.

Having found an appropriate area where he could read the strange book in silence, he did just that. When he had finished reading the book by the author named J. K. Rowling, his Avatar had a pensive expression on its face, signifying John's own feelings.

It wasn't exactly what had happened in the Sector he had called home, but it was close enough to the point that John supposed it could have been that way words on not to have met Harry in that clearing so long ago. Regardless of that, this brought many more questions than just the mere coincidence of how his son's name ended up in a separate sector entirely. He would have to monitor this woman, and find if she continued to write about his son in a separate sector's possible future of what could have happened.

Back to what it could mean, he wondered if his presence in the other Sectors spawn some sort of link, or if his link between the Sectors that his avatars used, allowed the transfer of ideas between Sectors. If that were the case, then this woman could have gotten this idea for this book, and possible series, from that data flow.

It would be interesting to see if the series in this world was dependent on the time stream of his original sector, or if one story writer could in fact write the original timeline of a separate sector entirely. He would have to pay very close attention to media in different sectors, because if someone were to write something before something else happen, that would mean that whenever someone wrote something it would eventually come to pass, albeit in a different "Universe" than the one they were in.

He would have to do some experiments on a later date.

He briefly wondered if he was being written, and if his thoughts were too, but he dismissed the thought as silly. But then he questioned if he had dismissed the thought as silly because he was written to, and then returning to the topic because of the same reason. It certainly was an interesting thought, but he placed his bets on the fact that it was merely being recorded than that he was being pre-written. Yes, he convinced himself, it was only being recorded and not written as a script for him to read.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there won't be too many chapters left here. But I'll probably continue this into a series, so not to worry! Basically I have in my mind that every year is its own "book", like with J.K. Rowling.**

 **And, yeah, I decided to have another cross in here, so I did it. Someone had suggested to me to have a horror in there somewhere, so there you go! Alien Isolation by** _ **Creative Assembly**_ **.**

 **And that does mean that whatever Avatars he uses would be named after the maker/author of the original work from now on. Or, at least, a "close enough" match.**

 **I still think I could have named her better, but what can you do?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

John's summer with his boys was not an uneventful one. No, during the first with the boys back from Hogwarts, there was a miniature disaster. A large passenger plane had declared Mayday, while in flight over the UK. Thankfully for them, John had built his airstrip large enough to hold/land the large aircraft that was carrying a hundred or so people. Unfortunately, the pilots had not the ability to land the plane entirely safely, what with the landing gear not being able to deploy effectively.

John's people, AKA normally people either working for him or his avatars,Had immediately contacted the authorities, so as to backup for when the aircraft did land. As it was, John had enlisted the help of Alice and Jeremiah, whom had medical training. In fact, it was one of the reasons why he had hired the two, as they were not only the best of their classes, but they also had had some medical training.

As quick as they could, the trio had made their way across the expansive lands John owns, to where his airstrip was located. thankfully, they were just in time for when the airplane crash landed. Like true medical professionals, the trio had quickly gotten to work helping with the crash site.

The "employees" that John had stationed at the strip had also started working, immediately after the plane had come in for its "landing". Because John had believed in the old saying of "I'd rather have it and not need it, than need it and not have it," he had had a full team ready for cases like these. Didn't stop him from enlisting the help of his two proteges, and using his main avatar to help out.

Finally the first responders had arrived, and with it at least some ambulances. John had sent the more needy, and able to be moved, out in the ambulances to arrive at the closest hospitals. He was told that the various hospitals in the area had sent out their own ambulances, and they were to arrive shortly. They were carrying with them some doctors in them to help where they could. John was grateful, as he was already running out of room in the hastily made trama tents. Thankfully, he was well stocked for an event like this, but it was the room that he hadn't an abundance of.

It wasn't long until both the ambulances, and the police arrived. The police had immediately started to tape off the accident scene, where it wasn't safe, and a good ways away from that. While the police were doing their job, the ambulances unloaded the doctors and John directed the paramedics as to which people they should take now. Thankfully the doctors seemed competent in knowing where to go and what to do, and John only had to direct a few of what to do in this situation.

Not long after the police showed up the news crews had arrived. How the media knew where to go, he had no clue, but he was thankful that they knew to stay out of the way. The reporters were in front of the cameras and were reporting on what was to be a very large story. John didn't really care what they were saying, so long as they weren't in the way.

When John was helping his new patients, he didn't believe in outright fixing them using Em. He figured that if they wanted to live, they had to at least fight somewhat for it. He would use it for elementary things, things that go easily unnoticed like clotting some blood or holding something together for when he stitches them.

Besides, it would be very suspicious if he had outright fixed everything with a wave of his hand. He would rather not have his children, or their family, persecuted like in their past. He knew that it would happen too, what with how humans thought.

He had silently promised himself that he would take down anyone that threatened his children's safety.

* * *

So focused in John's other tasks, his duties to his other avatar presences were significantly lowered in his priorities. It lead to quite a few mistakes, the least of which was one of his vessels in a newly-found Sector.

It was in negative Sector Y2, and with a very long story cut short, John's avatar - with John's inattention - has crashed his ship with into the planet that his course had been set to. A comet had entered his - the avatar Captain Stan Lee of the _Marvel_ \- flightpath, and had struck the _Marvel_. The fighter/explorer class vessel did not have the SMARTS (Semi-Mechanical Autonomous Recognition and Tracking System), so that further had not helped him in his plight.

The only thing that John had going for him in way of luck, was that his craft was not traveling very quickly - relatively speaking - so when he had crash landed on the blue-green planet he hadn't destroyed the _Marvel_ completely; more importantly the planet hadn't been cracked with the speeds he was used to.

That didn't stop the outer shell of his craft from melting from the friction of the air upon re-entry, nor did it stop the crater on the ground from forming upon his landing. John couldn't help but be reminded of how he had been introduced to his son's world, and had amusedly thought that he might be setting himself up for a bad habit.

He really, _really_ hoped not.

Back to the task at hand, namely assessing his situation.

His thrusters were shot, and the frame shift drive was not too far behind in that description. Thankfully, the twin reactors were not damaged, such was the extra protection the original design had had on them. It would be detrimental to the evident life on this planet if his reactors were to leak radiation from the action of fusion. Outside of the atmosphere it wouldn't be too much of a problem, considering the ozone layer that normally surrounds Earth-class planets.

Yes, that also meant that this was the "Earth" of the Sector. John had thought it very odd that normally there was an Earth in the Sectors he had found, and if there weren't, there normally was at least a form of human. The strangest part was that whenever he had found a human species, they had identified themselves as human. It was the weirdest thing.

He was just grateful that there wasn't the added coincidence of having the same language. He had happily, and unashamedly, used the same method to learn the native language of every and any "new" species he met. He followed along the same lines of Legilimency from his home Sector, but with the added bonus of knowing a fair bit about the biological brains, he copied entire languages from the linguistic centers of the other's brain(s).

There were some variations of the brains, whether it be the chemistry, structure, organization of thought, and whatnot, but having known what to look for it was relatively simple and quick for him to "learn" entire languages instantly.

Having ran his systems' check, and John knowing that there was no way that it would be able to get into a stable orbit - let alone its original purpose, Captain Stan Lee of the newly crashed ship _Marvel_ prepped to leave the vessel. He had, of course, left part of him behind in the cockpit, as was the new policy that John had come up with. It helped if he were to be taken out, without the required energy to regenerate. Granted, it would be nigh-on impossible, but he held the way Murphy thought in high esteem.

Especially the part about fool-proofing something.

It was one of the many reasons why he liked humans, and actively looked for them, to be honest. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was once human, or so John would like you to think.

When Stan had finally gotten out of the crashed vessel, it was only then that John took note of the physical condition the avatar was in, with Stan looking over himself. He did this by turning on his pain receptors, which had been dormant for the crash landing. This action made Stan cry out in pain, and grab at areas where he should-have been leaking blood. The area where he had a piece of metal, previously unknown to him as it was threaded through where his right femur was, was especially painful. Having a piece of metal going through your bone is painful, it didn't matter who you were. Without a care in the world, he had taken hold of the piece, and had yanked the thing out of his leg. He yelled in pain like any sane person would do after having something yanked out of his bone. He was distinctly aware that there was a noise that sounded down to him, but he didn't know what it was before he had pulled the thing out.

He watched, satisfied, as the wound quickly closed, and the pain lessoned immediately as well as the rest of his body. Of course, his nerves were still giving him ghost pains from the recent - normally - traumatic experience. So, in reaction to this, he had more or less hit the "reset" button on his nervous system.

He had gone limp because of it. It only took a few seconds before he got up again, and strangely there was resistance to his action. Not nearly enough to keep him down, but it was there, to his confusion. He opened his previously-closed eyes to see a redhead in a lab coat leaning over his prone body, with a hand on his chest attempting to hold him down. A doctor, then, with the intention of helping him. He was glad to note that this world was advanced enough to allow for something like a doctor, and a female one at that. '

Then again, the gender of the doctor didn't really say anything about the advancement of the species, as it could have started with a Matriarchal society instead of a Patriarchal society. It wouldn't be the first time he had seen such a society; it probably wouldn't be the last time to see such a thing.

Brown eyes, they were the first thing he had seen upon fully sitting up. He gave those brown eyes a light smile, before saying, "I do not understand your language little lady, so please hold still so that I can learn it." Gently, he placed his hands on opposite sides of the woman's head, and then used Legilimency to gently enter her mind. He was distinctly aware of a gasp from the woman, and also one from farther off; the second was possibly from the edge of the crater the _Marvel_ made. But that wasn't the only form of ability he used to access her mind, he also incorporated the Asari method of a mind-meld into the equation since he already had his hands in the relatively correct place.

He knew that she knew what he was doing, but he didn't know how. Maybe this form of humans had this ability? It would be interesting to find out.

Back to the task at hand, he had gently entered the woman's mind, and headed straight to the linguistics centers. He didn't feel like dallying in the woman's mind more than need be, and it wasn't really like him to be of the nosy sort. Which was ironic, considering what he was.

But that was only what he had taken from the woman, but with the Asari mind meld, thoughts can go both ways. He had given the woman some of the languages that John knew, feeding it right through the BQEC that his avatar had in its brain. Although informative, it wasn't all. He had also force fed her some of the information John had deemed "safe" that the woman could know. For example, how he got there in the first place. Although there were other points that was shared with the redhead, how he had gotten there was the main one.

"Better? Can you understand me now?" Stan had asked upon the completion of the language transfer. Dazedly, the good doctor had then nodded in conformation, a side effect of having the nervous system combine with the other's and having some knowledge force fed to her. "Now, who might your friends be? And are they friendly?"

She needn't answer him, for those same "friends" had done so for her, "I assure you we mean no harm, Mr. -" An old man in a wheelchair had vocalised from the top of the crater's ridge. How he had gotten there, John didn't know. Now that the old man - relatively speaking - had gotten his attention, he had noticed the others onlooking from the sides.

John decided to humor them, so Stan had said, "Captain Stan Lee of the late _Marvel_." Upon mention of the ship's name, Stan had gestured to said vessel. "Or Dr. Lee, if you prefer."

Everyone's eyes widened upon that news, including the redhead still sitting by him, and the man with a visor that had moved to be near her. John suspected a relationship of some sort there. Weather it was platonic or not, he didn't know or care.

"Aren't you a little-"

"But you're just a-"

The myriad of voices had broke out saying at least a version of these two sentences, but they were cut off by Stan's voice, "I assure you that I am older than the man in that wheelchair. My species ages differently, namely that our species had never once died of old age. Hunger, yes, old age, no. I'm not exactly what you could call human, I just thought that considering that this is normally a human-controlled world, I'd appear human to lesson the threat level that you would perceive me to be. I might like humans, but not to the point that I'd willingly get shot at by them." Content with the response that had gotten him, but not really caring what they thought of him, he had then said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some repairs to do." He gestured to the only thing that needed repairing in the immediate area.

He turned back to the ship partially imbedded in the ground to do another assessment. It was nice to have onboard sensors and scanners to tell you what was wrong, but John preferred to have a physical assessment too. It had something to do with Murphy's "unique" way of thinking.

He was interrupted, though, when the man-on-the-wheelchair had offered up his garage for him to work on his ship. Stan had raised his eyebrow imploringly, and had returned with a question of if it would fit. After-all, his fighter/explorer wasn't the size of the average car. No, instead it was about the size of the average jet aircraft.

The man had assured him it was.

Reluctantly, John had thought it a good idea. Not only would he have a proper working space, but it would offer an introduction of this species's world. Normally he wouldn't want to make contact with a species unless they were space-faring, but there were some exceptions.

Stan sighed, and said, "Let me shut down the reactors before I move it."

* * *

 **A/N: So there is x-men, hope you enjoyed that little snippet. More on John's summer next chapter! (Mind you, at the end of the summer is the end of this story. I still haven't decided if I want to make this into a series yet.)**

 **Oh, and I had just noticed that I had changed John's co-worker's names… so… yeah I'll explain that bit in the next chappie too.**

 **My bad.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Before the depressing crash of the airplane, with many deaths and casualties, John was honestly enjoying his summer. He had let his two employees go on for vacation leading up to the aforementioned crash, and had while doing so thought of his previous co-workers. They were Dr.s Natalie Goshawk and Victor Schwartz. They were good people, John was sure, but they tended to treat lab coats like _clothing_ of all things.

John couldn't really work well with people that treat the honorable lab coat with such disrespect. Honestly, the lab coat was supposed to be a scientist's, a doctor's, identity. It would be like treating a marine's uniform like standard civvy clothing. It just wasn't done.

They were supplied to him by his contacts in the ECDC, to help run his lab until he had gotten suitable replacements. It was just in time, too, as the two had to leave the environment they were working in just before he had interviewed and hired the _new_ Dr.s Alice Witherspoon and Jeremiah "call me Jerry!" Barnes. He was sure to teach the two the way of the lab coat properly.

He could still see their wide, terrified eyes if he closed his own, and thought back.

Dr. Schwartz had not been able to cope with the long commute in order to see his family, and hadn't been able to stay on for long. Dr. Goshawk, however, had been able to stay for the long duration; it was just that he honestly couldn't stand her _personality_.

It was worth putting emphasis on the word "personality". He doubted she had one.

Back to the summer.

Harry and Kevin's friend had come over for a visit. He had explained in no uncertain terms that the three were not to go into his lab at any time, and like predictable children, they tried to get in. John was pleased to note that his security systems were able to withstand the might of three genius children with access to what was commonly referred to as magic. Yes, that meant that they could practice magic at his home. He had told the three such, because of how the law worked in regards to already having a wizard in the house, and added onto that the fact he was a trained medical professional.

Related to that topic, he should probably consume a healer at some point. It wouldn't hurt to have to added benefit of knowing both the scientific and magical side of medicine.

He had sent a cat avatar to… stalk the hospital. If he found any less-than-desireable healers, then he would talk action. He had morals, and it wasn't like he would be eating them for food anymore, so he had to make due with what he had. It wasn't like he had time to go through the education normally. Well, he would be sending his "nephew" to Hogwarts in September with Harry and Kevin, so there was that.

It would just take a very long time for him to get through the schooling system. After-all, he doubted the Wizarding World had an advanced learning course that kids could take. It was something he planned on fixing in the long run, the faulty education system.

After the crash, though, John and the others that had helped with the rescue and search of those on the flight had been invited to quite a few different parties. In fact, there was an especially high class one in Canada that catered to the best doctors all over the world.

He decided not to go to any of them, and instead hold one of his own, a sort of charity event to help find out what went wrong with the flight; he wanted the problem to be fixed in the end. Also under that banner of charity causes, he had it so that some of that money would be sent to the families that had people on the plane that lost their lives, as well as those that would be - likely forever - traumatized by the events that they had been forced to be part of.

He knew how hard some of those people would take the death of their family - it was unthinkable that anything happen to his boys - and the only thing that he could offer to consol these people was money. He knew it wouldn't really help with their loss, but he also knew that it would be better than nothing. It was also a statement that the rich do, in fact, care about the poor. He knew that the rest of the 1% would realize this, and would attend the gala.

All the more money for those that had lost something, weather it be family, peaceful nights, or both.

The night turned out well, and he had raised an approximate amount of 3 million dollars towards his goals. The boys had attended, as John had _persuaded_ them to. They hadn't wanted to go, but he had told them, "It is very important for you two to know how to act in this type of environment. Especially for you, Harry, because like it or not, you are famous. There will be invitations sent out to you, and there will be certain ones that you will have to attend. They just might end up being in a setting like what will come in the following week.

"Now, the general rule of thumb with which utensils to use-"

When they had attended, in their tuxedos, nearly all of John's inner women had rated their opinion of how _cute_ they looked. John couldn't help but smile from it, when it had happened. John was especially proud that the boys had taken his instructions to heart in the mannerisms expected of them.

He really wasn't lying when he told them that they would need it. He knew how the "civilized" worked. It was only a matter of time before Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived would need to attend a "High-Class" party without committing a faux-pas. John intended to be there for him as much as Sapient-Virus-ly possible, and give his boys as much support in the same strain.

The event that the boys attended also had the added benefit of introducing the boys to the rest of the world. They were now publicly known as the sons of a world-class doctor, but also a knighted, _rich_ one. John absently wondered if any of the Mundane-borns would recognise this, or if they would be either too young, or too infatuated with the wizarding World to care about mundane news.

He would see eventually.

It was also at this event that John had introduced his "Family" to his sons. John was quite proud to say that his "Nephew" was accepted easily by Harry and Kevin. It made him proud to see that his sons were accepting of people to begin with, enough so that they were willing to give them a chance. He was glad that they didn't reject his nephew out of hand.

It also made him happy to know that there would be another protection for the boys. If the luck that they had had before was anything to go by, John expected quite a bit more trouble in the future. He might not be a Seer, but he was quite good at recognising patterns.

He knew that Kevin and Harry had very bad luck, what with their pasts, and what had happened in _their first year of schooling_. Really, what Headmaster of _any_ school threatens students with the penalty of a painful death if they go to a part of the school? That, and their _encounter_ with a certain TROLL on Hallowe'en, the day that they both felt the loss of family. That, and the way they were treated when they were younger.

John didn't normally think of this often, as he was content that the boys had still retained their innocence, despite all that they had gone through. Normally, children would not retain or recover this innocence after a horrible childhood that they had had. John didn't know _too_ much about Kevin's, only what he was told and seen, but he knew the boy had it rough, as much as Harry had.

John was just glad that Petunia wasn't too bad against Harry, what with her Tsundere nature in relation to how she regarded Harry. He was slightly saddened that the women had died, but she should have put on her seat belt. With that thought, it was easy to blame her death on her own hands.

The law suits against the various people that had taken advantage of Harry's name was going well, as they had not a single legal leg to stand on, what with how corrupt the Wizarding World's law worked. Normally John would be very much against corrupt law, but in this case it worked for him, what with how Harry was the heir apparent to an "Ancient and Most Noble House". There were laws specifically set out to protect these types of heirs, from anything of printing their name in the paper, to using it to advertise products.

As Harry's "magical guardian" - a load of baloney that was - and his mundane guardian, and having not consented to the use of Harry's name, he could sue on Harry's behalf. And he did so. He also had the money he received from the companies to place into a trust fund. Harry would get the money when he was older. Hopefully John didn't spoil his sons by then, and they would be able to appreciate something like that.

In fact, he planned on getting them to do some volunteer work the next summer. For their "vacation", they would be coming with him in a Doctors Without Borders-esk trip, and he planned on offering to take Alice and Jerry with him. He planned on offering to pay for the trip of a few others from different hospitals to come with him. It would be an educational experience, them seeing the state that people live in. He hoped it would ground them with reality, and not have their heads grow large with ignorance and pride, taking everything for granted. If it didn't, well, it would still be worth the experience.

But that was next summer, not this summer. Maybe he would have to teach them the language first too, and he would have to organize everything before then. The invitations would have to be sent out, and the… It would be a lot of work to startup.

But, if this world's history was anything like the last, then it would be worth it if he brought them when they were older to Afghanistan, if they were interested in medicine and healing at that time. As it was, the first trip out of the country in a DWB trip John wouldn't have his sons doing anything complicated in a medical tent. It would more so be like having them in a "Take your kid to work day" for a doctor that would work in a clinic or similar environment.

The summer didn't last as long as Harry and Kevin wanted it to. They had fun, even when they were being taught by their father mundane subjects, and they wanted it to stay that way. Mostly, at least. They still wanted to go to Hogwarts, because of the sheer novelty of going to a _magic school_ , but they would miss their family. They would miss those dinners with their father and his co-workers - if said co-workers weren't working - along with all of the fun times that they had. They managed to feel safe, loved, and were free there. Besides, the house that they lived in became _home_ , and the old castle - while coming close - was still _school_.

And, like most kids, they didn't like _school_. They wanted to be home and _free_. That, and they would have to deal with the staring and whispering that was the Hogwarts experience of being in the spotlight of the Wizarding World.

At least they got to guide their cousin around the old castle, and show him the ins and outs of how Hogwarts worked. They had mused together of how Luna and their cousin would react when they met each other. They tended to let Luna get the opinion in about a person, as she had an eerily insightful opinion of things. She wasn't afraid of voicing her views either, and just bluntly said it too. They were ever so surprised when they knew that their father wasn't human; nither of them knew, and they had been living with the man for _how long?_ They were pretty sure she was more intelligent than the both of them put together, and generally let her be the brains of the group.

They, of course, had bombarded said father-figure for answers, but he had just had the infuriatingly mysterious smile on his face, and said, "You'll see." They knew then, that they wouldn't be able to get anything from the man. During the time they had been with him, they knew that the man was stubborn enough to last a thousand years worth of begging "please" coming from a quire of puppy-dog-eyed kids. The man was immune, they knew, so they settled for sulking.

They stood there, in silence, before finally the boys had run forward to give him a tight hug. They were being sent off on the train they were about to board, and it was the last time they would see their father until the Holiday break. It was a very touching sight on the platform of 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. Enough so that the _Bloody Press_ had decided to take a picture of the scene.

John absently wondered at what type of angle the reporter would do before he finished the moment with his sons, and sent them off on their second year, his "nephew" among them for his first year.

END

 **A/N: So, there is the end of this year, hope you liked it. I plan on making another, but I do have a life, and man-a-priority above this. As a sort of disclaimer, I had done this as a sort of experiment, to see what would happen if I didn't really have that thorough of an outline. I had only the most basic idea of what I wanted to do, and went with the flow along the way.**

 **I'm glad that people liked it, I liked writing this. I would still have written it if people didn't like it/didn't read it, because I liked writing it. I hope, that for this reason that I will continue it into a possible series.**

 **That you all, those that had offered suggestions, reviews, comments, etc. I appreciate the time it took you to write it, and I really like hearing your thoughts on the things that I wrote about.**

 **I guess all I really have to say is that I had fun, and I hope you did as well.**


End file.
